Part of the List
by CrissColferIka
Summary: AU. Kurt Hummel's world was shattered when an accident took his husband Blaine, away from him. Then one day Kurt comes face to face with Blaine Criss, a man who looks exactly like his late husband. Convinced that Blaine Criss is really his husband Blaine Anderson, Kurt will make Blaine fall in love with him again or he will lose Blaine forever this time... to someone else.
1. PROLOGUE: Part of the List

**This story was written for Supernatural RPS fandom and it became my most successful fanfic ever. I've changed the characters' names and everything so I could share it with you all. Enjoy! :)**

"_They are part of the list  
Things that I miss  
Things like your funny little laugh or the way you smile  
Or the way we kiss  
What I noticed is this  
I come up with something new every single time that I sit in reminisce  
You'll live in my memories forever more I swear…"_

The day his wife told him that she was pregnant was one of the best days in Burt Hummel's life. Elizabeth was the love of his life. They were high school sweethearts. He wasn't a football star and she wasn't a cheerleader but they were _the _"It" couple. They were Burt and Elizabeth. While they were in college, as soon as he had planned his life and was confident that she was the one for him, Burt proposed to Elizabeth and they were married the day she turned twenty-one. Once they were declared husband and wife, Burt Hummel couldn't be happier and he was ready to be the best husband for his wife.

Exactly one year later, on the day they celebrated their first anniversary together, they decided to start a family. Elizabeth didn't mind the fact that she was still young to be a mother because it was her dream. For Burt, having a family with Elizabeth was like a dream come true. Who wouldn't like to raise kids with someone you love? Burt was more than happy to be the father of Elizabeth's children. In fact, he wanted lots of babies with her. He wanted offspring that would have Elizabeth's lovely smile, Elizabeth's bright hazel eyes, and he wanted everything about Elizabeth in his children.

Burt and Elizabeth Hummel's dream of becoming parents _almost_ came true when Elizabeth was pregnant just after a few months of trying. They were ready to take on the responsibility. Both of them had great jobs and they could provide for their family. Their parents were happy for them as well since both of them were the only child in their family; this would be their parents' first grandkid. It was surreal for Burt knowing he was going to be a father. He was going to have a _child _of his own. As for Elizabeth, this was it. This was her ultimate desire and she had already begun counting the days until her baby was to be born. Both of them couldn't wait to meet their kid.

However on the eighty-ninth day of her pregnancy, something bad happened that destroyed Elizabeth's dream. She lost the child that she was carrying and she was devastated. Despite her heart problem, the doctor assured her that that was not the reason why her baby was gone. The doctor gave her a pile of crap reasons and she didn't believe _any_ of them. For Elizabeth, the fates were _cruel _to her. It was cruel for them to take her child away from her. Her baby didn't even get the chance to see the world and the truth was overwhelming. Burt tried everything to calm his wife but it was pointless. Elizabeth was broken from the inside out.

Even so, the Hummels _refused_ to give up. They kept trying and one year later, Elizabeth became pregnant again. The second pregnancy had been hard on her. She suffered very badly from morning sickness and it made her very weak. There were times where she couldn't walk or even get up from the bed. When, she couldn't do her chores, not that Burt had minded, she was upset that she couldn't be the wife Burt expected her to be. Burt had told her so many times that it was okay. She was pregnant with his child, and he didn't mind at all because he could manage with the help of their parents. Truth be told, he believed the job to handle everything in the household was _his_, not his wife's.

As fate would have it luck wasn't on their side this time around either. Just like the last time, the pregnancy didn't make it to the second trimester and both parents were distraught again. The same thing kept happening on and on for years and finally, after _ten years_ of trying, good luck finally knocked on their door. After so many miscarriages, Elizabeth Hummel succeeded in keeping her baby till the third trimester and no miscarriage had happened. Once they found out that they were having a boy, Burt started painting the nursery with a blue color with a little bit of white to add sparks. Elizabeth also began knitting a sweater for her baby boy. At night, Burt and Elizabeth would discuss names. They wanted to choose the _perfect _name for their baby.

On the eighth month of her pregnancy, Elizabeth was rushed to the hospital. She started having chest pain and had difficulty breathing and when she fainted, Burt took her to the hospital straight away. The doctor told the parents-to-be that the pregnancy was putting too much pressure on Elizabeth's heart and her blood circulation was increasing the risk of complications for her. Her blood volume increased making her heart rate increase as well causing her heart to work harder especially during the birth. The doctor wanted to terminate the pregnancy to save Elizabeth's life via surgery because if they didn't do so, her heart would overload and she could have a heart attack.

Nevertheless, Elizabeth didn't agree with the doctor's suggestions. She wouldn't even listen to her husband. After so many lost, this baby was a gift to her. She didn't have the heart to kill the innocent young life. If it was meant for her to lose hers, then let it be. She would bring her baby boy into the world and that was final. The doctors were struggling to stabilize Elizabeth but her congestive heart failure was worsening every single day, leaving Burt anxious every second. Elizabeth was a stubborn woman but Burt was not ready to lose his wife. They had been together for so long, he couldn't bear a life without her.

The day his son was born into the world, was the day Burt Hummel lost his wife Elizabeth, forever.

X0x0X0x0X

Alexander Anderson, Jr. had everything in his life. He was born and raised to a wealthy family in Ohio. He was the golden child of his father, a smart student and he could get _anything_ he wanted although one thing he was missing was a mother. His father and his mother were divorced when he was six and because his father, Alexander Anderson, Sr. was a respectable business man in Westerville, his father won custody. Starting from that day, Alex never met his mother again. Alex's dad wasn't a bad father but seriously, he didn't pass as a good father either. His dad was a _very _busy man and all he cared about was his work. Alex technically had been raised by the maids.

Even though Alex's father was a rich man, Alex was kind of surprised his father didn't marry again after his mother. Alex didn't give a damn about it either, he was just curious. As time had gone by he was becoming a man himself, and his father's welfare was none of Alex's business. He had his life and he was glad he could get away from his father during his college life. He wanted to be a painter, an artist and show his talent to the world but as usual, his father _destroyed _that as well. He was forced to change his course of study and obliged to be a businessman like his old man.

Alex who didn't always believe in marriage, turned into a playboy. There would be a different woman who accompanied him every day and every night, if possible. He did a great job on his work like his dad always wanted although it felt like hell but his personal life was heaven. With his good looks and his wealth, it wasn't hard to pick up girls. Despite everything, he did make a mistake. On his thirtieth birthday, a girl came to him and told him he had a child with her. This child, his son was already three-years-old and he only found out about him now. Alexander Anderson, Sr. found out about the boy and he was furious. They had to do a DNA test to prove that the kid was Alex's and the results had proven that the woman's son was his.

Alex didn't know what agreement his dad had made with the woman and he didn't even _remember_ her face or her name but the woman disappeared after that, leaving the boy with him. The only thing his dad told him was that he couldn't let the boy come to them with his mom years later just to take everything that belonged to him; the money, the title, everything. Alex couldn't believe his father was that type of a man. Because of his mistake, his father _arranged _a marriage for him with a woman he didn't know. A couple of months later, he was engaged to Amelia James, the daughter of Bradley James, one of his father's friends.

By the end of the year, Alex Anderson was married to Amelia. Amelia was a sweet woman with stunning brown hair and was a very faithful daughter. The marriage was against her will too but she didn't know how to tell her father just because she loved him so much. Alex liked her but he was not _in love_ with her and he was so not ready to become a husband. The role as a father was hard enough for him. He really couldn't let go of his bachelor life because life as a single man was awesome. He didn't even pay that much attention to his son Cooper, and he certainly was not going to 'suffer' as a husband as well. Next thing he knew, Amelia was pregnant. The news was a shock to him but his father was extremely _pleased _about it.

Alex's father truly was a son of a bitch. His father hated Cooper, and didn't acknowledge or care about the boy, but when Amelia told him that she was pregnant, it was like Amelia's child was his father's first grandchild. Alexander Anderson, Sr. told everyone about the great news whenever he could. He had decorated the nursery for the baby, bought clothes and went as far as to create a college fund for the unborn child. Cooper didn't yet have one. Despite the bad attention Alex's father gave his son, Amelia didn't do something like that. Amelia _adored _Cooper. Amelia loved Cooper like Cooper was hers and Cooper felt affection for his stepmother too. As for the boy, Amelia was his real mother.

Alex was changing into a better man when the pregnancy news broke. He was still hanging out at the bars every night when he married Amelia but he stayed faithful to her. However when Amelia became pregnant, he decided to transform his own self. On his mind, the baby was his. He made it although it wasn't planned and unexpected. Even though Cooper was his child too, this time around it was different. He was there when the news came out, he was there to see the progression his wife made and he was ready to bring a new life into the world. He was not a young man anymore, he was getting older every day and he was also financially stable. Easy to say, Alex Anderson was all set.

Amelia's pregnancy went by like any pregnancy. She was having morning sickness like other mothers, but not bad. She didn't have any weird cravings but her desire for sour food scared Alex sometimes. Alex was there to fulfill everything for her, since she was carrying his baby, it was the least he could do. She was excited to be a mother and she made sure Cooper didn't get left out from the great occasion. She took Cooper with her to buy new clothes for the baby, other things that the baby might need and figuring out names. When Cooper requested a baby brother so he would have a friend to play with, Amelia just chuckled.

The baby development turned out to be good. Through the last weeks of her pregnancy, Amelia was a little bit miserable but she was content. She couldn't wait to meet her child. She decided not to know the gender of the baby. She wanted it to be a surprised. Alex was okay with his wife's decision as well because truthfully, he didn't mind if he had a son or a daughter. Exactly nine month after his wedding, Alex Anderson welcomed another son into his life at four in the morning.

On the same day too, Alex realized he was in love with his wife Amelia, and he knew they would last forever.

X0x0X0x0X

Alex sat together with his wife, watching their new son sleep. Cooper was widely awake, staring at his new baby brother. Alex ruffled the boy's hair and his first born looked up at him. Alex felt a deep feeling of guilt looking into Cooper's innocent eyes. He had neglected Cooper just because he was an 'accident' and the 'proof' of his mistake. Now he was the father of two. Cooper wasn't his only child anymore because the new one, Blaine Anderson had arrived.

Blaine… the name he and his wife chose together for their son. It was Amelia's mother maiden name and now it has been passed to their heir. Blaine was also a name that Cooper had agreed on since the name started with the letter B, which came before C for Cooper. Alex's father didn't have the same opinion though because he wanted to name the new baby after him… again. He wanted another Alexander Anderson in the family but this time, Alex didn't let his father make the decision. Blaine and Cooper's wellbeing belonged to him and his wife only, not other people.

Alex smiled at the nurse when she took his baby away to be placed with the other babies. Blaine was not going to be here any longer starting from tomorrow because his baby boy was perfectly healthy so he could bring Blaine home the next morning, precisely twenty-four hours after the birth. Alex kissed Amelia's and Cooper's temple before he followed the nurse so that he could keep an eye on his newborn. He guaranteed today was his last day of peaceful sleep because after this, Blaine would 'haunt' his nights for at least six months.

Alex didn't expect to find one of his employees standing in front of the babies' room. He knew Burt Hummel personally. The man had been working for his father way before he took the job to replace his dad. Burt was a very hardworking employee and his company was lucky to have Burt as their Head of Accounting. Burt's wife was pregnant with their first child and from where he was standing right now, it seemed like Burt had become a father like him as well. But what Alex didn't supposedly see was that the man was crying. Fresh tears were wetting his tired face. He came closer and Burt looked at him right away. His eyes contained a very dejected look in them and Alex knew something was wrong.

Alex almost dropped onto the floor when Burt told him Elizabeth had passed away giving birth to their son. Alex didn't know Elizabeth had a heart problem and the pregnancy along with giving birth had cost her, her life. Burt was a widower now. He had a new baby to take care of and he had to do all the jobs as a parent _alone_. Alex felt very sorry for his worker. It was a cruel fate to take a wife from a husband and a mother from her baby son. The baby would grow up without a mother and Alex felt very sad for the kid. He made a promise to himself that he would help Burt and his kid whenever they needed it.

This had and would be the start of something new for everyone.

X0x0X0x0X

Burt was still standing there although Alex had excused himself a few minutes ago. He couldn't accept the fact that he was left alone to take care of a son without Elizabeth. This was Elizabeth's dream. Elizabeth _belonged _to be here. Elizabeth had the right to see her son. She couldn't just be gone like that. Burt glared at his son. Kurt Hummel was the reason why this all happened. He was angry, happy and sad at the same time. He was angry because of Kurt; Elizabeth wasn't here with him anymore. He was happy because he was a father now and he was sad because Kurt would never know his mother.

Burt glanced at the baby next to his son. The baby was his employer's baby. It hurt, knowing Alex had it all. He had a wife, children and basically, a _family_. Burt looked closely at the Anderson's baby. He was almost the same size as Kurt, only a little bit bigger. They did share some similarities though. Bald head, round face, small mouth; the cutest qualities for newborn babies but it still felt unfair. This baby, the Anderson's baby Blaine, was a healthy baby as Alex told him so. He could go home tomorrow while Kurt was stuck in the hospital for _at least _a week. Kurt was born four days ago but he was still here while Blaine, who only had been born that morning, could leave.

Kurt had a problem with his heart… just like the late Elizabeth did. Burt was scared as hell when the news broke out. He couldn't handle another loss. He had to leave his son to attend his wife's funeral and it was so hard, Burt wished he could _die_ instead and when the doctor told him Kurt… his son Kurt, had a congenital heart defect that was it. He had _punched _the doctor out of frustration. He screamed like a mad man at the rooftop of the hospital, yelling his anger so the world would know what he felt. His wife was dead and his son could follow her next.

Burt kept gazing at the two babies. It was amazing how much they looked alike. It was funny as well that both of them were the only boys in the room because the others were all girls. When the nurse came to him and told him he had to leave, he obediently followed her order. Burt took a deep breath and made his move but even so, he already made a _big_ decision. It might not be the wisest choice but it would change his life forever.


	2. PART ONE: Soledad

"_If only you could see the tears in the world you left behind  
If only you could heal my heart just one more time  
Even when I close my eyes there's an image of your face  
And once again I come to realize you're a lost I can't replace  
It's a keeping for the lonely since the day that you were gone  
Why did you leave me?  
In my heart you were the only and your memory lives on…"_

He wakes up early every morning. Starts with a shower, brushes his teeth, prepares breakfast for everyone in the house, wakes Marcus Everett and gets ready to face the day. It's not easy when you have to do it _alone_ and Kurt learns that the hard way. Like a robot, Kurt Anderson-Hummel faces the day. He is after all, a _tough _guy. Physically, it might look true but emotionally, he is as fragile as glassware. He is not the same man anymore. Not anymore…

After two long months of going through the same thing, it hadn't gotten any easier. Losing that someone you _love_ has never been easy on anyone. In his case, fate had just been too spiteful. Kurt had only become a husband for _a month_ before fate intervened and stole his husband away from him. Not just a husband, but a father was gone too. Kurt lost a husband while Marcus Everett lost a father but Kurt hadn't yet told his son that his Daddy wasn't coming back. He told Everett that his Daddy was away on _work_ and he wouldn't see his Daddy for a while but deep inside, Kurt felt guilty for lying to his son because no matter what he said, Blaine was not coming back… _forever_.

A car accident managed to change Kurt's life perpetually. It still haunted him every night that Kurt hadn't had any sweet dreams since. The car accident took his husband away and Kurt still couldn't believe it was true and not some kind of nightmare. They were on their way home after a road trip. Only Blaine, Everett and he himself were inside the car. The road trip was their plan to bond back with Everett after being away for two weeks on their honeymoon. The two weeks road trip was supposed to be a pleasant memory, not a sad one but clearly, fate had some other cruel plan.

They were ten minutes away from home, waiting for the traffic light to turn green when an SUV smashed their car from behind, pushing their car into the middle of the road, where it was separated by a four-way traffic light. Suddenly another car came from the right, directly toward his husband's position. Kurt's head smashed on the steering wheel before everything went black. When Kurt woke up, his father told him he had been in a coma for _forty-days_. The impact from the accident injured some of his organs. Everett had a concussion but overall, he was okay but the news that devastated Kurt the most was the _death_ of his husband. Blaine _died _from the car crash and Kurt didn't even get the chance to attend his husband's funeral or say goodbye.

Now, Kurt was left with Everett. Marcus Everett Anderson-Hummel was just four years old. He was too young for Blaine to leave him… _them_ alone. Kurt doesn't think he was ready to face the young boy when Everett finally realized his Daddy would not be back. Blaine loved his son and they were close. Now that he was gone, Everett would feel lost. Everett wouldn't be able to cope when he found out his Daddy; the one that _raised _him had left him, not just for a while but for eternity.

Even though Everett was not Kurt's biological son, Kurt loved the boy so much but he knew Everett's love towards Blaine was so much greater than the love he had for his stepfather. Kurt was not complaining since Blaine was a good father. It hurt knowing Everett wouldn't be seeing his father again. Blaine loved his son so much he had sacrificed everything for Everett; including his youth… a time Blaine was supposed to enjoy with his friends, he was stuck at home, taking care of a newborn.

Technically, Kurt and Blaine had known each other since the age of one month. Every weekend, Alex and Amelia Anderson always took baby Blaine and his brother Cooper, to visit the Hummels — Burt and Kurt. Surprisingly, Burt loved the idea that the Anderson came to visit and let Amelia and Blaine play with Kurt. Burt raised Kurt by himself and rarely saw both his and Elizabeth's parents after Elizabeth died. It was not Kurt's grandparents that built the barrier between the two families, it was Burt. Not even once did Burt take Kurt to meet with his grandparents. It was Kurt's grandparents that had to visit their grandson every time. The same thing had been going on for years until both sets of grandparents were too old to travel. When they died, things automatically changed. Burt would take his son every year to visit his grandparents' graves.

Blaine was personally raised by his mother while Kurt had been raised by a nanny when Burt was at work but the same tradition was still happening — Alex took his family to visit with the Hummels. Their 'ritual' didn't stop until the boys started attending preschool. The reason being Burt would like to spend the weekend with his boy only while the Anderson were too busy taking care of their new addition — Sophia Anderson. Alex and Burt weren't worried too much since the boys saw each other every day at school. Although Alex Anderson and Burt Hummel had planned both their boys 'path' so that they would become best buddies forever, but that didn't happen. Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson couldn't _stand _each other. They would fight during recess, and pick on one another inside the classroom. In the end, their teacher separated them by sending Kurt and Blaine to different classes.

Kurt and Blaine didn't split for long. Throughout elementary school, middle school and even high school, both of them were in the _same_ classes. They grew up together but Kurt and Blaine were _far _from friends. They didn't talk to each other and both of them had their own clique. They also made sure that they didn't join the same clubs or sports. Kurt was the basketball star while Blaine was the popular quarterback. Luckily for them, once they finished school, they went separate ways. Blaine went to medical school while Kurt chose a local college in Ohio that offered him a place in an Accountancy course.

Blaine welcomed Marcus Everett into his life at the age of twenty-one. Kurt remembered when he received the news from his own father who was working at the Double A Corporation. He was in college, struggling to finish his studies and becoming an accountant like his old man. For Kurt, Blaine was _too_ _young_ to be taking care of a baby and having a family life. Blaine was still in college, still in medical school at that time when his girlfriend since high school Rachel Berry, got pregnant. It was hard for Blaine at first to deal with his college life and handle a family but when Everett arrived; Blaine was the _happiest_ man alive. The support he received from his father, his mother and his siblings was all Blaine needed to raise a child. Marcus Everett was named after Rachel's obssesion with the name Maria but since the baby was a boy, they named him Marcus instead while Everett was Alex's middle name. Kurt thought Blaine was lucky he had Alex as his father because the man didn't mad at all at his son for knocking up a girl. Kurt was sure if he did what Blaine had done, his dad would _skin _him alive. Not that it mattered because he knew he was gay since middle school. But Alex and Amelia Anderson were pleased becoming grandparents since Marcus Everett was their first grandchild.

A tragedy happened a few months after Everett's first birthday. On their way from Ohio to Los Angeles to visit Blaine and Everett, a fatal accident caused Blaine to lose his mother and younger sister. Everett would never know about his grandmother and aunt. Blaine took care of everything since his brother Cooper, had left the family the day he turned eighteen and Alex Anderson himself was like a dead man walking. Because of his studies, Blaine had to leave his father in Ohio after that but he made sure his father had someone to accompany him. The news about the death of his wife and daughter devastated Alex so much that a couple of months later, Alex fell sick. Blaine dropped everything in Los Angeles and left medical school to take care of his gravely ill father. Within a few weeks, Alex Anderson died, leaving Double A Corporation in the hands of his baffled son.

Kurt graduated from college with a Bachelor's Degree in accounting a year later and found himself working for his _worst_ enemy. Burt Hummel was retiring and even though Kurt wouldn't replace him, he wanted his son to work at Double A Corporation, which was Blaine's company that he inherited from his father. Despite his hatred towards his new boss, Kurt _loved _his job. Working as an Assistant Accountant under Sam Evans, the guy that was a substitute for his father's position as the Head of Accounting was great. Sam was a good mentor and a nice friend. Despite the fact that Kurt was an almost-friend-turned-employee, Blaine didn't acknowledge him at all… not even once.

Kurt always loved the Andersons especially little Sophia and Amelia but he _never_ liked Blaine. Their loss affected Kurt as well. Before the accident, in Kurt's opinion, Blaine was a spoiled brat. He got everything he wished for and Alex seemed to fulfill _everything_ his boy wanted. Kurt's disgust towards the middle Anderson sibling only decreased slightly after the mishap. Kurt might never know what it felt like losing family but for him, Blaine was still an ignorant bastard because his boss acted like they never knew each other. Kurt didn't know at that time, Blaine was struggling to handle the company. Blaine was a medic student. His plan was to become a doctor, _not _a businessman and having to handle a big company at a young age put Blaine in a tough situation.

Blaine's fortune was going to the bad side. Just before his son turned three, Double A Corporation was one of the big companies that had been the victim of the economy downfall. Some of Double A Corporation's shareholders pulled out from their position. They didn't believe in Blaine's ability to manage the successful company despite the fact that Blaine had run it well for the previous two years. It was one of the worst moments in the history of businesses. Most of the staff quit their jobs as well but Kurt and Sam stayed and tried to help their distressed employer. Blaine's bad luck doubled when Rachel left him without a word. She asked Blaine to take care of Marcus Everett for a day and she never came back. Right at that time, Kurt Hummel's despise for Blaine Anderson turned into sympathy. At the age of twenty-four, Blaine Anderson had to handle a three-year-old son and a bankrupting business.

But with the help of some of his loyal workers and friends, Blaine climbed back up from his downfall. Once the economy was stabilized, he built back his grandfather's legacy. The name itself — Double A was given based on his grandfather and father's initials; Alexander Anderson. Within a few months, Double A Corporation was back on track. It never crossed Kurt's mind that from hatred to sympathy, he would fall in love with the man that he loathed so much. Kurt never expected he would actually _marry _Blaine Anderson.

But now, after he finally _liked_ Blaine Anderson, was _madly_ _in love _with him, even going as far as marrying the man he once hated, Blaine was taken away from him. Death was surrounding him, from his own mother to his own husband. He didn't get a chance to know his mother, to taste her cooking, to feel her love, he lost her. Now, when he was just starting a life as a husband and as a father, wanting to experience what married life felt like, having a husband in his arms, giving all the love he has for someone, Blaine was gone. Kurt was too young when his mother died so losing her wasn't painful like losing Blaine. Plastic surgery managed to repair his broken nose and damaged face but it could never heal his wrecked heart with the loss of his husband, Blaine Anderson.

Today was the one-hundredth day of Blaine's death and Kurt was left to pick up the pieces. Kurt wanted nothing else but to follow his husband when he woke up from his over-one-month coma but then he realized Everett needed him now more than ever. Blaine trusted him to take care of Everett and he _will_. The final adoption papers had been signed and Everett was officially his son as well. Everett was the most precious thing Blaine had left him with and he would make sure Everett had everything. Nothing else mattered. Not the money, not the company and not the title as Blaine Anderson's husband.

Kurt stares at the mirror in the bathroom. He looked awful. The dark circles under his bloodshot eyes and his pale skin showed how miserable he really was. The sound of Everett's voice from across the hall made Kurt wipes his tears away; wiping his face for the hundredth time. He didn't want Everett to see him like that. He had to be a tough guy in front of his son.

"Papa K!" A hazel-eyed, black haired, cute boy shouted loudly. When Kurt started working at Double A Corporation, the boy called him Kurt. When he dated Blaine, the title changed to Papa Kurt and once they were married, Papa K or Papa became his name.

"I'm here." Kurt answers hoarsely from the bathroom.

In seconds, the four-year-old Marcus Everett Anderson-Hummel enters the bathroom. "Good morning, Papa!" He throws himself at Kurt. Kurt hugs the tiny body tightly in his arms.

"Morning, M." Kurt smiles. "Are you ready for school?"

"Yeah…" Everett nods but his voice is unconvincing.

Kurt breaks the hug. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Papa." Everett says quietly. He plays with Kurt's shirt collar.

Kurt observes his son's expression. "Everett, just tell me. I want to know. Did someone at school give you a hard time?" _Just like I did to your Daddy when we were kids?_

Everett slowly shakes his head. "No." He pauses for a while and Kurt keeps on waiting. "Papa, can… can I not go to school today?"

"Why?"

"I don't want to go…" Everett's lips trembled and he sounded like he was going to cry. "Can I go with you to work? Or at least let me stay with GB."

Kurt glanced at his dad who was leaning against the bathroom door. Burt Hummel or Grandpa Burt or also GB shrugged from where he was standing. "There must be something going on. I thought you love going to school? You can play with your friends, learn new things…"

Everett turned his face away and placed his head on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt sighed. "Come on, Everett. Please tell me what's wrong. You want me to go see your teacher and have a talk with your friends?"

"They made fun of me." Everett mumbled. "They said I'm ugly, like the Ugly Duckling."

"Why would they say that to you?" Kurt feels tight. How could Everett's friends say that kind of stuff to his boy? Hasn't Everett suffered enough with the loss of his father even though he didn't know about that yet?

Everett faced Kurt. He stroked his bangs from his face and points his forefinger to his forehead. "Because of this line thingy, Papa. My friends say it won't go away because their parents said it's not a scratch and nobody is going to love me anymore because I look like the guys in the prison."

Kurt traced the scar on his son's forehead before he places a soft kiss there. "Hey… Ignore what your friends said. Many people love you! Me, GB, Uncle Sam, Uncle Artie…"

"Daddy too?" Bright hazel eyes are staring at him.

Kurt swallowed the lump in his throat. "Especially your Daddy, M." Kurt will never call his son by the boy's first name. 'M' is acceptable but _Marcus _is not. He hated the name Marcus because it was given by Everett's biological mother, the one that left him when he was just a baby. Luckily for Kurt, everyone that knew their family also called Marcus Everett by his middle name… including his late husband.

Kurt touched the scar on Everett's temple again. The accident put _that _on his son's face and it would always be a reminder to Kurt what he had lost. "This line thing is called a scar, Everett. People tend to get these sometimes when they get hurt."

"S-Scar?" Everett feels the scar as well. "Somebody hurt me?"

Kurt shakes his head. He couldn't bear the thought of someone hurting his baby. "You got it because of the accident. You remember the accident, right?"

"I remember, Papa." Everett admits. "But I met some new friends!" He smiles brightly.

Kurt smiles back. "That's how you've become friends with Liam…"

Everett nods and then his face turned sad. "But I didn't see you and Daddy for a very long time. Grandpa said you and Daddy were hurt too and you had a bed like me." He gaped at Burt Hummel for confirmation. Burt nodded at the four-year-old as verification.

Kurt tried not to be affected by the mention of Blaine and forces a smile for Everett's sake. "You don't need to worry about your scar because I have one myself and I still have friends and family that love me." Kurt shows his son the various scars he had on his face and his body. Not one of the scars were from his childhood life; every single one of them was from the accident.

"This…" Kurt points at Everett's scar. "…shows how brave you are, Everett. It shows how strong you are. You were hurt but you are still here. Your scar proves it. Do you know how proud of you I am?"

"Does Daddy have a scar too? Can I go meet Daddy so I can see his scar?" Everett asks hastily. "When will Daddy come home?"

Kurt is left speechless. He doesn't know how long he can keep the truth about Blaine from Everett. "I don't know, M."

"But─"

Kurt hated this. "Go change your clothes. You are already late for school and I don't think your teacher would be pleased seeing you come to kindergarten wearing your pajamas."

Everett pouts.

"_Now_, Everett." Kurt orders and the boy is out from his fathers' bedroom in an instant.

As soon as Everett leaves, Kurt continues fumbling with his tie. Burt Hummel steps inside the bathroom and gives his son a hand. "You are being too harsh on Everett, son."

Kurt sighed. "I have to, Dad. I love him to death but I—"

"Are you talking about Everett or Blaine?" Burt helped Kurt with the plain baby blue tie.

Kurt glared at his father. "You know who I am talking about." He lets out a heavy sigh again. "I love my son but I can't talk about my husband because it's hard, Dad. I know it's unfair to Everett but I─"

"I know what it felt like, Kurt." Burt pats his son's shoulder when he's done with the tie. "I acted the way you did too when it was about your mom. I remembered the day you started asking about her. I answered the same thing over and over but you just couldn't stop asking." Burt offered a smile.

"I hope Everett will stop asking about Bl… Blaine. I don't want to lie to him anymore Dad, but Everett is still too young. Knowing the truth about his Daddy is going to crush his heart and soul! I can't bear to see him… the look on his face when he finds out." Kurt states shakily.

Burt stepped forward. "Just give yourself sometime first, Kurt. You can handle this later. Just focus on something else for a while."

Kurt rubbed his face tiredly. "Today is the hundredth day of his… death. It's been over three months since the accident. Everett deserves to know…"

"But can he handle it?" Burt adds.

"I don't know." Kurt walked out of the bathroom and Burt tagged along. Kurt gathered his things on the nightstand like his car keys and wallet. "I think I want to leave Ohio for a while. There are so many memories of Blaine here, so many things that remind me of him."

"You want to leave?" Burt is shocked. "And go where?"

"LA." Kurt states calmly.

"California?!" Burt bellows. "Why?!"

Kurt put on his sunglasses. "I'm going to work at the Double A branch in LA for a while."

Burt huffs. "But why _Los Angeles_?! You have another branch in Florida! It's closer! And who's going to keep an eye on Double A headquarters here?!"

"Sam will and I'll go to Los Angeles instead of Miami because Blaine loved LA." Kurt approached his father.

"Of course he did!" Burt growls. "That was where he and Everett's _mom_─"

Kurt stops Burt. "Please don't bring up the past, Dad. I'm going and that's final."

Burt stares fiercely at his only son. "You said you want to get away from Blaine's presence yet you choose California, the place where he had spent some of his life, life where it _didn't _have you in it."

Kurt didn't answer, making Burt look at him. "Please think about it, son. You are making a mistake here."

Kurt takes a deep breath. "I already did, Dad, and I'm leaving the day after tomorrow but I need your help."

"What?" Burt didn't bother to look at Kurt this time.

"Can you take care of M while I'm gone?"

Burt's eyes widen. "You are not taking Everett with you?"

"No. He has class and nobody there to take care of him. I will be busy with work and all…" Kurt affirms.

"You are insane." Burt snapped.

"I have to do this." Jurt says and then leaving the room.

As soon as Kurt disappears, Burt takes out his phone and calls someone right away. "We got a problem."

X0x0X0x0X

_Five-year-old Kurt Hummel clung to his father like a newborn monkey. He didn't care if anyone wanted to call him a wuss because he felt uncomfortable. He just wanted his Daddy and fortunately, Ms. Pillsbury called his Daddy and he took him home, or in his case, the office. They couldn't go home because his Daddy had a lot of work to do and Kurt didn't have a nanny anymore since he started preschool. Daddy said he had a fever and he needed a lot of rest but how could he rest when his Daddy kept waking him up every three hours to feed him the horrible taste of medicine. Kurt __**hated **__doctors more than ever._

_Kurt felt comfy lying on his Daddy's lap. His Daddy had wrapped him up with a thick blanket because he couldn't stop shaking and his Daddy's office was always so cold. Normally, Kurt would enjoy the coldness because Ohio was always hot but this time, he wasn't. Kurt almost fell back to sleep when he heard a happy chirping sound. As the sound got closer, Kurt realized the sound was actually the voices of the lovely Sophia and the spoiled brat — Blaine. Kurt forgot that every day after school, Mrs. Anderson would bring her children to see Mr. Anderson and they would have lunch together._

_If Kurt hadn't forgotten, he would have asked his Daddy to let Mercedes' mom babysit him because being in the same room with Blaine Anderson was like waiting for Kurt's own volcano to erupt. Kurt and his Dad had joined Mr. Anderson and his family for lunch before but Kurt didn't like it even though Mr. Anderson brought him to this awesome place. It had bunnies, kitties, duckies, horsies and many other animals. The food was yummy but Kurt couldn't enjoy his time there because Blaine Anderson chatted nonstop. He talked and talked that Kurt hoped he would lose his voice. Kurt preferred Sophia than Blaine although little Sophia couldn't speak yet. Kurt's next visit to the awesome place had been companied by his Daddy only. Kurt loved his Daddy. His Daddy was the __**best **__Daddy in the world. Even Mr. Anderson fell into second place. Kurt told his Daddy about everything. What subjects he liked, what ice cream flavor was his favorite and he even told his Dad about Nick, a boy he met at school._

_"Hi, Mr. H!" Kurt heard Blaine's voice greeting his Dad so he kept his eyes closed so Blaine wouldn't disturb him. Blaine called Kurt's dad Mr. H because Blaine couldn't pronounce Kurt's family name. Kurt thought Blaine was stupid. Hummel was very easy to say. Kurt could say 'Anderson', why couldn't Blaine say Hummel? Easy! Blaine. Anderson. Was. A. Stupid. Boy! Even Mr. Anderson could say Hummel._

_"What are you doing here, moppy?" Kurt opened his eyes and saw Blaine's face was very close to him. Kurt hated it when Blaine made fun of his hair. Kurt loved his hair and it certainly didn't look like a mop! His hair was very fashionable and not many people had hair like him. He was special._

_Kurt coughed. He wanted to yell at Blaine but his throat was dry. Kurt was determined not to let Blaine win because Blaine would let the entire school know. Blaine probably would exaggerate as well. When Kurt told his dad, his Daddy said Blaine would be a fine lawyer when he grew up. "Go away, owl eyes."_

_Kurt smirked when he saw Blaine's 'vinegary' face. He wanted to jump excitedly but then his head would feel dizzy. Blaine's eyes were **very**__ round and __**very **__wide. Girls would look cute with those eyes but Blaine looked like an alien — like Oscar from 'Tommy and Oscar' to be exact. "Kurt is sick, Blaine. He has a fever and the flu." Kurt bulged his eyes at his dad. Now Blaine would make fun of him even more. Boys didn't get sick. Boys were tough. They had concrete bones._

_"No wonder why your nose looks like a clown!" Blaine laughed at him. Kurt quickly covered his nose with his hands. He knew his nose was red because he couldn't stop sneezing. Kurt wished to coat his face and nose with one of the things Mercedes' mom used when she went out of the house. She looked weird using them because her skin seemed so white after that. Daddy said only girls could use those things, boys couldn't._

_Kurt glared at Blaine. He felt miserable and Blaine was trying to get on his nerves. It would be awesome if he threw up on Blaine's tee shirt or maybe his face… that would be __**double **__awesome. Kurt just wanted Blaine to go away so he could rest and when his Daddy finished his work, he could go home. Blaine stayed there and watched him though. "Go away bee-stung lips! I want to sleep!" Kurt rasped and Blaine's face became redder._

_"Blainey, leave Kurtsie alone." Kurt turned to face the always sweet Mrs. Anderson holding little Sophia. She smiled at him and bent down to kiss both of his cheeks and forehead. "Hope you get better soon, angel. I'll send hot chicken soup to your house tonight, what do you say?"_

_Kurt smiled. "Thanks Mrs. Anderson." He didn't like his own hoarse voice. He laughed a little when Sophia gave him sloppy kiss. Yeah, Sophia and Mrs. Anderson were the best Anderson. Blaine Anderson would never be on the list. Never._

X0x0X0x0X

He feels like he had been sleeping his whole life. His body is aching; his head is pounding and the sound of something is freaking _annoying_. He has no idea where he is and he doesn't want to know. All that matters is that he needs more sleep or he will be grumpy when he finally wakes up. He thinks he is alone because his surroundings are very quiet but he doesn't care because his eyelids are way too heavy to open. But something feels wrong deep down in his gut, like he is missing _something_ but he doesn't know what it is. He is sure it is something important to him… Something that is _very _important.

He tries to open his eyes this time but light insulted his vision. It is too bright for his liking. His hands and legs are working well but he feels strangely tired. He doesn't want to go back to sleep until he knows what's going on. He needs to find someone but he can't think of a name or a face. He just knows that that someone is _the _one. The one that will help him clarify his fogged up mind. He takes a deep breath and finally, his eyes are open wide, staring at a big room with nothing but white walls and a few horrible paintings.

All of a sudden, there are people surrounding him. One of them is wearing a white lab coat — a doctor while the other two look like the nurses. He tries to speak but the dude in the white lab coat prevents him from doing anything. "Stay still, Mr. Criss. We need to check on you first. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

He just nods even though he wants so badly to punch the guy in the face because hello, of course he knows English. He is not from the _jungle_! But if the guy can reduce the pain in his chest, head, lungs — well, his entire body, he wouldn't hold a grudge against him. He wonders what happened to him though that has caused him to be in the hospital. "Where am I?" He coughs afterward.

One of the nurses is focusing on him while the doctor is trying to blind him by shining a light into his frigging eyes. "You are in the hospital, Mr. Criss."

He rolls his eyes. "I know this is a hospital, genius. I want to know the location if you don't mind."

The hospital staff looked at each other. "You are in Cedar Sinai Hospital, Los Angeles, California. Do I need to mention the postcode as well?" Apparently, the nurse was annoyed with him.

"Nurse, behave." The doctor warns the 'rude' nurse and it really makes him happy when the nurse turns red.

"How do you feel, Mr. Criss?" The doctor asks. "On a scale from one to ten, one is the best and ten is the worst, what is the level of pain you are in right now?"

"Nine." He answers immediately and then he frowns. "Wait… what did you just call me?"

"Do you feel okay?" The doctor eyed him worriedly.

"Just answer the question, damn it!" He snaps. "Please?" He apologizes quickly. He's in a lot of pain but that doesn't mean he should be impolite. He needed to calm down.

"It's Criss, your name is Blaine Criss." The doctor at last answers.

Blaine brows crease. "Blaine… Criss? That's not my name."

The doctor is hovering over him again. He's clearly freaked out. "Can you tell me your real name then?"

"I…" Blaine stutters. "I'm not sure I know…"

The doctor's eyes widen before he orders the nurses to schedule various rounds of scans — CAT, MRI and a few more. Blaine swallows his anxiety. He can't remember anything! God, he _can't _remember!

"I'm going to ask you a few questions, okay?" Blaine quickly nods.

"How old are you?" The first question seemed easy but Blaine didn't know the answer. He didn't know the answer for the other questions either. His date of birth, the name of his parents, his job… anything!

The doctor was restless. "You need to calm down Mr. Criss or I'll need to sedate you. Take a deep breath… That's it."

"Blaine…" Blaine follows the doctor's instruction. "Please just call me Blaine." Honestly, Criss felt wrong in his own skin but the name Blaine… it fit him. He hoped that his real name was indeed Blaine because he liked the name even though it sounds a little bit girly like Brooklyn or Jayden.

"Okay, Blaine… Based on your answers, I'm positive you have post-traumatic amnesia and you got a retrograde type of amnesia. We have to do some more tests to confirm it, okay?" The doctor says calmly.

Blaine nodded.

"My name is Dr. William Schuester. I have been your doctor for the last three months." Dr. William Schuester states.

Tears are pooling in Blaine's eyes. "What… What's wrong with me? Why am I here? Am I dying?" Question after question he throws at the doctor.

Dr. Schue gives him a comforting smile. "First of all, you are not dying. I'll explain to you your condition but you need to promise me that you won't freak out. Can I have your word, Blaine?"

"Yeah, okay."

Dr. Schuester takes a seat next to the bed. "We believe you were in a car accident almost four months ago. We don't know what happened actually since your body was found by a citizen in a bushes. From the injuries you sustained, we came to the conclusion that you were indeed in a car accident, a bad one that is instead of having had a fight with someone. Your condition was really bad, Blaine. We didn't know if you would make it or not. Whoever it was that threw you there, did a good job stitching you up but they left you to die…"

Blaine gulped, taking in all the air he needed. "I was left to… to die? But why? Was I involved with a mob or something? This can't be… happening."

"Take it easy…" Dr. Schuester comforts his patient. "We don't know what happened back then but I don't think you were involved with that kind of thing. You were a mess. You have severe wounds on your body and there was a nasty one on your head. We uh… we let out the news about you after the police were done with you and their investigation and a few days later, a woman came and asked for you. She told us that you were her fiancé and your name was Blaine Criss. She said you were missing for weeks."

Blaine feels like he wanted to vomit. "What… What was her name?"

Dr. Schuester closed his eyes to think. This was one of the bad sides of becoming a doctor. You had to remember so much medical stuff, that you couldn't remember the simple things anymore — like someone's name for example. "It's Berry something."

"Rachel Berry." A new voice interrupts their conversation and when Blaine turned to look at the door, a beautiful woman was standing there, holding a bouquet of flower. The woman, Rachel is smiling at him and she does look happy to see him. She quickly puts everything away and smashes his body with a hug. "Blaine! Thank God you are awake!"

Blaine pushed her away. He still felt tight with the news he just received. "Who are you? I don't know you!"

Rachel looked hurt. She turned to look at the doctor and Dr. Schuester gave her a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry, Ms. Berry but we believe your fiancé is suffering from post-traumatic amnesia. He doesn't remember a thing."

Rachel didn't weep or run away. She just sat on the bed, taking Blaine's hand in hers and gripping it tightly. "Don't worry, Blaine. We will get through this."

Blaine didn't reply. He didn't have any hopes that his life would turn out to be okay. He was left to _die_ for God's sake and who knows if he was engaged in some unpleasant deal. Rachel Berry knows him but bizarrely, Blaine didn't feel like he was _home_ or with someone he actually _knew_. He was still missing something and the thing that he was missing was _not _in the form of Rachel Berry. It was someone else. He gawked at her, trying to find the missing pieces of his life by staring into her soul but he saw nothing.

He was a new man now, a new guy with the name of _Blaine Criss_. Whatever he had before the accident was his past and now, he had to pursue the future and halfheartedly, it seemed like his future was with his fiancée, Rachel Berry.


	3. PART TWO: Here Without You

"_I'm here without you baby but you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby but you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me…"_

Life as a single father was Kurt's worse position at the present. Everett was not difficult to deal with but then again that was when Blaine was with him. They would divide their jobs as the fathers of Marcus Everett. When one helped Everett during bath time, the other one would make breakfast and so much more. But now, Kurt was all alone bringing up a son. Truthfully, Kurt didn't know how Blaine could handle _this_ when Rachel left him with Everett. Kurt wanted to cry sometimes, thinking this was his life after Blaine. They were supposed to be together, perhaps forever but he guessed it was true when they said; till _death _do us part.

Kurt cried every day, every night, and every second when he was thinking about his husband. He just couldn't move on and couldn't let go. Blaine was his _life_. They might have been enemies before both of them fell in love with one another but love was so much more difficult to handle than hatred. When you hated someone, you could throw things, scream and say nasty things to them, punched that someone or somebody else if you were desperate enough but when it's love? What could you do to take the pain away? Especially when your loved ones were gone? Kurt did try to pour _all_ his love to Marcus Everett. He really did love his son. He would do anything for the boy but Blaine was his _husband_. It was not the same. He shared _everything _with Blaine. His heart and soul belonged to Blaine, and they still belong to him even though the man was gone. The picture of him and Blaine during their wedding and honeymoon were with him like they were his organs. Kurt took the pictures everywhere he went, as an aide memoire of the good times he had with Blaine.

Ever since the accident and after he woke up from the coma, Kurt Hummel had changed. Kurt had been finding himself going back to the cemetery regularly. It scared the shit out of Burt Hummel but Kurt needed to be and feel close to his husband. He would bring fresh flowers every time he visited Blaine's grave. The first time he went there, only a few hours after he was released from the hospital, Kurt had been crying nonstop. It was bizarre and excruciating to see Blaine's name on the tombstone. Kurt never thought Blaine would live only for twenty-five years and that Blaine would die the same way as his mother and younger sister did. One thing that Kurt was surprised of was that his father didn't cremate Blaine's body since he told him that there was nothing left to bury. Kurt had thrown up, even caught a fever knowing his late husband's injuries were too severe that the doctors couldn't do anything to repair them. Kurt hoped Blaine didn't suffer before he had died.

Kurt almost turned into an alcoholic later that month. There were so many things weighing on his shoulders; the company, his job, the staff, Marcus Everett and… Blaine. Alcohol was his best friend for a moment. If you named an alcohol, Kurt _drank_ it. Kurt would be drunk every night and sometimes during work as well. It was how he dealt with his grieving and _nobody_ liked it, not even Everett. It was tough for a while since Kurt had a lack of support. The employees at Double A Corporation were not his 'fans'. They looked down at him since the day he and Blaine got together. In their opinions he was after Blaine's money and status. Kurt wanted to show them how wrong they were. He was not after _anything_. He was searching for _love _and Blaine returned it, in a way that Kurt felt gratitude for, for the rest of his life.

Kurt knew it would be hard to leave Everett for a long time but he had to. The sooner he finished with his unfinished business in Los Angeles, the sooner he could return to Ohio and be with his son. Everett had acted badly when Kurt told him about his 'visit' to California without including the hazel eyed boy and he received quite a hard punch from his son, despite the fact that Everett was just a four-year-old boy. Everett was not built like him. The boy didn't even go to the gym but Kurt was positive Everett had managed to give him some bruises somewhere. Everett had been screaming and kicking until Kurt held Everett in his arms, _very _tightly and promised to come back as soon as he could.

Despite the earlier rejection he had been given by his own father, Burt Hummel was very helpful. He soothed Everett and bribed the boy with everything he could afford with money. Everett didn't agree right away and Kurt was proud of him for that but Everett was still a kid, so he eventually fell for the sweet words that came from his Papa and GB. Even so, when they were at the airport, Everett wouldn't let Kurt go. He threw his toys away, didn't want to keep his promise of being good and hung on to Kurt's leg like a panda. It wasn't easy for Kurt either but if he brought Everett with him, his business visit to California would be pointless.

And now, after the two hour flight, he had landed in the Los Angeles Airport. Everett's crying was still haunting him, making Kurt felt like he was the worse father in the history of the universe. There was no doubt Marcus Everett would 'isolate' him for a few days when he was back in Ohio. Everett was a good kid but he didn't like to be left alone. Kurt doesn't blame him for that though, considering the situation Everett had been through for the past four years. There was one time when Double A Corporation almost went bankrupt that Blaine was gone for weeks and when he got back, Everett didn't acknowledge his Daddy _at all_. Everett was three years old at that time. Now that Everett was four, who knew how he would react this time.

Kurt swallowed bitterly. _Blaine always knew what to do_.

Kurt took a deep breath and stepped outside the airport. He had never been there before. Hell, he hadn't been outside of Ohio before he and Blaine became an item. All his life had been involved around Ohio and Blaine had opened his eyes to a new world.

_Blaine_… Kurt clutched his lower shirt. This was new for him, handling a big company. He was the new President and that made him nervous as hell. Blaine's position was now his and that also made him the biggest shareholder, more powerful than the douchebag Dave Karofsky who had been threatening Blaine to bail out more than once each time Double A Corporation had account problems. Kurt knew about him because Kurt worked in the Accounting Department and he had to deal with the jerk when Sam Evans had had enough.

"Mr. Anderson-Hummel?" Kurt is pulled out from his reverie. He looks at the man that is speaking to him. Anderson-Hummel… That is his last name now. He is an Anderson-Hummel, same goes for Everett and… Blaine.

Kurt quickly cleared his throat. He didn't want to sound too weird because people definitely would run away. "Yeah."

The man smiled widely. His teeth were perfect and that smile was actually beautiful but it would never win against Blaine's smile. Blaine's smile was the best. The man held out his hand for a handshake. "I'm Sebastian Smythe, the manager of your company here in LA. We spoke over the phone?"

_My company_… Kurt whispered silently. Double A Corporation would _never _be his because it would always belong to Blaine. "Yeah, we did." Kurt shakes Sebastian's hand. "Uh… I'm Kurt Hum─ Kurt Anderson-Hummel."

Sebastian's face breaks into a smile again. "I know who you are, Mr. Anderson-Hummel. You are practically the _Donald Trump _at Double A LA." Then his smiling face changed into a different expression. "I'm so sorry about your loss… my condolences."

Kurt just nodded at the man. He still couldn't talk about it. He couldn't talk about it with his own son, and he was surely _not _going to talk about it with some stranger. "Should we go now?"

"Sure!" Sebastian was cheery again. He made a gesture and a moment later someone picked up Kurt's suitcase. "You are staying in the finest hotel here, I'm sure you already know that. I'll send you there and maybe I'll see you again tonight before we start the official business tomorrow?"

"Uh… no." Kurt refuses Sebastian's planning. "I want to start today, not tomorrow. I want to finish this as soon as possible so I can go back to Ohio. Let's make it less than a week."

"A week?" Sebastian sounded surprised. "But Mr. Anderson-Hummel, there are so many things to do. Even if we start today, most of the major shareholders are not here and it is possible other employees are not prepared. You informed us at the _last _minute. It's been a while since… Mr. Anderson visited… here." Sebastian uttered the words carefully. He didn't fidget like other workers did; the man in front of Kurt had pure confidence in himself but at least he knew his place.

"My husband, Blaine?" Kurt asked quietly.

"No, Alex Anderson." Sebastian answered. "I never met your husband, Mr. Anderson-Hummel. I only knew that Alex Anderson had children; two sons and a daughter but I never meet them. Double A here in LA was run by someone else after all."

Kurt started walking and got into the SUV that was waiting for him. Sebastian followed him and Kurt was glad Sebastian decided to sit with him in the backseat instead of leaving him alone. Sebastian seemed like a man that Kurt could trust. "I have a family waiting for me at home, Mr. Smythe. I need to be at home within a week!"

"Believe me, I understand but it has to be done or you will have to come here again." Sebastian states. His tone is calm and even. "Take us to Jesse's coffee shop, Thad. Mr. Anderson-Hummel and I have a lot to discuss."

Kurt can see from the rear window that the driver Thad, didn't like Sebastian that much. Sebastian probably was a strict manager at Double A LA or it was also possible that maybe they had personal reasons like Sebastian might be sleeping with someone in Thad's family. Sebastian did look like that type of man. "Just take me to _my _company, Thad." Kurt glanced at the driver and Thad immediately nodded. Kurt turned to look at Sebastian Smythe afterwards. "Look, Mr. Smythe, I don't want to waste my time. Let's skip everything that is not important, okay?"

"Going to Jesse's shop _is _important. It's still early and I need my morning coffee." Sebastian grins. "It's not my fault you chose the early flight, Mr. Anderson-Hummel. Fortunately for everyone, I'm in a good mood today." Sebastian chats happily.

_Morning coffee? Just like Blaine_… Kurt takes a deep breath, not wanting his emotions taking control of him. "I'm your _boss_."

"Lucky for you then." Sebastian smirked but Kurt didn't react. Kurt didn't know _how _to react. He didn't even know how to sincerely smile and laugh… anymore. "Thad, Jesse's place please."

A heavy sigh from Thad is heard loudly inside the car. Sebastian chooses not to care but Kurt felt uneasy. He was not use to 'acting' like Sebastian did towards people even with his employees. Employees… he has employees now. People whose lives depended on him to pay them so they could support their families.

"You are okay with this right, Mr. Anderson-Hummel?" Sebastian was focusing on him. "I promise you, you won't regret it. Jesse makes the best coffee ever."

_Blaine's coffee was the best. No one can beat his husband's coffee, for sure. _Kurt sighed. Sebastian didn't take 'no' for an answer. "Whatever you want, Mr. Smythe. All I want is to be back in Ohio ASAP."

Sebastian chuckled and right at that moment Kurt knew he had to learn how to be a strict boss. His dad would have to teach him or his employees would lose respect of him. It was going to be tough since Kurt felt guilty every time he raised his voice or scolded Marcus Everett, his own son.

"We are here!" Sebastian calls out after the 'ride from hell' in Kurt's opinion instead of the ten minute drive. "Welcome to Lost Angels Coffee Shop, _boss_."

Kurt snorts. _Lost Angels?_ He trails Sebastian's movement and once inside the shop, the smell of coffee insults Kurt's nostrils. He didn't realize he actually craved for coffee until the smell hit his senses. Kurt chooses a place closest to the entrance. There were not many people around which meant that he was either probably too late because people already got to work, or this shop was not _that _good. Sebastian most likely had exaggerated the truth about this coffee shop.

"So, what's your poison?" Sebastian was harassing Kurt again.

"Nonfat mocha." Kurt replied minimally.

"Got it." Sebastian went to the counter to place his order. There was a wavy-haired guy standing behind the counter, happily welcoming Sebastian and within seconds, Sebastian was back with him, without anything in his hands. "We have to wait for a few minutes. My friend Jesse St. James owns this place. He said the new guy is trying to 'destroy' his business."

Kurt just nodded. He was not interested at all.

"So, Mr. Anderson-Hummel…" Sebastian begins. "What's your story?"

Kurt raised his brow, gawking at Sebastian like he had gone stupid. "_My _story? I'm not sharing my life with just anybody, Mr. Smythe."

Sebastian sighed and slouched his body backwards, against the seat. "Is it because I'm just an employee to you? Is that it?"

"What? No, that's not it." Kurt clarified, chuckling slightly. "I'm just─"

"You are shy, then?" Sebastian interrupted. "Let me start first… if that's okay with you?"

Kurt shrugged. This Sebastian Smythe was quite a guy. He talked frenziedly and seemed like a 'friendly' person. No wonder the Double A branch here in Los Angeles was more successful than the one in Miami.

"Well, as you know, my name is Sebastian Smythe and I'm the devilishly talented manager of your company." Sebastian smirked, showing those white, structured teeth which look unreal like the fake ones Kurt saw at the dentist. "I'm not married… never have been and never will be, by the way. I'm thirty-something-years-old and I was born in Miami. I─"

Kurt stops him instantly. "What did you say just now?"

"Uh… what?" Sebastian looked confused. "That I was born in Miami?"

"No, not that. You said you are thirty… something?" Kurt hesitated.

Sebastian rolled his eyes, a very unmanly and childish act to do for a guy his age but yet, Kurt used to do that, when his husband was still alive. "Mr. Anderson-Hummel, I've been working in Double A since _Alex Anderson's _era…"

"So, uh… you… you are already _thirty_?" Kurt stuttered. He just didn't believe the man in front of him, Sebastian Smythe was way much older than he was. That seemed impossible! He looked younger. Although being freakishly tall and thin, the guy was somewhat _fit_ and _handsome _too.

The smug smirk was out once again. "I also have scars everywhere to prove that I am a matured man."

_Now I'm Everett_. Kurt whispered, relishing the moment he told Everett about scars.

"Your coffee, sirs." The coffee shop's new staff placed the coffee on Kurt's and Sebastian's table. Sebastian nodded and gestured for the man to leave but Kurt remained quiet. "Sir?" The new guy spoke again, a little bit louder this time. He wanted to make sure he got the order right.

Kurt finally gaped at the guy, forcing out a smile. "Thank─" The smile suddenly dimmed once he looked at the man. Kurt's eyes widened and his mouth hung open. _Oh my God… It couldn't be true? _Kurt quickly stood up.

"Sir, your coff─"

"Blaine…" Kurt reached out for the hand of the man that was standing before him.

The guy yanked his hand away immediately. His face paled in horror as he stepped away from Kurt.

"Blaine, it's me…" Kurt's eyes fill with tears. He comes closer to the man that looked _exactly _like Blaine… the dark hair, the hazel eyes, the height, those lips.

"I-I d-don't know you." The guy stammered, trying to get away.

Kurt's tears spilled. He impedes the guy's way. "Blaine, please."

"H-How do you know m-my n-name?" The guy's eyes widen.

"Blaine…" Kurt smiled, stroking the man's face and all of a sudden receiving a hard punch to his face.

"Jesse!" Sebastian shrieked. He can't believe his pal just punched his boss, the _owner _of the company where he works!

Kurt touched his stinging face. The man that Kurt had been missing like crazy just walked away, running towards the back door. Kurt stared at the man behind the counter who was now facing him. "I don't care who you are but you are in my place of business mister, so stop harassing my worker!" Jesse yelled.

"I'm not─ That is him!" Kurt elucidates frantically. "That is _Blaine_!"

"Yeah, that's Blaine, so?"

"No, you don't get it! That's Blaine! _My_ _husband_, Blaine!" Kurt almost shouts. His eyes search madly for the guy who had disappeared.

The talkative Sebastian Smythe's jaw dropped. "Mr. Anderson-Hummel, that was not your husband. He is gone… remember?"

Jesse looked at Kurt's distraught condition and his anger turned into sympathy. "I'm sorry but that Blaine is _not_ your husband. His name is Blaine Criss. He's my sister's fiancé."

X0x0X0x0X

_Blaine thought his head was going to explode and his brain had enlarged triple its original size. The problems seemed to increase instead of decreasing. Honestly, Blaine always thought about giving up. It had been two years since his parents and Sophia's death but Blaine still struggled to build back his life. Some of his employees had quit because Blaine couldn't pay their monthly salaries to clear up his debts. Double A Corporation was going to go bankrupt and Blaine felt hopeless. This company was his grandfather's life, something that his late father had been proud of and after three generations, Double A Corporation was destroyed by him._

_Rachel had left him as well, leaving him to take care of their son. Blaine didn't know how much more he could handle. He was thankful Burt Hummel and his son offered their help to take care of Marcus Everett for a while. Blaine was shocked at first when Kurt Hummel… his never-a-friend __**Kurt Hummel **__came to him and said he would look out for Marcus Everett when Blaine was too busy to do so. It was true, Blaine was busy as hell. He had to travel back and forth to meet clients and had to bring Marcus with him because there was nobody for him to ask to watch Marcus. He didn't have enough money to hire a babysitter for the entire month either._

_The Hummels had been taking care of Marcus for months yet they didn't ask for anything. They were actually **sincere **__in helping him. Blaine had no doubt that Burt was a nice man but Kurt? Why on Earth had Kurt Hummel want to trouble himself by aiding him? It was weird yet Blaine was really grateful for Kurt's help. He couldn't do it without Kurt and his father's help. It caused a weird sensation deep inside Blaine. Sam Evans was a great employee and friend too but Blaine didn't feel anything he was feeling towards Kurt at Sam. The feeling made Blaine anxious. Sam had been supporting him and when the problems were solved, Blaine would make sure he would repay his friends back… including Kurt Hummel._

_"Mr. Anderson…" Sam Evans knocked on Blaine's door before stepping inside. Blaine sighed heavily, knowing Sam was bringing him bad news._

_"Just spill it out, Sam. I'm ready…" A lump formed in Blaine's throat. He had been counting the days until the bank declared him bankrupt. Double A Corporation couldn't be saved anymore. Not without the staff and the shareholders. There was no more money in the Double A accounts and Blaine had used his own money as well to save his company but no avail._

_Sam pressed his lips together, not answering._

"_Sam, please. We already know this was bound to happen." Blaine responded to Sam's silence. "I'll pay everything that I owe you when I can find the money; you don't have to worry about it, alright?"_

_"You know I don't mind about the money, Blaine. I care about you and this company." Sam didn't try to be formal anymore. He took a deep breath before giving Blaine the papers. "David Karofsky has officially sold his share in this company."_

_Blaine covered his face in his hands._ "And we are _**officially **__doomed."_

_"But there are few people who want to buy Karofsky's share." Sam spoke up and smiled a genuine smile. "And the other shares as well."_

_Blaine's head shot up. "What?"_

_"You heard me." Sam didn't want to repeat the same thing. He stood there like a statue._

_Blaine looked shocked. "But… But h-how?"_

_Sam shrugged. "For all I know, __**Kurt **__found them. You'll have to ask Kurt about that for more info. I don't know what he has done but he managed to confide in them and apparently, those guys have faith in him." Sam finally took a seat in front of Blaine. "They are all set, Blaine. The documents are all here."_

"This is _**impossible**__!" Blaine gasped. "There is no way─"_

_"It's done, okay?" Sam barged in immediately, not wanting Blaine to think anymore. "Karofsky was desperate to leave and would take anything anyone offered him and he sold it without even thinking. We are the ones who got the great return here. We still have time. We **will **work this out, Blaine."_

_Before Blaine could react, there was a soft knock on the door and both men turned to look. Kurt Hummel entered the room with Marcus Everett sound asleep in his arms. "Am I interrupting something?"_

_Sam stood up abruptly. "Nope, you certainly are not interrupting anything." He walked to the door. "I'll leave you two to discuss."_

_"Sam─" Blaine tried to stop him but Sam just winked._

_"So, uh…" Kurt stepped inside, feeling a little awkward. "It's late and Everett's already sleeping so my dad asked me to send him home but you were not there so I came here instead." The words were fast and continuous._

_Blaine stood up from his chair and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He didn't know why but he felt shy and strange all of a sudden when he came face to face with Kurt Hummel alone in his room. "Thanks for taking care of him. Sorry for troubling you and your dad."_

_Kurt smiled slightly, stroking the three-year-old's face. "It's okay. It's no trouble at all. I love spending time with him. I love him already." Kurt blushed and handed Marcus Everett to his father. "Everett is a great kid."_

_Blaine smiled back, proud that someone other than him loved his son. He gently put Marcus Everett on the red couch. "He likes you, you know? Kurt this, Kurt that. I… I really appreciate your help. Thank you, Kurt."_

_Kurt's face became red. He felt butterflies in his stomach. Blaine never called him by his first name or ever talked to him with such tenderness like this before. Hell, they didn't even want to talk to each other without meaning business. Kurt didn't reckon anything after that when suddenly his lips were sealed with a kiss. Kurt froze, his body was going stiff as his mind was trying to gather information._

_As quickly as the kiss came, it was gone just as quickly as well. Kurt opened his eyes and saw Blaine was taking a few steps backward, covering his mouth with his hand in shock. "I'm sorry… I… I didn't… Sorry…" Blaine walked away from Kurt, leaving him in the room with Marcus Everett._

_Kurt stood there, too surprised to move, too stunned to react but the kiss… the kiss meant something and Kurt_ _**felt **__something. He actually felt free and… and he felt content. Kurt rushed out the room, searching for the man that gave him this pleasant sensation. He found him, standing on the balcony, looking upset. "Blaine…"_

_Blaine turned. "I─"_

_Blaine didn't get a chance to speak when this time, Kurt stopped him with a kiss. Not reacting like Kurt did the first time, Blaine returned the kiss back. The kiss was pure, loving and there was no hurry in it. They just took their time. When Kurt and Blaine pulled back, their gazes were locked together, staring into each other eyes which found a new start for them._

X0x0X0x0X

From the moment he saw the dashing man with the chestnut brown hair enter the shop, Blaine's eyes were glued to him. The man looked familiar and Blaine couldn't get rid of the feeling of emptiness inside him. He was actually shaking when Jesse asked him to send the coffees to the man's table and his hands were trembling so much that he was afraid he might break Jesse's stuff… again. Today was his first day working with Jesse since he had been released from the hospital a few days before. The doctors wanted him to rest but his medical bills were out of control. Rachel and her stepbrother Jesse, didn't have that kind of money so he had to work. Once the medical bills were paid, Blaine would rest as long as he needed.

Blaine was startled and scared when the man's expression changed when he looked at him. His touch though, gave Blaine comfort but when the man mentioned his name, the feeling of being terrified was back. The way the man looked at him, the way his eyes were pleading sent dread through Blaine's body. When Jesse punched the guy, Blaine didn't know what to do so he ran away. Blaine didn't go far because he had _amnesia _and he was positive he couldn't find his way back later on. So to be safe, Blaine tried to control himself at the back of the coffee shop.

"Hey, man." Blaine jumps when someone touches his shoulder. He cranes his neck to look at the voice's owner. It's his 'new' friend, Finn Hudson. Blaine still didn't remember anything, that's why he didn't notice that the voice belonged to Finn. He can only recognize Rachel and Jesse's voices and that's it. "Jesse called me just now. What's up, man?"

"Jesse didn't tell you?"

Finn shook his head, taking a seat next to Blaine. "St. James didn't tell me _anything_!"

"That man, inside… He frightened me…" Blaine admits. Sure, Finn is the clown among his 'friends', Blaine knew that when he first met the guy but Finn could be serious if he wanted to.

"What man?"

"The man that's with Jesse's friend." Blaine says quietly.

Finn raised his brow. "The guy with Sebastian? The small, pale and handsome guy?"

Blaine nodded slowly.

"That's Kurt Hummel, dude! He owns the company where Sebastian works." Finn explains. His voice is enveloped with cheeriness. "The guy has the 'ka-ching' which we could only dream to have, my friend."

Blaine closed his eyes. "He knows me… He knows my name."

Finn chewed on his lip. "Well, do you know _him_?"

Blaine shoots Finn a deathly glare.

"Right, right, you have amnesia. Sorry, I forgot that." Finn apologizes, patting Blaine's shoulder. "Look man, that Kurt guy, is not crazy or a stalker if that's what you are worried about. It's just… he lost his husband in a car accident and his husband's name was Blaine, like you."

"Did he look like me too?" Blaine inquires anxiously.

"Who? Kurt's Blaine?"

"Yeah."

Finn shrugs. "I don't know, man. I've never met him or saw him. Even Sebastian doesn't know much about this 'Blaine' guy. Sebastian met his father once or twice but that was it. This guy was not from here. He was from Ohio, the same goes for that Hummel guy but they are rich! You know the place where Seb works?"

"Not really, why?"

"Kurt Hummel _owns_ another two branches in Miami and Ohio! Well, he inherited them from his late husband but seriously, who cares, right? The most important thing is money, man! Money! _Ka-ching_!" Finn laughs loudly.

"It must have been hard for him to lose his husband." Blaine states simply, standing up from the pavement.

Finn rolled his eyes. "Dude, didn't you hear what I've told you? _Husband_, man. Those guys were gay!" There was a hint of disgust in his voice.

"They were still _in love_, Finn. You don't have a right to judge people. Gay or straight, love is still love." Blaine affirms firmly. "There's nothing wrong with that."

Finn huffed, taking out his cigarettes. Blaine shakes his head in disapproval and looks in another direction. He didn't want to 'face' a homophobe right now but he also wasn't ready to meet the guy, Kurt, again if he went back inside. If he does look like Kurt's late husband, he didn't want the guy to suffer even more. That guy probably had suffered enough already.

Blaine sighed. He still didn't feel like he belonged there. His neighborhood might not be the best neighborhood in Los Angeles but at least he had a place he could call home. At least he had a fiancée and great friends. But even so, the feeling of emptiness was still there with him. He hoped he would gain his memories back even though it seems he most likely wouldn't. He wanted his memories so he could rid the unpleasant feeling of emptiness once and for all. He had nothing; no education, no money and possibly no identity. He was Blaine Criss. He perhaps was born and raised in California but he wanted an identity which he could remember by himself, not told by someone else.

Blaine wanted his memories back… soon.


	4. PART THREE: Wait for You

**Hiya, guys! Just wanna say thanks for reading and to the reviewers, ME LOVE YA! :D Oooh and by the way, there's a mild NC-17 (or mild M) rated content in this chapter so uh... beware? Haha! Well, that's all from me... ENJOY! **

"_So baby I will wait for you cause I don't know what else I can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time if it takes the rest of my life  
Baby I will wait for you if you think I'm fine it just ain't true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you…"_

Kurt can't stop shuddering. His body and his hands are trembling uncontrollably since he saw that guy who looked like Blaine. Sebastian Smythe had taken him to the hotel right away to prevent him from hyperventilating. Kurt was struggling too much that the tall man couldn't handle him alone. The driver Thad, had to help Sebastian with Kurt. The other guy, Sebastian's friend Jesse, wanted to take him to the hospital but Kurt refused to go. Kurt wanted to go back to the coffee shop. He wanted to see _his Blaine_. Kurt just knew that that guy was _his_ _husband _in a heartbeat. Nobody could fool him, not when it came to the man he loves.

Even though Sebastian told him that the man his saw was Blaine _Criss _and not his husband, Kurt didn't believe him. He couldn't and wouldn't believe it. There was no way that that man was Blaine Criss. Kurt was certain that the guy was Blaine Anderson. Kurt knows his husband; body and soul and once he saw the waiter, there was no doubt in his mind that he was his Blaine. Kurt always had a feeling inside him that Blaine was still alive. There was no body to prove it. Blaine was not dead from the accident. Kurt managed to survive the car crash; Blaine must have survived as well. Somebody was messing with him by telling him Blaine was dead to make him suffer, that's all. One day Blaine would come out from his hiding and say 'gotcha'. Blaine would laugh so hard knowing he had nailed the joke. Kurt was sure about that.

Kurt pulled out his phone. He wanted to hear his son's voice and everything would be all right. Maybe Marcus Everett was part of the sick 'plan' since the boy hasn't shed any tears since Blaine's death but Kurt didn't mind. As long as Blaine was still alive although his husband was hiding from him, Kurt was going to be okay. Blaine and Everett like to prank him anyway. Kurt was used to it. That was what made Kurt feel like _home_. When Everett was a little older, maybe he and Blaine would adopt a kid so Everett would have a friend to play with. A daughter would be nice. A little girl that he and Blaine could spoil with all the girly stuff they could buy. It would bring out the much softer side of his husband for sure and Everett would be an awesome big brother.

Kurt jumped slightly when his phone rang. His hands are still shaking, causing the phone to drop on the floor. Kurt didn't expect a call from anyone so he was not prepared for anything. Kurt had warned Sebastian Smythe _not _to call him or the manager would have a downward mobility so Kurt was pretty sure the caller was not Sebastian. Moreover, Kurt practically yelled at the guy to leave him the fuck alone once they reached Kurt's hotel room. Kurt might not have frightened Sebastian but he surely had scared Thad. Kurt would apologize to them despite his position but not now. He would do it later.

Kurt picked up the phone from the floor and pressed the answer button on his phone but he didn't say anything to the caller. He didn't bother to look at the caller ID and he also didn't bother to acknowledge whoever was on the other line. "What the fuck took you so long to answer the phone, Hummel?!" Sam Evans' angry voice booms from the speaker. "Are you getting yourself drunk?! If you are drinking, so help me God I will—"

"I'm not drunk, Sam." Kurt cuts Sam's sentence short. His voice is weak and he doesn't trouble to cover it up. "And I haven't touched any liquor either so you can calm down now."

"Good. Let's keep it that way." Sam's tone is firm.

Kurt sits at the edge of the bed. "Why are you calling me?"

"Something you want to tell me?" Sam replied by questioning Kurt instead of answering his question.

"Uh… no?" Kurt fidgeted on the bed.

Sam huffed angrily. "Cut the crap, Hummel. I know something is up with you. Some guy named _Sebastian Smythe _called me saying he's from the LA branch and asked me to check on you. You better tell me what the fuck happened causing a guy you barely know to be fucking worried about you!"

Kurt bit his lower lip. Judging by his tone and the usage of his last name, Sam was _seriously_ pissed. Kurt didn't want to tell Sam about Blaine because he knew Sam would take away the remaining hopes he had about his husband. Everyone in Ohio kept telling him that Blaine was dead and if Kurt told Sam about Blaine Criss, the guy was going to repeat his speech about Blaine all over again and Kurt couldn't have it. They acted like they didn't know what it caused to Kurt's feelings. His friends acted like it was _nothing _that he lost a husband just to keep him from turning insane.

"Kurt!" Sam shouted from over the phone. Kurt draws out a heavy sigh. If only Everett were there with him, his son would shout back or hit Sam for shouting at his Papa.

"It's nothing, Sam." Kurt states calmly. He was tired and all he wished for was to sleep. He had to prepare for the next day because he was going to go to Jesse's coffee shop and approach Blaine… with or without help.

"Nothing my ass." Sam growled but his tone was softer. "You better not be hiding anything from me, Kurt. If you won't tell me anything while I'm still being nice, I'll come there myself and you won't like that. There _is_ something wrong over there and I _know _it!"

Kurt walked to the balcony. The room was starting to swallow him and he needed the fresh air. "I know he's not dead."

"Who?" Sam was puzzled.

"Blaine." Kurt says softly. The name always brought comfort to him. "I know my husband is still alive and I saw him."

Kurt can hear Sam swear. The line was quiet for a moment before Sam spoke again. "Kurt, listen to me." The angry voice is gone and it had been replaced by a much tender one with a slight tone of fear. "Blaine is dead. Your husband is gone and he is not coming back, Kurt."

"You are lying." Kurt chuckled faintly and shakily. "You can't lie anymore Sam, because I _saw _him. Blaine would never leave me alone. You know that."

"Kurt…" Sam sighs.

"Please, Sam." Kurt was on the verge of crying. "I know it's him. He's _my_ Blaine. I saw him, I talked to him… I _touched _him. He's real and I'm not making this up. It's true…"

Sam breathed in. Kurt's suffering had become his since Blaine died. Both of them love Blaine and when the man died, the lost was hard for the both of them. "Listen to yourself, Kurt. You know it's not true, it _can't_ be true. You are _hoping_ for it to actually be true. The man you are talking about was not your husband, Kurt. I was there when they… when they pronounced his death. I was there when they put him in the ground. The man probably just _looked_ like Blaine but he was _not _him."

Sam might not have been able to see Kurt's tears but Kurt's quiet sobs were breaking his heart. "I know it's hard but you have to move on. You have to face the truth. You… You can't keep this up Kurt, or you will turn into a mad man. I care about you…" Sam took a deep breath. "You go get some sleep. I'll come to see you tomorrow, okay?"

Kurt didn't answer as he continued to weep.

"Okay?" Sam raised his voice a little. He needed to make sure Kurt was going to be okay until he went to California.

"Yeah…" Kurt's voice was so low Sam barely heard him.

Once their conversation had ended, Kurt walked toward his bed and crawled under the sheets. He carried on crying, thinking about his life and his loss. He didn't want to face the cruelty of life. Kurt didn't think he could handle it… not when his supporter was gone.

The next morning Kurt woke up to the sound of his phone ringing and banging on the room door. He didn't know when he had fallen asleep. He felt dizzy from the involuntary wake up. He moved slowly to the door, not wanting anybody to break down his door and burst inside. People might think he was dead and they were there to check on him. Maybe it was better if he was already dead. That way he could meet his husband again and probably his mom as well. They would take good care of him. Kurt somewhat smiled at that.

Kurt opened the door and the faces of two worried friends were staring back at him. His best friend Mercedes Jones quickly hugged him while his other friend Santana Lopez, burst into the room seeming like she was looking for something.

"So good to see you, boo!" Mercedes breaks the hug.

"Uh… nice to see you too, Mercedes." Kurt was surprised. He closes the door afterwards. "I thought _Sam _was coming?"

"Hello to you, Kurt." Santana scorns when Kurt doesn't greet her. She was leaning against the TV cabinet. Her arms folded while her face is hard.

"Hi, Santana." Kurt states idly, walking towards the bed, Mercedes following him. "Where's Sam?"

"Busy handling the company while you are gone, obviously." Santana mentions, eyes glued to Kurt.

Mercedes sighs, taking a seat on the bed and pulls Kurt to sit with her. "Stop it, Santana. We are here for Kurt."

Santana gets back on her feet and gets closer to her friends. "I _am _here for you Kurt, but I have had enough. I'm tired of this!"

Kurt gets off the bed, snarling. "You don't know what it feels like!" He yells, pacing to the balcony and gaping at the scenery of the city in the morning.

Santana and Mercedes tag along. "Yeah, I don't know what it feels like to lose a husband but this is too much! Sam said you saw a man and thought he was Blaine! What the hell, Kurt?! Blaine is dead!"

Mercedes pushes Santana away. "That's enough! This is not the way to solve things for Kurt!"

"You don't know…" Kurt slumped on the chair, covering his face with his hands. "You will never know… how I feel."

Mercedes shoots a fierce glare at Santana and the bitch just shrugged. Sam sent them there with a purpose; to help Kurt not make him more upset. Mercedes knew Santana was fed up with Kurt's behavior but Mercedes also knew that Kurt was trying. In her opinion, Kurt had changed. He seemed like a better man since the last time she saw Kurt. Kurt after Blaine's death was a wrecked and at least the new Kurt was trying to move on with his life, even if only just a little bit.

"We want to help, Kurt." Mercedes declares gently. "I might not know how you feel, losing a husband but I've lost my mom. It's painful, I know."

"It's not the same…" Kurt says quietly.

"What's not the same? Are you saying that Mercedes' loss wasn't as painful as yours?" Santana accused. "That she didn't love her mother the way you love Blaine? That Blaine didn't mean _anything_ to me _and _Mercedes?"

Kurt looked up at his friends. "That's not… not what I meant."

"That's exactly what you meant!" Santana blamed again. "Just because Mercedes lost her mom when she was still in school, doesn't mean she's not sad! Did you ever think about that?! Stop being so selfish, Kurt!"

"Santana!" Mercedes warned. "Enough is enough, okay? Kurt, we will talk about this, all right? I want to know everything. I want to help even if Santana doesn't have the same intentions, as I do." She glared at Santana once again.

Santana just rolled her eyes and then sighed. Mercedes took that as a good sign when Santana patted Kurt's shoulder. "I admit I may have gone too far but I'm not going to apologize. So, let's talk about this _Criss _guy. If you really think he looks like Blaine, I'm sorry but you can't be here any longer. You have to come home."

"What? No, I can't do that." Kurt pushed Santana away.

"Why not?" Mercedes looked at Kurt pensively.

"I uh… I… I got work to do here. I can't just leave. I have responsibilities!" Kurt affirms, going back into the room.

Santana marched after Kurt and Mercedes went after Santana, shaking her head. "Responsibilities, huh? Towards your company or towards—"

Kurt interrupts, pushing back his bangs that are shading his eyes. "Look, guys. I know you are worried about me but truthfully, I'm _fine_." Kurt can hear his friends sigh. "Seriously… I… I'll focus on the company while I'm here and I promise I won't go see that guy. Once the work here is done, I'll go back to Ohio."

"Really?" Santana raised her eyebrow. "I don't believe you."

"Believe me, don't believe me, whatever. I'm an adult; I don't need people to babysit me. I lost someone special, someone I _love_. I lost a husband, you guys don't understand that but this guy Criss, he reminds me of my husband." Kurt took a deep breath. "It's fucking hard letting go and seeing this guy just makes it ten times harder for me to move on. I _won't _meet him again, I promise. I'm… I'm not going to let myself suffer anymore." Kurt became quiet, his head bowed to his chest.

Mercedes dropped next to Kurt. "I'll stay here with you until you finish your job, okay?"

Kurt offered a small smile. "Thanks Mercedes, but you don't need to. I can take care of myself. Just… thanks for being here. You too, Santana."

Santana smiled back but she didn't say anything.

Kurt spent the entire day with Santana and Mercedes before they went back to Ohio. With the help of Thad, they went to a stunning place for lunch and another spectacular restaurant for dinner. They talked about things that didn't make Kurt sad. Afterwards, Kurt sent them to the airport with Thad's help again. Kurt was gloomy at first because he was not use to being left alone but his friends have their own lives. They have jobs of their own and Kurt didn't want to burden them. Despite the talk he had with Santana and Mercedes, Kurt knew he had promised his friends he wouldn't go back to Jesse's coffee shop but he had to, just to see Blaine one last time. He needed to apologize to the man for his bluntness as well as tell him that they wouldn't be seeing each other again after that. It was just too painful for Kurt to come face to face with someone that _looked_ like someone he loves. Tomorrow it would be the last time he saw the 'ghost' of Blaine Anderson.

X0x0X0x0X

Kurt's heart was racing as he stepped out of the cab. This was one of his secrets so he couldn't ask for Thad or Sebastian's help because that would only make him face a death sentence from Mercedes, Sam and Santana. His mind was against this but Kurt chose to ignore his mind and follow his heart instead. He was there for a reason. He would meet Blaine Criss one last time and then he would leave and not come back. Kurt would accept the fact that _his_ _Blaine_ was gone and Blaine Criss was _not _the man he loves. Kurt knows by doing this, he would be breaking his promise to his friends but he had to do this or it would haunt him for the rest of his life.

Kurt pushed open the door and slowly stepped inside the café. Just like his last visit, there weren't many people in the coffee shop. Even the counter register was empty this time. That only meant two possibilities; Kurt would have a talk with Blaine like he wished to or the owner Jesse St. James would kick him out for 'disturbing' his worker. But Kurt was going to take his chances. There were so many things he wants to get out. He was not a maniac; he was just a man that lost the love of his life. Kurt took a deep breath before walking to the counter and pressing the desk bell.

The bell echoed all over the restaurant. "I'll be with you in a minute!" A voice calls out from the back. Kurt froze in his place. The voice… the beautiful voice, the voice he missed, the voice he fell in love with.

Blaine came out, wiping his hands with his blue apron. "Hi, can I take your—" His eyes widen when he sees Kurt. "Wh- What are you doing here?" He stepped back from the counter.

Kurt didn't make a move. "Can I uh… Can I talk to you?"

Blaine observed his surroundings and it seemed to Kurt that Jesse was not around and that's why Blaine looked terrified. Kurt felt relieved, not because he had terrified Blaine but at least nobody was going to disturb his conversation with Blaine.

"You want to… to talk about what?" Blaine stammered. His knuckles have turned white from gripping the table behind him too tight. "Even though Jesse is not here, my friend Finn is only away to grab his breakfast then he is coming back so if you try to kidnap me or something, think again."

Kurt's lips form a little sad smile. _Just like my Blaine_. Blaine Criss really reminded Kurt of his late husband. If the guy only had one characteristic like Blaine did, Kurt wouldn't mind but _everything_ on Criss looked like Blaine. He had the same dark hair, the same bright hazel eyes and his voice even _sounded _like Blaine Anderson!

"Why are you smiling? Did I say something funny to you?" Blaine became fierce, making Kurt's eyebrows raise.

Kurt's sad smile was still plastered on his face, feeling like he was face to face with Blaine _Anderson _instead of Blaine Criss. "I… I just want to talk to you. I… I know I scared you before and I'm here to apologize."

Blaine narrowed his eyes, showing that he was not confident with Kurt's words. Kurt let out a sigh. "I… I am sorry for what I did to you, Bl— Mr. Criss. It's just you remind me of my husband— my _late _husband. You really look like him… a lot."

Blaine's stiff body relaxed a bit. He stepped forward, closer to the counter. "I'm sorry for your loss."

Kurt nodded, in appreciation.

Blaine poured a cup of coffee and placed it in front of Kurt. "Nonfat mocha, right?"

Kurt nodded again, but with a smile this time. "I reacted badly when I saw you. It was like a… like a dream to me. I didn't expect it. All I know is that I had to touch you, to make sure you were real… and I went too far."

"I was really afraid when you approached me like that." Blaine admitted, sipping his own coffee. "I'm new here and I don't know you or anything about you and when that happened, it freaked me out."

"Sorry…" Kurt expressed his regret.

Blaine's expression softened. "But then Finn told me about you, on what had happened and I… I think I understand what it feels like, you know? After I lost my memories I feel, incomplete… and the feeling is somewhat… I don't know… Like close to losing something important… or someone."

"What?" Kurt's heart began to beat rapidly and his eyes fall on Blaine's face.

"I was saying, maybe I know how you feel… Without my memory—"

"You _lost_ your memory?" Kurt became aware. "You have… _amnesia_?" He asked cautiously.

Blaine shrugged, not comfortable talking about his life. "Car accident, few months back. Rachel said I was missing before they found me."

"Rachel?" Kurt's voice trembled. "As in Rachel… _Berry_?"

Blaine nodded, not detecting any changes in Kurt. "Yeah, Rachel Berry. She's my fiancée. Her stepbrother Jesse, owns this shop."

Kurt paled. He felt the world tilting around him. He thought he is going to be sick. _Oh my God, oh my God… Could it be?_

"Hey, are you okay?" Blaine finally noticed something was wrong with the man in front of him and that made him worried. They were talking and suddenly Kurt appeared like he was going to faint. "I think you should—"

"I've got to go." Kurt stood up and leaving immediately.

"Hey, wait." Blaine tried to stop him. Kurt was his customer and if something happened to him, Blaine would be responsible. He needed to know what was wrong. He scrambled to catch Kurt but when he walked outside the coffee shop, Kurt was already getting into a cab, rushing to get away from him.

X0x0X0x0X

_After months of planning, the day finally came. A very prestigious hotel in Ohio that had been booked a few months back was now crowded with people. Its grand ballroom had been decorated beautifully for the special occasion. It was probably __**the **__event of the year for the state of Ohio. Many famous and important people were there and some of them even came from across the globe. The happy couple didn't get upset at all when some of the invited guests turned down their invitation because it was not the 'typical' wedding for them. For the happy couple, as long as they were together, guests or not, the perfect day would be today. Today would be their beginning as one._

_Kurt Hummel was nervous. He was sweating so badly and couldn't stay still. He moved everywhere, checking on his appearance for what seemed like the thousandth time, spraying his cologne and going to the bathroom too many times only God knew what he did in there. Kurt's friends, especially Mercedes and Santana couldn't stop laughing instead of helping Kurt calm his anxiousness down. Kurt wanted Sam's help but the man had been __**stolen **__by Blaine and even Marcus Everett wanted to be with Burt not him. Santana had asked him not to be too edgy but that was easier said than done!_

_Kurt Hummel was getting married! He was going to be married to one of the richest, popular, most eligible bachelors in Ohio. He was going to marry Blaine Anderson and he still couldn't believe it. It was happening so fast, Kurt felt dizzy. They had been dating for only a year to the day. Six months after they started dating, Blaine proposed to him. And now six months later, they were going to tie the knot. It was still bizarre for Kurt. He was only twenty-five years old and so was Blaine. He didn't care if people thought he was too young to be a husband. After today, he would be a husband __**and **__a father to Blaine's child. He loved Marcus Everett the way he loved Blaine and Kurt couldn't wait to share the responsibility as a father with Blaine. Although Marcus Everett was not his biologically, once the adoption papers were final, he would be Marcus Everett's other father, legally._

_"Kurt, we are ready." Kurt jumped. Even as his best friend, Mercedes Jones was a tease. Her grin became wider realizing she had startled the groom._

_Kurt checked himself at the mirror… again. "Do I look okay?" He asked Mercedes worriedly._

_"Hun, you look __**fine**__." Santana affirmed, smirking like Mercedes. "Come on, your future husband is waiting." Santana pushed Kurt to the door._

_Kurt gulped and stepped out of his hotel room. Blaine was just across the hall and probably was as anxious as he was. Even though he wouldn't have to walk down the aisle and be concerned that people might observed his every move, he was still going to be the centerpiece and people would definitely look at him although they were more eager to watch Blaine instead but still, it was his wedding day!_

_According to the plan, Kurt would enter from the right door while Blaine from the left and they would meet in the middle of the passage and then stand in front of the minister to say their vows. When Kurt stood in front of the door and saw the crowd and the stunning ornament of the garden theme wedding, Kurt almost chickened out and left Blaine alone but he didn't. He and Blaine wanted to be together forever and today would be the beginning of their forever._

_"Hey, you." Kurt was startled for the second time that day. He managed to utter a silent swear before comprehending that Blaine was the one who frightened him. "Ready to take a new husband, Mr. Hummel?"_

_"Always." Kurt smiled, turning to look at his __**fiancé**__. "I can't wait to be Mr. Anderson-Hummel." He admitted sincerely._

_Blaine grinned, clutching Kurt close to him. "God, I love how that sounds although it's still not too late for us to change it and become mister and mister __**Hummel**__."_

_"Not going to happen." Kurt touched Blaine's face with tenderness. "If I can't be Mr. Anderson, you can't be a Hummel either."_

_"And why not?" Blaine asked playfully even though he already knew the answer._

_Kurt grinned, tugging on Blaine's black bow tie that matched his. He was not going to answer his fiancé's question because their first argument about this had turned into a massive fight and even though he knew Blaine was just joking, he wouldn't take any risk on his wedding day._

_The reason why Kurt didn't let Blaine take his surname was because it would be the end for the Anderson legacy. Blaine was the only one left from the Anderson's family. Cooper Anderson was nowhere to be found while Sophia Anderson was long gone. Kurt liked the name and if Blaine changed it to Hummel, what would happen to Marcus Everett? Kurt didn't change his last name to Anderson for a different reason. Blaine was kind of happy when Kurt told him that he would take Blaine's last name and become Kurt __**Anderson**__ after they were married but Burt Hummel wouldn't allow it. He said only a __**wife **__could take her husband's surname and his boy was a man. Gay or not, Kurt was still a male in nature and Burt wouldn't tolerate it if Kurt amended his name to Anderson. Kurt could only chuckle. If only his dad knew how many times he had been a bottom for Blaine and how much he loved the feeling of Blaine's cock inside him. In the end, they came up with a combined name; they would keep their names, to please all parties that had been involved._

_There was one thing though that Kurt didn't agree with Blaine on when his fiancé propositioned it to him. Blaine didn't want to have a pre-nup made up and that pissed Kurt off a lot. It was not like Kurt didn't believe in their coming marriage or Blaine's love toward him but he was scared for himself. If… they did divorce, hopefully God forbid that didn't happen, Kurt didn't want to take what belonged to Blaine. Blaine's wealth was worth __**billions **__and Kurt wanted Blaine to give all he had to Marcus Everett, not him, even after they were officially married. He wouldn't take what wasn't his. His dad raised him well enough to be an honest man. But stubborn Blaine always would be stubborn Blaine. Blaine didn't want to sign the pre-nup and he even put some amount of money into an account he had made for Kurt._

_Once they were pronounced husband and husband, Kurt knew his former-fiancé-now-husband too well that Blaine couldn't wait for them to be left alone. They were dancing like teenagers during the reception; grinding and kissing like nobody's business. They knew they were the center of attention but love and lust took over that night. Marcus Everett was enjoying himself too much; he didn't feel neglected by his fathers at all. The four-year-old joined his Daddy and his new Papa on the dance floor, with a partner of his own. Marcus Everett looked so cute in his tiny tuxedo with a tiny bow tie to match Blaine and Kurt. Everything was caught in pictures and videos and it was the best night ever._

_"God…" Kurt had to stifle a moan when Blaine kissed and bit his neck intentionally. Kurt responded with a glare. What Blaine was doing was inappropriate considering where they were and the guests that might notice it._

_The bastard gave him a smirk in return, making Kurt roll his eyes. "Accompany me, will you?" Blaine spoke._

_"Wh-Where?" Kurt whispered, hoping Blaine was planning to help him with his hard on. Well, Blaine __**should**__ help him since he was the one who caused it. It was ridiculous to think he could wallow away his wood until their plane landed in another country for the honeymoon because Kurt __**couldn't **__hold out. He was as hard as steel. Kurt needed a blowjob or at least a hand job before he died… literally._

_Kurt should have known better if he thought Blaine would disappoint him, that he would at least have 'decent' honeymoon sex because as soon as they left the party…__**quietly**__, Blaine brought him to the nearest bathroom. "B… we shouldn't—"_

_Blaine pushed Kurt against the bathroom counter and hauled him up onto it. The moment Blaine ripped his clothes off his body, Kurt fell silent. The hands on his skin, his abs… And then the hands moved lower, cupping his obvious bulge and pulling the zipper down agonizingly slow, tormenting him. Kurt saw stars for a moment. "Fuck, Blaine—"_

_"I will take care of you from now on, __**hubby**__." Blaine's gaze locked onto Kurt while his hands were busy pulling out his new husband's hardening member. He captured Kurt's mouth once again as he pulled down his husband's pants. It was so hot seeing a man look so fragile and wanting, sitting in a bathroom like this._

_Kurt groaned. He threw his head back and hit the mirror but neither of them stopped, not bothering if he shattered the bathroom mirror. Blaine chuckled lightly and tugged Kurt's lip playfully. "Let me show you how much… I. Love. You." Blaine was out of his clothes so quick, Kurt didn't need to lend a hand. He was not sure whether he could because he himself was too high on desire after all._

_"Let's start, shall we?" Blaine winked, positioning his thick, long, hard erection at his husband's hole._

X0x0X0x0X

Blaine slumped tiredly on the couch. What had occurred today was weird. He and the Kurt guy were having a conversation and next thing he knew, the guy couldn't stand to be in the same room with him anymore. Blaine tried to think if had said something that might have upset Kurt but he got nothing. All he remembered was, he was talking about his accident and then that was it. Blaine felt guilty. He doesn't even know the guy but he felt connected to him. To see the guy turn ashen made Blaine concerned more than he was supposed to be and he didn't know why.

"Hey, babe." Blaine gets off the couch once he hears Rachel's voice from the door. He walked toward her and gave her a kiss. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing… just thinking about you." Blaine tells her. "Hey, Jesse." He greeted Rachel's stepbrother afterward.

"Hey." Jesse replied. "Get ready, Blaine. We are having dinner out tonight."

Blaine motions to his outfit. "Born ready." Blaine was wearing a white t-shirt with grey pants. He did look good.

Rachel chortled while Jesse just shook his head, laughing out loud from the kitchen. She moved to her and Blaine's bedroom to change her clothes. Blaine took that as a good chance to tell Jesse about Kurt's visit. He didn't have anyone else to share with. Blaine didn't tell Finn Hudson about it since Finn had a 'bad reaction' towards Kurt previously.

"Jesse…" Blaine approached his fiancée's stepbrother.

"Yeah?" Jesse's head is buried in the refrigerator. "What's up?"

Blaine rubbed the back of his neck. "Kurt came by this morning."

Jesse hit his head from standing up too soon. "He _what_?"

"He just wanted to apologize for his behavior…" Blaine defended Kurt. "I do feel sorry for him. He is truly a mess."

"Blaine, you can't just trust someone so easily." Jesse grabbed Blaine's shoulder with one hand, forcing Blaine to stay still. "Who knows if they have bad intentions toward you?"

Blaine tenderly yanks Jesse's hand away. "Kurt is not like that."

"You've only known the guy for a few days." Jesse affirmed.

"So I have awful judgment towards people?" Blaine replied.

Jesse St. James rubbed his face. "I don't want to pick a fight with you. I can't tell you what to do, you are not a child and I am not your dad. Just be careful when choosing your friends, Blaine. Not all people are nice."

"I know that…" Blaine sighed. "I'm going to wait in the car. Tell Rach to hurry." Blaine grabbed Jesse's key from the kitchen counter and left the apartment.

"You are tormenting him, you know?" Jesse closed the refrigerator door and gaped at Rachel who was coming out of her bedroom. "Blaine doesn't deserve this. I don't want to lie to him anymore."

"I can't back out now!" Rachel secures herself.

Jesse walked past her. "You shouldn't have started this in the first place." His voice is accusing.

"It's not one-hundred percent my fault!"

Jesse scorns. "Yeah, you are right… it's more like ninety-nine point nine percent. Am I right?"

Rachel huffed; her arms folded together.

Jesse stands in front of the opened door. "Think about the consequences, Rach. Blaine has already made contact with Kurt and both of them _will _know the truth someday, especially Kurt. They are not stupid. This won't turn out good, baby sister." And with that he left.

Rachel stood there, chewing on her lips. Her stepbrother was right. Once the truth came out, everything would be a disaster. She was starting to feel scared about this but she seriously couldn't back out and she wouldn't either. The money she was provided with would secure her life for _years_. She wouldn't have to work hard anymore. Money was still the most powerful thing in life; much more powerful than love. Rachel Berry wasn't going to think twice when it came to money.


	5. PART FOUR: Incomplete

"_I'd try to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete…"_

Kurt Anderson-Hummel had managed to piss off almost everyone he knew. First, it was Sebastian Smythe. Kurt had flown out from California and only told the manager of his company at the Los Angeles branch when he had already arrived in Ohio. They were supposed to have an important meeting but Kurt chose to leave. The major meeting was postponed _again_ to another time but frankly, Kurt was not sure whether he would be there or not. Business was the last thing on his mind. There was only one thing Kurt could focus on and that was _Blaine_… just Blaine.

Sebastian Smythe was not the only one that was angry at Kurt. Mercedes, Santana and also Sam were angry at him as well once they knew about Kurt's last meeting with Blaine Criss. The three of them were shocked when Burt Hummel called saying that Kurt was back from his supposedly week-long meeting in Los Angeles. The three of them rushed from their jobs to the Anderson-Hummel residence and Kurt was forced to tell them everything. Kurt told them that he was positive Blaine Criss was his husband Blaine Anderson. Blaine Criss was in a car accident a few months back, like he and _his_ Blaine were. Blaine Criss also knew a woman named Rachel Berry which Kurt was certain was the _same_ _girl_ from his husband's early life; the mother of Marcus Everett. Kurt was one-hundred and fifty percent convinced by his gut instinct that he was right. Rachel was a typical name but what were the odds there were _two_ _Rachel Berry _in Blaine's life. It was not possible.

Sam Evans was really furious at Kurt. It's not that he didn't want what Kurt said to be true but he had _seen_ the truth. He saw the gravely injured Blaine when the paramedics brought him into the ER. Blaine's entire body was caked with blood; the blood, the bruises, and the cuts on his face made Sam _almost_ not even recognize him. Kurt wasn't looking good either at that time. Burt Hummel even fainted when he saw his boy's condition. To make things worse, the doctor had lost Kurt _once_ and Blaine _twice _during the surgery in the OR. Kurt and Blaine were placed in the ICU afterward. Kurt was in a coma for forty days but Blaine… less than forty-eight hours after the surgery, Blaine was gone. His heart suddenly stopped just like that… and the doctor couldn't revive him back to life. Sam was devastated because he wasn't there when Blaine passed away.

Kurt didn't care if Sam was furious at him or wanted to kill him because this time, nobody was going to stop him. He had spent two months after he was back from Los Angeles to gather all the evidence he needed to make Blaine believe him. Blaine told Kurt that he lost his memory from the accident so it was going to be hard to convince him. Kurt was going to persuade Blaine with all the might he had. Kurt was not going to lose Blaine to someone else, especially not to Rachel Berry, the one that broke Blaine's heart before. That was why he had locked himself and Everett in his bedroom to pack their things because they were going to Los Angeles… together. Marcus Everett's existence was going to be the proof of his words that he was not lying to Blaine.

"Kurt!" Burt Hummel knocks on his son's bedroom door for the third time but Kurt refused to open it for his dad.

"Kurt Hummel! Open the door!" Burt shouted, knocking on the door harder. Kurt and Everett had been in the bedroom for almost an hour and honestly, Burt was worried. Kurt didn't answer him and neither did Everett. Burt didn't know what to think. Kurt was not the kind of man who hurts their children, and his son was not crazy but after Blaine's death, Burt was not sure anymore.

"Kurt!" Kurt flinched at his Dad's high pitched voice. He was not going to open the door until he finished packing for himself and his son. He might be younger than Burt but his Dad was a strong man and he might steal Everett and interrupt Kurt's planning.

Everett watched his Papa from the bed. His legs were dangling at the edge of the bed while his hands were clutching his favorite book. Everett liked to read and Kurt was proud of his son for that. "Papa, GB is calling for you."

"I know, Everett." Kurt replies but doesn't take his eyes off his errand.

Everett looked back and forth from the door to his Papa. "GB wants you to open the door. GB is locked outside?"

"Grandpa is doing just fine, M." Kurt put the last of their clothes in the bag. "But we are in a hurry. I need to get this done… Everett, what are you doing?" He quickly got on his feet, seeing Everett get down from the bed and walk to the large window.

"Uncle Sammy is here." Everett gaped outside the window. He had to tiptoe a little to see clearly.

_Shit! _Kurt cursed silently. His Dad probably was the one who called Sam. Luckily for him, Sam was alone and he didn't bring Santana and Mercedes with him. It was not going to be easy to get away but at least it was not as hard as having Santana and Mercedes there. "Come on, Everett. Let's change your clothes and we are good to go."

"We are going somewhere?" Everett asked happily when his Papa set him back on the bed.

"Yeah. We are going someplace special. You get to ride on a plane! You love planes, right?" Kurt put a yellow collared tee shirt with a picture of a teddy bear on it with a pair of dark blue jeans on his son.

Everett nodded, focusing on his Papa that was putting on his shoes. "I love planes. They're big and have many seats… and I can get drinks and food." He stated. "GB and Uncle Sammy are coming too?"

Kurt picked Everett up into his arms. Using his right hand Kurt took his luggage and held it with the same hand that was carrying Everett. "No. It's just you and me, buddy."

"Kurt!" The angry tone from outside the room belonged to Sam Evans this time. "Open the door before I break it!"

Kurt took a deep breath and looked at his son. "You ready?"

As soon as Everett nodded, Kurt unlocked the door.

"Kur—" Sam stumbled into the room once the door was opened.

Burt inspected Kurt from head to toe. "Where do you think you are going?"

"I'm taking Everett to LA with me." Kurt said firmly to his Dad.

Burt's eyes widen. "You are not taking my grandson anywhere!" He tried to pry Everett from Kurt's hold but Kurt tightened his grasp while Everett hid his face into his Papa's neck.

"Kurt, this is absurd! Don't tell me you are taking Everett to meet Criss!" Sam asked, looking from beside Burt at Kurt.

"That's _exactly _what I'm going to do." Kurt admitted. He makes a move forward. "I have to go. My flight is leaving in an hour."

"That's not going to happen!" Burt screeched, hurriedly blocking Kurt's way. "Everett, come here."

Kurt stepped backward. "Nobody is taking my son from me. Everett is coming with _me_ and if you take him away, I'm going to file a police report because Everett is _my_ son and I am his _legal _guardian. Nobody has a right to him except for me!"

"Papa…" Everett whimpered.

"It's okay, Everett…" Kurt attempted to soothe Everett. He wanted to pat his son's back but his hands were occupied. "Now, are you guys going to let me go in peace or what?"

None of the guys moved, making Kurt sigh in relief. But just before he stepped out of the house, Kurt could hear Sam speak from the stairs. "You are going to hurt yourself even more, Kurt."

_No, I won't_… Kurt silently told himself.

X0x0X0x0X

A wide awake Marcus Everett was chirping joyfully to his Papa. His wide hazel eyes were studying his surroundings. His spiked dark hair was now flat after snuggling into his Papa's chest while his lips were formed into a huge smile. Everett had been all over the world but that happy look Everett was giving him, made Kurt smile back. It's like Everett could feel the presence of his Daddy and that made Kurt's hope triple. Kurt really hoped once Blaine saw Everett, he at least recognized their son and from there, they would plan on something else.

"Is this the place?" Everett looked up at him.

"Uh… yeah." Kurt hesitated. He suddenly felt anxious. He hadn't been there for nearly two months but the place hadn't changed a bit.

"Papa, let's go!" Everett was practically bouncing. The four-year-old ran from his Papa's side to the coffee shop's front door and stood there. "Hurry, Papa!"

Kurt walked toward his son and he took a very deep breath before he opened the door for his son. Once they stepped inside the café, the first sight that meets them is Blaine, who was placing two cups of coffee on a table for his customers.

"Daddy!" Everett sprints toward Blaine and hugs the man's leg instantly. The sudden action causes Blaine to knock over one of the cups and coffee is splattered all over the floor.

"I miss you, Daddy." Blaine froze in his place while Marcus Everett was still clinging to Blaine's leg. Kurt didn't miss the look of terror coming from Blaine as Everett spoke again.

Kurt kneels in front of Everett and Blaine, and he slowly tries to pry the dark haired boy from Blaine. Everett is crying so Kurt pulls him into his embrace. "Shhh… it's okay, Everett. It's okay… Papa's got you."

Blaine's eyes widen hearing Kurt's words and now instead of fear, Blaine looked shocked.

"Daddy didn't hug me back…" Everett whimpered into Kurt's chest. "Daddy doesn't love me anymore…"

Kurt looked up at Blaine. Blaine and other people were watching him and Everett and even though they are making him nervous, Kurt braves himself for Everett's sake because Everett needed his Daddy back while Kurt _yearned _for his husband. Kurt stands up, letting Everett grasp his jeans. "Hi, Blaine… remember me?"

Blaine doesn't answer right away. His eyes are focusing on Kurt's distraught son. Kurt's heart melts when he sees a sign of love coming from Blaine for Everett. Blaine seemed like he wanted to pacify Everett but was forcing himself not to do so. "This is Everett… my son." Kurt touches Everett's hair.

"Why… Why is your son calling _me _Da-Daddy?" Blaine falters. Kurt is not sure whether Blaine is stammering because he is anxious or afraid of what he might find out.

"Because you _are_ his Daddy." Kurt affirms bluntly. "Everett is _our_ _son_, Blaine."

"What?!" Blaine gasps. "Are you nuts?! I don't have a son!"

"Yes… Yes, you do." Kurt says desperately. "Your real name is Blaine Anderson-Hummel… and you are my husband. You… We… were in a car accident and you lost your memory. But you really are Blaine _Anderson_, not Blaine Criss. Rachel is screwing with your head, Blaine. Please believe me. I'm telling you the truth!"

Blaine raised his eyebrow. "Rachel? What's Rachel got to do—"

"She's been lying to you, Blaine! This was all her plan!" Kurt insisted, picking up Everett from the ground. With his hands holding Everett by the boy's armpits, Kurt showed the boy to Blaine like a puppy. "You see him? This is Marcus Everett, your son _with_ Rachel Berry! She _was _your girlfriend and she left you when Everett was three!"

"No…" Blaine stepped away from Kurt and Everett. "You are lying. Rachel would never—"

Kurt draws closer to the man he loves. He is on the verge of crying. He has done everything he could so Blaine would believe him and he believes he is on the losing side. "I'm not making this up, Blaine… Please _believe_ me! Can't you _see _the resemblance Everett has with you? And… and Rachel?"

For a moment, it seems like Blaine might believe him but then, the man walks away. "You are crazy! You better go before I call the cops!"

"Blaine, please…" Kurt frantically grasps Blaine's arm. "It's me, Blaine… I'm Kurt… Your husband Kurt…"

Blaine yanks his hand away forcefully. He stares at Kurt. "I know you lost your husband, Mr. Anderson-Hummel… but I'm not him! I am _not _your husband!" He gawks at Everett afterward. "I'm sorry Everett, but I'm not your Daddy. I may look like him but I am not your father and you are not my son…"

"But Bla—" Kurt begins to speak while Everett starting to cry beside him.

Blaine cuts him short. "I think you should leave, Mr. Anderson-Hummel… and don't ever come back here."

Kurt shakes his head, not wanting to surrender because his fight was not over. "Blaine, please… You have to believe me! Rachel—"

"Blaine, you ready to… go?" The two men, including Everett look at the entrance instantly. There, stood Rachel Berry with her mouth open wide, looking stunned. "Is… Is everything okay a-around here?"

Kurt stormed over to Rachel, seeming like he is ready to kill her. It made his blood boil knowing he is right after all this time. This Rachel Berry was the one who left Blaine and Everett, this was the same woman that caused Blaine to suffer, and now she was back. Kurt was not going to let her do anything to his family this time. "You bitch! What did you do?! What have you done to Blaine?!"

"Ow!" Rachel yelps as Kurt grasped her arm. "Hey, let go of me! You are hurting me!"

Kurt gritted his teeth, tightening his hold on Rachel.

"Let her go!" A sudden pain on his cheek caused Kurt to release Rachel from his grip. Kurt touched his throbbing face, surprised with the fact that Blaine had just punched him. "You are out your mind! Get out, _now_!" Blaine yells angrily. "I don't want to see you ever again!"

Kurt's legs wouldn't budge at first but he forced himself to walk away. Drop after drop of tears were drenching his face. This was the truth… his reality. The Blaine he knows was gone. The Blaine he loves didn't feel the same way as he does. This Blaine was not the same person anymore… he was someone else. Kurt weakly took Everett into his arms but the boy struggled.

"No! Daddy!" The wailing four-year-old Marcus Everett holds out his hands, trying to catch a grip on Blaine. "Daddy!"

"That's not Daddy, Everett… He is not your Daddy anymore…" With a heavy heart, Kurt and Everett left the coffee shop; disappearing from the man they once called their family.

X0x0X0x0X

_Kurt didn't want to open his eyes. His body was sore all over. He felt like someone had slammed him into a concrete wall. He could __**feel **__his broken bones shifting inside him. His skin hurt. Something was bothering his nose. His face seemed swollen and his head was pounding painfully inside his skull but his throat… his throat was burning and Kurt wanted to scream. It was really hurting him like someone poured acid inside it. Kurt couldn't think about anything. The pain was overwhelming and Kurt wanted to go back to sleep._

_Kurt wanted to curl up next to his husband. He needed to feel the heat of his husband around him. Blaine had this special 'gift' like a superhero that could make Kurt forgot about anything he didn't want. Blaine always managed to calm him down, that was what was so special about his husband. Right now, Kurt wouldn't mind if Marcus Everett wanted to join them in bed. The baby smell that Everett still had even though he was already four years old brought comfort to Kurt. Kurt wanted Everett to wrap his tiny fingers around Kurt's bigger physique because it felt nice. But presently, Kurt could feel something was not right. He let out a groan._

_"Hey, it's okay… It's okay, Kurt. I'm here." A voice was soothing Kurt. He opened his eyes slightly._

_"That's it, Kurt. Open your eyes." The voice encouraged Kurt this time. Kurt slowly recognized the voice. He tried harder this time, so his eyes were fully open._

_Kurt's eyes traveled all over the place and they were fixed on a figure sitting on the chair next to his bed. "Dad?" Kurt croaked._

_"Hey…" There were tears welling in Burt's eyes. "How are you doing, son?"_

_"Hurts…" Kurt winced. He felt uncomfortable. The mattress was too hard for his back. Kurt wanted his __**own **__bed. Where the hell was he anyway? Why wasn't he in his own bed? And where were Blaine and Everett? "Where… am I?"_

_Burt stroked Kurt's hair tenderly. Kurt's physician had warned him that everything might be a blur to Kurt. Kurt needed to have it explained thoroughly about his condition and what was going on to refresh back his memory. "You are in a hospital, Kurt. You were in a car accident. You just woke up yesterday from a deep coma. You were in a coma for forty days, son."_

_Kurt gasped. A sudden wave of awareness came to him. Kurt remembered everything. He committed to memory about the SUV, the other cars that smashed his own vehicle… Blaine and Everett were with him. Everett was crying and Blaine was screaming._

_"The accident!" Kurt bolted from the bed and the abrupt movement made him cried in agony. "Where are… Blaine and… Everett?! Are they… okay?"_

_Burt gently laid Kurt back on the bed and he made soothing circles on Kurt's chest. "Calm down, Kurt. You can't put too much pressure on your body."_

_"I want… to see my… husband and son… Dad." Kurt said breathlessly. "I need… to see… them."_

_"Everett is in good care, don't you worry." Burt affirmed to Kurt. "He is staying with Sam for now and you can take him home once you get better. Everett misses you, you know?"_

_Kurt smiled weakly. "I miss… him too. What about… Blaine?"_

_Burt's face paled instantly, making Kurt's heart beat faster again. "Dad? What's… What's going… on? Where is… Blaine, Dad?"_

_"I'm sorry, son…" Burt spoke sorrowfully. "They tried everything they could but—"_

_Kurt shook his head. "No… No!"_

_The look Burt gave him sent a bolt of pure dread to Kurt's chest. "There… There were too many complications and… and when his heart stopped, they couldn't bring him back… I'm sorry, Kurt."_

_"No…" Burt's words stabbed Kurt's heart. Lonely tears escaped his eyes. "Please tell me… it's not… true, Dad. Blaine can't… he __**can't **__leave me alone…"_

_Burt hugged Kurt instantly. His son wasn't a crier and to see Kurt like this broke Burt's heart and made him shed tears as well. "We wanted to wait for you to wake up before… before we buried him, give you a chance to say your final goodbye but… but you were in a coma and the doctors weren't sure when you were going to wake up and Sam didn't want to wait, saying it would be cruel."_

_Kurt was half listening. He didn't want to believe that his husband was gone. He was in a coma when Blaine left him and he didn't get a chance to say goodbye. The world started to spin, Kurt felt nauseated. "When… When did Blaine… When did…" Kurt couldn't finish his sentence. It was too painful to say._

_"Two days after the accident…" Burt spoke slowly._

_Kurt burst into tears. His husband died over __**a month **__ago and he just knew about it now. He wasn't there to see his husband one last time. He didn't even get to go to Blaine's funeral. "It shouldn't… happen, Dad… The car… I was… the one… who was driving… It should've been… me…"_

_"It's not your fault, Kurt." Burt sobbed, pacifying his son. "There was nothing anyone could do…"_

_"Blaine…" Kurt whimpered dejectedly. "I want him, Dad… He can't le-leave m-me…"_

_"He's gone, son. He's gone…" Burt tried to assure Kurt._

_"My husband… is not… dead." Kurt mumbled incoherently. His eyes began to flutter close. "He is… not…"_

_Burt's eyes widen. Fear was cocooning him with Kurt's reaction. "Kurt?"_

_Kurt wheezed. "Need to… find him…"_

_Burt pushed the call button immediately. Cold sweat wetting his face, terrified. "Help! I need help in here!" He yelled, hoping someone could hear him. In seconds, a doctor and the nurses rushed into Kurt room. The medical staff efficiently worked on Kurt while Burt watched them from across the corner. It was just yesterday Kurt was out from a coma. His son was conscious for only a moment and he was back to sleep as soon as he was settled in a private room and out of the ICU. Burt silently prayed for his son to be okay because Everett was waiting for at least __**one**__ of his daddies to come back home._

X0x0X0x0X

Burt yawns tiredly, finally being able to put his only grandson to sleep. Everett was having a tantrum and refused to sleep for a week now; starting from the time he and Kurt came back from Los Angeles. The hazel eyed boy was grumpy more than usual and Burt totally blames Kurt for it. If only his son didn't take Everett to California, this wouldn't have happen.

Burt was about to go to sleep when his phone rang. His graying brows contort into a frown of anger. "This is not the time." He tells the person over the line.

"I…" The caller hesitates. "I'm scared, Burt. This isn't turning out as we planned!"

Burt huffs. "If you would do your job perfectly, there would be nothing to be worried about, would there? Just do whatever we had discussed. There is no backing out now or you will lose _everything!_"

"But…"

"What, Rachel?!" Burt loses his patience. "You do your job and _I'll _do mine. You just have to make sure Blaine will never remember anything and I'll make sure Kurt stops searching for Blaine. It's that easy!"

"No, it's not Burt… not anymore. Not when Blaine started asking question! He is beginning to have _doubts _about everything! How am I supposed to answer him, huh?! He wants to know about his family, his previous life, he wants to see his pictures… everything!" Rachel complains.

"Well then, answer his damn questions! Just give him the information he wants! Lie, Rachel! Do I have to teach you about that too?! Tie him with something because it seems like the engagement ring doesn't mean anything to him, isn't it?! He doesn't give a damn that you are his fiancée!" Burt snarls heatedly. "You are _worthless _if you can't do this simple task! All you can think and care about is the money!"

"Hey, it's not easy!" Rachel defends herself. "Blaine is still the _father_ of my son, Burt. I _used_ to love him although I'm with someone else now and it's hard to pretend! I have to _give_ myself to him, do you realize that? I have to do whatever couples do together when there is no love I have for him! I am not a _whore_!"

Burt chuckles scornfully. "Of course you are, Rachel. You are doing this after all… just for the money. I know your boyfriend is in this too but I don't get it how he can even look at you! I can't believe that you are actually Everett's mother. I love the kid so much but honestly, I feel sorry for him. But luckily, he doesn't remember about you anymore."

Rachel scoffs, her pride doesn't even graze by Burt's word towards her. "Don't act like a saint, Burt. You are just like me, after all. Your number one desire is money, like me! Don't pretend that you _love_ my son… not when you _threw _Blaine away from his life. I'm not going to be surprised if one day you betray Everett like the way you betrayed Blaine… and your own son!"

"Shut up, bitch! I'm still your boss!" Burt spats furiously. "You don't know _anything _about me and I'm nothing like you!"

Rachel laughs mockingly. "Oh, yeah? Does Kurt know his father is a son of a bitch? Are you ever going to tell Kurt that you were the one that caused the accident? Are you going to tell him that you are the one that 'killed' his husband? That you _faked _your own son-in-law's death? You are the reason Kurt lost his husband while Everett lost his Daddy because of money?"

Burt growls. His voice is firm, deep and scary. "For the last time Ms. Berry, show me some respect or I'll make sure you will _never_ get paid for what you've done! As far as I'm concern, you can keep Blaine with you forever. For now, we have to make sure that Kurt will never find out that his intuition is right… that Blaine Criss is really _his_ _husband_, Blaine Anderson." A small chuckle escapes his lips.

The sound of glass shattering makes Burt turn. His blood freezes in his veins when he comes face to face with a stunned, crying Kurt Anderson-Hummel. A look of betrayal and sadness are visible on his only child's face. Right at the moment, Burt Hummel knows he is screwed.


	6. PART FIVE: Whataya Want From Me

**Sorry for the late update. I was away for a trip to Seoul for a few days but here's the newest chapter. There's another mild NC-17 (mild M) in this part and last but not least, thank you for reading! **

"_There might have been a time when I could give myself away  
Oh, once upon a time I didn't give a damn  
But now here we are so whataya want from me  
Just don't give up I'm working it out  
Please don't give in I won't let you down  
It messed me up need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around…"_

Kurt can't sleep. He hadn't slept well since his husband's death and now, after he had been pushed out of Blaine Criss' life, his sleep deprivation had become worse. Blaine Criss is _his_ _husband _and Kurt is two-hundred percent sure about it. Somehow, his husband's ex-girlfriend and the mother of Marcus Everett was behind this and Kurt was going to find out the truth one way or another. Rachel Berry was not going to win, for whatever reasons she had planned.

Kurt slowly climbed the stairs listening; the house had become silent and Everett's crying had quieted down, proving that his boy had finally gone to sleep. Everett's behavior broke Kurt's heart. Everett didn't want to have anything to do with his Papa anymore because his son _hated_ him. It all happened because Kurt didn't want to take Everett back to see Blaine again. Since then, Marcus Everett had begun to throw temper tantrums. Kurt gave a sigh. If only he had listened to his Dad, none of this would have happened. Kurt should know better that parents _know _best.

Burt Hummel had been taking care of Everett since they returned. His dad was the one who put Marcus Everett to bed, fed his four-year-old son and bathed him because every time Everett saw Kurt, he would throw things at his Papa and start to cry. That was why tonight, Kurt was going to have a serious discussion with his father regarding Marcus Everett Anderson-Hummel. Kurt knew that his Dad was not going to be pleased with what he had to say; most likely he would be so angry that he was _sure _Burt Hummel was probably going to kill him afterwards.

Even though Blaine didn't want to see him anymore, Kurt was not going to stop. He was going to investigate about Rachel Berry and possibly hire somebody just to show Blaine that he was not lying to the man. Kurt would prove and show Blaine, Rachel's true face and that she has a hidden agenda for him. This was what was going to anger Burt Hummel. Even after all that had happened, Kurt was going to stick to his instincts and he wouldn't stop until he found out the truth and won Blaine back. Kurt was not letting Rachel steal Blaine away from him… not when she had let him go in the first place. Blaine was and is _his_, not hers.

With a tray of snacks and two mugs of hot chocolate for him and his father, Kurt walked toward Burt's bedroom. Since he was a little boy, hot chocolate had been his favorite and it didn't go away as he became an adult. The same went for Burt Hummel. Although he was somewhere in his fifties, Burt shared the same favorite beverage as Kurt. When Kurt reached Burt's bedroom, he could hear his father talking and since he didn't hear another voice responding back, Kurt knew his father was on the phone which made him frown. It was really late and Kurt was curious to know who Burt was talking to.

Without knocking, Kurt opened Burt's bedroom door slowly. "For now, we have to make sure that Kurt will never find out that his intuition is right… that Blaine Criss is really _his_ _husband_, Blaine Anderson." Kurt stiffens in his place. He is not sure whether he heard right but the words send a chill to Kurt's body. Cold sweats are trickling down his skin and the tears pour out involuntarily. Kurt's grip on the tray loosens and he barely registers the sound of the glass mugs shattering on the floor.

"Kurt…" Burt pales. The phone he is holding drops to the floor.

Kurt stares at Burt. Hurt is written on his sad features. "W-Why?"

"It's not what you think, kiddo." Burt attempts to touch his son but Kurt recoils. "Kurt…"

"_Don't_ _lie _to me!" Kurt screeches. His bellow contains sorrow and rage.

"I…" Burt wavers. "I was… You… You haven't heard the whole conversation, son."

"I heard everything, Dad… and I've heard _enough_ to know that you have been deceitful to me! I want to know _why_!" Kurt's fingers curl into a fist. He is so full of emotions that his body is shaking. "Why, Dad?! Why are you doing this to me?!"

"Kurt, I don't—"

"_Don't_ _lie_!" Kurt seethes. "Don't try to cover up with some bullshit story! I _know _what I heard! I'm not a stupid little boy anymore, Dad! Tell me why!"

Burt pressed his lips together. His cold eyes are staring into Kurt's distressed ones. He knows there is no point for him to hide anything because frankly, his conversation already revealed everything to his son. Now, Burt had to convince Kurt with his reasons why so Kurt might forgive him or better, his son might stand by his side. "I did it because I _hate _him." Burt says bitterly.

Kurt is taken aback. "W-What? You hate Blai… Blaine? W-Why?"

Burt's eyes grew colder. "He _turned_ you, Kurt. The bastard turned my sweet, innocent child into a sinner, a _fag_! You were supposed to have a _wife_, not a _husband_!"

Kurt gasps. He can't believe this. His own father is actually a _homophobe_ and his dad had concealed it very well. Not once did he think his dad was this type of a man. Kurt shudders; he is terrified of the man in front of him. His dad hadn't said anything when Kurt first told him he was dating Blaine. Sure, Burt Hummel expressed his doubts but he didn't look or _act _like a homophobe in Kurt's eyes. "Blaine doesn't have anything to do with me being gay. I… I was the one who chose this path, Dad. It came by itself, I… I fell in love…"

"You _fell_ _in love_?" Burt scoffs. He moved closer to Kurt. "Men _can't_ fall in love with each other! It's absurd and an abomination! What happened to the girls you use to date, huh? Why can't you marry one of them? Why do you have to be a sinner?! Blaine turned you into _this_!" Burt gestures in his son's direction in disgust.

"And being a _killer_ is much more noble?!" Kurt shouts back. At first he was down, knowing that his father, the one he respects and loves, is a homophobe but then his rage begins to build again, knowing he loses Blaine because of his father. "What's gotten into you, Dad?! I thought _you _of all people would know what it feels like losing someone you love! Losing a life partner!"

"Your mother is _nothing_ like that fag! Don't you _dare _compare him and her!" Burt is fuming. "Blaine got what he deserved! A guy like him should be hurt! Should be in agony, should suffer, and be tortured!"

Kurt gapes at Burt, hating the man he called his father but he tries to control his emotions. Whatever happens, Kurt will make sure Burt will be behind bars, even if it breaks his heart. "You mean a guy like _me_, Dad? You want _me_ to get hurt? You want someone to torture _me_? You want to see _me_ suffer, Dad? You want those horrible things to happen to _your _son?"

"No! Of course not!" Burt speaks in horror. "I would _never _let anything like that happen to you!"

"But I'm a _fag _too Dad, just like my husband…" Kurt says logically. He was hurt hearing those awful words coming from Burt. He didn't understand why his dad turned into this person.

Burt quickly shakes his head. He cups Kurt's face tenderly. "No, you are not one of those fags, Kurt. You are _my_ son. Blaine is gone now and you can turn back into your normal self. We have the money, son. We can do _anything _we want with it and nobody can steal it from us."

Kurt flinches; tightening his fist when he realizes Burt was doing this for money as well. "You caused me to lose a husband because of _money_?" He asked in disbelief. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"It's your money. You deserve every single penny of it! After everything I've given to the company, I have a right to it!" Burt clarifies, not even looking guilty at all.

Kurt grabs his dad by his shirt collar. His breathing is harsh and his face is red with fury. "I could _strangle_ you right now! I almost lost Blaine and Everett for real because of your greediness, do you realize that?! You planned a crash, Dad! An intentional murder! And you could have lost me too and it was all for money?! Some crappy amount of money that doesn't even _belong _to you?!"

"It's not just some crappy amount of money, son… we are talking about billions!" Burt gawks at Kurt's face, chortling slightly. "And as long as I could get my son and my grandson away from that fag, I don't mind if I caused his life."

Kurt let go of his hold on his Dad and Burt is relieved for a second, thinking Kurt was on his side before he sees a fist coming his way. Burt closes his eyes instantly and when he feels no pain, he opens his eyes bit by bit. Burt's eyes widen seeing his son's fist is buried in the wall behind him. "Everett is not even your flesh and blood…" Kurt growls.

"Are you sure about that, _son_?" Burt questions.

Kurt frowns for a moment, not sure what his father is talking about before he glares at Burt. "I'll make sure you'll never get away with this." He takes out his phone and begins dialing. "I'll make sure you _pay_ for what you did to Blaine, _Dad_."

Burt is just watching Kurt without making a move. At first, Kurt thought his father didn't mind going to jail but then, he notices Burt begins sweating. "Are you really going to choose a stranger over your own family?"

Kurt speaks firmly but he can't hide the sadness in his tone. "Blaine is my _husband_. He _is _my family."

"You are not doing this to me." Burt utters shakily. "I'm your _father_, Kurt. I'm the one who raised you! I did it all for you!"

Kurt's hands were trembling while he placed the phone to his ear. He couldn't believe he was doing this. It seemed bizarre, like a story he saw on the cop shows but this is _real_. Even though it felt like a deep stab to his heart, to call the cops on his own father, Kurt forces himself to do it because what his dad had done was unforgivable. Although he loves Burt Hummel, his idol had committed a crime. His dad was the reason Blaine is away from him, probably forever. Burt had hurt him in a way Kurt can't even imagine. Burt had planned to kill Blaine and it was serious.

"Goodbye, son…"

Kurt quickly turned to the voice, just in time to see his dad jump from the bedroom window. Kurt's mouth went dry seeing Burt disappear from the room. He thought his dad wouldn't dare jump from a window that high but he is wrong. Kurt rushed to the window and looked outside but Burt was gone. His Dad was nowhere to be seen. The dark night blocked his view to see anywhere further. Seconds later, Kurt could hear the sound of sirens from afar as Kurt burst into heavy tears. His life was a living hell and he was now alone. Blaine was with someone else, Everett hated him and now, his dad was gone…

X0x0X0x0X

_Since he had stepped onto the plane, Kurt couldn't stop grinning. When the plane landed, his grin only became wider. Blaine on the other hand just chuckled at his husband's behavior. __**Husband**__… Kurt liked that word a lot. The flight was a long one but Kurt didn't notice it at all. He was too caught up with Blaine's presence on their private plane. It was awesome having a plane to yourself because you could do anything you wanted without people looking at you, judging your behavior and feeling shy for being in a public place. During the flight to their honeymoon destination, Kurt and Blaine couldn't keep their hands off of each other while they were sitting in their seats. They began kissing and if only they weren't on a plane, they would have sex for the second time already because they previously had done it in the plane bathroom._

_Blaine didn't want to hide where they would spend their honeymoon to Kurt but he wanted to surprise his newlywed husband. The only information he gave Kurt was that they would be out of the United States and somewhere Kurt would have __**never**__ expected. Since he became engaged to Kurt Hummel, Blaine had already planned their honeymoon and he had found the best place to celebrate their marriage. As much as Blaine loved the USA, Blaine wanted something different for the celebration this time around. Moreover, he had already been all over the United States and he wanted to experience something he hadn't before with Kurt. He had chosen a country in Asia. A country that not many people knew about that had some beautiful beaches. The country only has two seasons a year; rainy season and summer. No spring or fall and mostly, no winter season because Blaine knew how much Kurt __**hated **__the cold._

_As Blaine expected, Kurt was fascinated by the view. Kurt didn't look too impressed when they stepped off of the plane since there was nothing unique about the place. Plane hangars always looked the same no matter where you were or what country were you in but once they arrived at the hotel, Kurt was practically astounded. Blaine had chosen a beautiful private villa that had a swimming pool __**and **__a personal beach for themselves. Redang Island in Terengganu, Malaysia was the perfect choice to spend their honeymoon together. The water was the color of crystal clear turquoise and the sand at the shore seemed pearly white under the bright, hot, sunny sun._

_During their stay, after many rounds of amazing sex, the newlyweds Anderson-Hummel went snorkeling and scuba diving. Both of them were considered lucky because they got a chance to encounter the Green Turtle and the Hawkbill Turtle. They also saw corals, sea cucumbers and colorful fish like a reef shark, a blue spotted stingray and some clown fish. Kurt giggled like a girl when the fish bit his finger and swam all around him. Blaine being the naughty one, teased his new husband relentlessly when they spent part of the night walking along the beach and making out on a big rock. Blaine got his punishment later that night when Kurt sulked and __**refused **__to make love to him._

_"Hey…" Clad only in boxers, Blaine dipped into the pool but Kurt didn't notice him. "Kurt, are you still mad at me?"_

_Kurt shook his head and looked at Blaine. "This view is beautiful, Blaine. I'm glad you chose this place." He smiled at his husband and fortunately for Blaine, Kurt was back to his usual self with the help of the beautiful sunset in no time._

_"I'm glad that you do too…" Blaine spoke, moving closer toward Kurt to make contact. "I want to show you how much I love you Kurt, with the sunset being our witness. I want to show the world that you belong to me…" His breath now ghosting over Kurt's neck._

_Kurt's entire naked body shuddered in anticipation. The hot country suddenly seemed chilly to Kurt while Blaine continued his mission by kissing Kurt's jaw and neck teasingly. Kurt gulped hard but his hand was slowly tugging down the waistband of his husband's boxers. When he succeeded in getting Blaine naked, Kurt leisurely groped for Blaine's member, stroking it to full hardness._

_"God…" Blaine moaned, losing the battle to Kurt instead. He could feel goose bumps on his flesh. Blaine accidentally bit his husband's neck when Kurt's thumb playfully brushed the head of his cock. "Kurt…"_

_Kurt smirked evilly. While his left hand was occupied with his husband's cock, his right hand moved to Blaine's perfect ass, teasing along the crack. "How do you want it, __**hubby**__? Slow and passionate or… fast and hard?" Kurt whispered, grinding against his husband. "Do you want to feel me for days… or do you want to make it last?"_

_Blaine grunted, spreading his legs without saying a word. Blaine's reaction made Kurt grin mischievously. He turned Blaine around, changing their positions. Dropping his hand from his husband's ass, Kurt took both of Blaine's legs together with Blaine's whole weight and wrapped them up along his own body, particularly his waist. "Don't worry, Blaine… I know exactly what you __**need**__ and what you __**want**__."_

X0x0X0x0X

Blaine sighed for the _millionth_ time of the day. He was on break but neither him nor Finn had the desire to eat or do anything so they hung out at the back of the shop instead. Their favorite place, like Jesse always called it. Truthfully, Blaine was getting tired with his life. It wasn't adventurous at all and Blaine felt like he was destined to do _more_. He liked his job but he didn't love it like most people do. Blaine wanted to do something else. He wanted to help people, like working at the hospital for example. As much as he loved the smell of coffee, Blaine preferred the smell of antiseptic.

"Dude! Stop brooding like a vampire!" Finn bangs on the door, causing Blaine to slip from the bricks he is seated on onto the ground. "What are you even doing out here? It's still mid day, shouldn't you be in your coffin or something?"

Blaine narrows his eyes at his friend. Finn can be a douche sometimes. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?! Geez!"

Finn chuckles, holding out a hand to help Blaine up. "Sorry dude, but you are bringing bad karma around here. Need to stop it from spreading… Need to watch out for my feng-shui."

Blaine takes the hand, pushing himself up on his feet. He cautiously wipes the dirt from the back of his jeans. "Screw you, Hudson. I'm not passing anything to you, even if it's bad. You got to earn it."

"Uh huh." Finn pulls out a straight face. "Screw you back. I'm not going to get infected with anything from you, dude. I'm honorable! Do I have to remind you that I'm from royalty?"

"Yeah right… royalty from the zoo!" Blaine laughs; Finn shooting him a piercing look. "So, how's _royalty's _tummy? The castle servants feeding you wrong again?" A hint of laughter is still visible in Blaine's voice.

Finn pats his stomach, looking at his own body in worry. "This is the fourth time I went to the toilet! I really hate this, man. I think me and the toilet bowl are _in a_ _relationship _now. We spend so many times together nowadays."

Blaine chuckles, shaking his head.

"I think I need to tone down my sex life a little bit. Not sure how my girl is going to take it though. She is feisty and I believe she is a… _sex addict_." Finn whispers at the end of his sentence.

"Lucky for you then. Rach is nothing like your girl." Blaine grumbles a little bit. "But… I'm not sure if I should mind about that or not."

"Ooh, hot story!" Finn claps his hands cheerily. "Tell me bro, come on. I want to know _everything_!"

Blaine slaps Finn's head upright. "Pervert! Are you turning into a gossip columnist because if you are, I don't think I want to be friends with you anymore…"

"Aw, don't be like that Blainey. I just… care about you, you know? I want to know if I could lend a hand… if you've got a _problem_… in _that _department." Finn wiggles his eyebrows playfully.

Blaine leans against the wall, sighing. "Can I be honest with you?"

Finn follows Blaine's action. "Sure, man. What's up?"

"It's not that I don't care about Rachel but it feels weird… when we are _together_…" Blaine hesitates. Finn is his _only _close friend and even though Blaine doesn't like to share his private life, he needs his friend's opinion and support.

Finn becomes serious. "You mean _together _together?"

Blaine nods weakly. "I don't… I don't think I love her anymore…"

Finn's eyes widen. Blaine becomes restless when Finn doesn't say anything but Finn speaks eventually. "Uh… you sure about that, Blaine? Because this is serious. You… You could lose your _job _if Jesse finds out. You know he is protective of his baby sister."

Blaine pushes his hair back. "I don't know what do now, Finn. It's just… what I feel… what I _used _to feel for her, now I feel for someone… else."

"Someone… else?" Finn asks quietly. "You _cheated _on Rachel?"

"No!" Blaine stops Finn immediately. "I didn't cheat on her. It's just… the first time I saw him… I felt something… I… I don't even _know _him but he… he makes me feel complete…"

"He?" Finn eyed Blaine cautiously before he gasps. "It's _him_, isn't it? You are in love with Sebastian's boss aren't you? You feel something for Kurt Anderson-Hummel!"

Blaine quickly covers Finn's mouth with his hand. The last thing he wanted was for Jesse St. James kick his sorry ass and lose his job… and lose a family as well.

"Are you going to leave Rachel?" Finn mumbles behind Blaine's palm.

Blaine sighs, slowly dropping his hand from Finn's mouth and closing his eyes. "You know I can't…"

"Dude, if you—"

"If I what?" Blaine looks up, wanting for Finn to finish his words but he is wrapped in a bear hug instead.

"Blaine…" Blaine's heart skips a beat when he hears the voice. The cologne reminding him of the man but the voice was all the confirmation he needed. Blaine wanted to drown into the embrace but his mind overtakes his heart like a switch. He struggled to be freed from the hug.

"Please, don't… I just got you back…" The man begs but Blaine pushes him away.

Blaine takes a deep breath, forces himself to be brave and look the man in his eyes. "Please don't do this, Kurt…"

The man's eyes glint. A tiny smile forms on his lips. "You called me Kurt… You… You remember me?"

"No!" Blaine denies. "It's… That's not what I mean. Your last name—"

"Your last name is freakishly long, dude." Finn barges in. "Could you leave and try not to disturb my friend again?" His voice is stern. "You are making this hard for him, you know?"

"He's not your friend!" Kurt blurts, smiling weakly. "He is my husband. You really are my husband, Blaine. My dad _planned _this. I'm sorry I didn't protect you but now, it doesn't matter. I've found you!"

Blaine takes a few steps backward. He can't believe the man in front of him. How many times does he have to tell Kurt that he is _not _Blaine Anderson? He might be slowly falling for Kurt but the man is totally insane and too caught up in his own grief, Blaine is not sure about following his own desire.

"Don't go away…" Kurt looks like a lost child, Blaine's heart melts. He knows he is crazy for falling for a _crazy _man but the heart wants what the heart wants. "My dad… Burt Hummel, admitted everything to me, Blaine. He didn't approve of our relationship that's why he did this. Somebody from here is behind this too and I don't know who but I'm sure it's Rachel!"

"Hey!" Finn's face is red. Rage is all over his body when Kurt accuses one of his friends. "Don't say anything stupid or I'll break your face!"

Blaine touches Finn's shoulder tenderly, stopping him from going after Kurt. Kurt only glances at Finn for a while before he is back focusing on Blaine. "I have proof, Blaine… Let's do a DNA test and… and we can get going after that. It's okay you don't remember me… that you don't remember Everett but we will wait for you to heal, Blaine… Our son and I love you!"

"You're going to take him away from us?! Who the hell do you think you are?! He is not your husband, you idiot! Your husband is dead!" Finn yells, shoving Kurt again and again until his back makes contact with the brick wall.

"Finn, stop it!" Blaine gets in between Finn and Kurt to stop them from fighting. He then turns around and faces Kurt. The man is already crying. It's startling how a man, a _handsome_ man like Kurt is easy to shed tears. "Kurt, you can't just come here and… and just do whatever you want. I have a _life _here and you could be wrong… I might not be the one you are looking for…" Blaine utters sadly.

Kurt cups Blaine's face. "I am certain about it that is why I'm doing this. I have moved here Blaine… to be close to you. I'll… I'll show you the truth. A simple test would make a difference and you'll know to _whom _you belong to. I'm begging you, Blaine… please, come with me…"

Kurt doesn't care anymore if he sounds pathetic. The police still hasn't found his dad and because of that, Kurt had made a drastic choice for his life. Less than twenty-four hours after meeting Detective Noah Puckerman, who was incharge in Burt Hummel's disappearance, Kurt had appointed Sam Evans as his replacement for Double A Corporation in Ohio. Sam is not the new president of the company, he's going to serve as a temporary substitute because Kurt had made a decision to transfer to Double A in Los Angeles. As always, Sam was far from furious and so did Mercedes Jones and Santana Lopez.

As for Marcus Everett, Kurt still received a silent treatment from his boy. Everett would only nod or shook his head when Kurt asked him a question. His son only asked him once about his GB and why were they moving away from the people he knows. Kurt managed to find a suitable apartment for him and his son to make it their home for a while. Four days later, here he is, begging for the love of his life to believe him. He has to be near Blaine, to prevent anything happen to the man he loves because until Detective Noah Puckerman and his crew find Burt Hummel, he has to protect Blaine.

"Blaine, please…"

Blaine gives Kurt a sad smile. His lips tremble. He wants this so much. His heart knows what he is doing is right. His life is with Kurt because the man's presence fills him. He doesn't feel lonely or empty when he is close to Kurt but the moment could shatter. This happy part might be just a dream and something else was already tying him here. "I'm sorry Kurt, but I can't come with you."

"W-Why not?" Kurt stammers. "You know you are doing the right thing. I could feel you, Blaine… and I know you are feeling it too…"

"Even if it's true… that I'm _your_ Blaine, I can't do this. I…" Blaine swallows painfully the lump in his throat. Kurt is going to be devastated but it's now or never. "Rachel is pregnant and I'm going to be a father…"


	7. PART SIX: Not Me, Not I

**For my dearest Becca who's so eager to read the new part... :)**

"_If you think love is blind  
That I wouldn't see the flaws between the lines  
Surprise that I caught you out on every single time that you lied  
Did you think that every time I see you I would cry  
No not me, not I, not I… No not me not I…"_

Kurt has decided to just give up. Not with his or Marcus Everett's life and not even with his job, but he is giving up with Blaine. For five straight months after Kurt found out about Burt's plan in 'vanishing' Blaine, he had tried to persuade the man he loves with everything he has. Every single time Kurt sent gifts to Blaine, they would be returned back to him. Each time he came by Lost Angels Coffee Shop owned by Rachel's stepbrother Jesse St. James, Blaine would run away from him. Blaine also had refused to take a paternity test Kurt had suggested to him to prove that Marcus Everett was his. Kurt just wanted to rest; he just wanted to know that he was right, that his intuition was one-hundred percent correct. Deep down, Kurt already knew the answer and that was why he was still in Los Angeles.

Kurt knew Blaine was scared of what the test results might reveal. Finn might also have put some crazy ideas inside Blaine's head, saying nonsense things to the dark haired man to make Blaine felt insecure and hopeless. But whatever was inside Blaine's mind, it had made him push Kurt away. As much as Kurt wanted Blaine back, he was not going to take Blaine away from his unborn baby. As hard and painful as it was for him to admit that Blaine was having a _baby_ with _Rachel Berry_, he wasn't that cruel. The baby was Blaine's and he was not going to separate a baby from his or her father. Blaine is a truthful man and there's no doubt he would take responsibility for his acts but all Kurt wanted Blaine to do was give him a chance. They could be together like they used to once Rachel was _out _of the picture.

The woman was a bitch. Even though Kurt still didn't have the evidence, he needed to prove that Rachel was involved in his father's sick arrangement. Kurt trusted his instincts. There's no way she didn't have anything to do with this. The coincidence was too _suspicious_. Kurt would not be surprised if the person his dad was talking to when he was caught was Rachel Berry. Rachel had the advantage right now. She was giving Blaine a child… well, _children_ since Marcus Everett is hers as well. If Blaine would come back to him, Kurt would take care of his new kid just like he took care of Everett before. He is not a monster and the baby is innocent. He or she was conceived in the wrong place and at the wrong time. But again, the fact that Blaine had _sex_ with someone else, who was _Rachel_ breaks Kurt's soul. He and Blaine were still _legally_ _married_. Blaine was having sex with her resulting in _a_ _baby _when Kurt hadn't even looked at anyone else since he woke up from the coma… until now.

After moving to California, after Blaine had completely rejected him from his life and after spending too much time together, Kurt had became surprisingly close to the manager of his company, Sebastian Smythe. It was too soon for Kurt to move on when Blaine was just in his reach but the attention Sebastian gave him, the tenderness the man had been showing him was slowly repairing his broken heart. It felt wrong but Kurt _needed _somebody in his life. As much as Kurt could tell, Sebastian Smythe was a great guy. The only peeve Kurt could find on the man was Sebastian was arrested a few years back for a DUI. He even asked Sebastian about it and Sebastian told him he had too much booze and was too drunk to realize he couldn't drive. The guy joked and made fun of himself and Kurt was back at ease.

Funnily though, Kurt didn't know how he could _fall_ for Sebastian. The guy was nothing like Blaine. While Blaine was this beautiful creature with big hazel eyes, full lips, long lashes, tanned skin with freckles splattered all over his back and body, with the stunning curly dark hair, Sebastian Smythe was the opposite. Sebastian's face was firm, his eyes are dark and his lips didn't even match Blaine. His hair was darker than Kurt's own and the guy even had big teeth, but Kurt felt attracted to him. Kurt himself couldn't believe it because the _only_ guy he ever loved is Blaine. Kurt would never admit that he was in love again. This was just a phase for him because he was _desperate_ for a human touch. Blaine was the one who could touch his heart and his soul. Whatever he was feeling for Sebastian, it was just another stage. Kurt might have had boyfriends before but his _true_ _love_, the _only_ man for him, his _everything_, is Blaine Anderson.

As for Marcus Everett, his son had stopped asking about his Grandpa Burt. Kurt was afraid at first, scared that Everett might be having a breakdown. The poor boy had been left behind so many times before. First Rachel, then Blaine and now it was Burt Hummel's turn. But the good news was, Everett was talking to him again. The first words when he started talking to him again were, _"Papa, I'm hungry." _Kurt chuckled a bit but then he cried. Marcus Everett reminded him so much of Blaine. The same hazel eyes, and dark hair although Everett's hair was more thinner than Blaine's. The father and son then spent the night cuddled in Kurt's huge bed after finishing two big bowls of ice cream.

"Mr. Hummel, someone is here to see you." His secretary Brittany S. Pierce voice boomed out from the phone.

"It's _Anderson_-Hummel…" Kurt tells her, sighing. He had been working there for months but the woman always repeated the same mistake, by forgetting to mention his _other_ last name; like she did it on purpose. Everybody knew that his name was Kurt _Anderson-Hummel_. "Let them in."

Kurt quickly stands up from his comfy chair when he sees someone he's been waiting to meet walks into his office. "Detective Puckerman…"

Detective Noah Puckerman holds out his hand. "How are you Mr. Anderson-Hummel?"

"I'm good." Kurt takes the man's hand and shakes it. "Have a seat detective." Kurt motions to the black chair in front of his desk. "Is there anything new in your investigation?" He asks cautiously.

"I'm afraid not." Detective Puckerman sighs. "We don't have any lead on Burt Hummel. He might have flown out of the country to Mexico or maybe Canada but we are still searching for him."

Kurt nods weakly. Truthfully, he missed his father. The man did raise him after all. It was always the two of them and they are connected to each other by blood but Burt Hummel is a felon. He needed to be behind bars. "What brings you here then?"

"We found something else that might shock you." The detective takes out something from his envelope and places it on Kurt's desk. "You might want to take a look."

Kurt obtains the papers cautiously, quirking an eyebrow at the good looking detective. "What is this?"

"Double A Corporation's account transactions." Detective Puckerman explains. "Somebody has been stealing money from your company. We accidentally found it while searching for your father. It might be one of the leads that could solve this case or we could be dealing with a new case here."

"Stealing… money? But who?" Kurt examines the papers in his grip. A quick glance shows nothing bizarre but he worked in the Double A account department before and if you looked closely, you could see a huge amount of money was missing. Whoever did this made a very cautious movement because thousands of dollars were gone. "Why didn't I notice this before?"

Detective Noah Puckerman leans forward. "Maybe they did a great job hiding it from you. It could also be someone you trust. There are so many cases like this and I will see this through." Detective Puckerman continues.

Kurt freezes in his place. The detective's words cause a chill to run down his body, feeling like something bad was about to happen.

"Is something the matter Mr. Anderson-Hummel?" Detective Puckerman asks, noticing Kurt's discomfort. "Did something occur to you that I should know?"

Kurt pinches the bridge of his nose. "Uh… no, detective. There's just… I have lots of things in my mind right now." He chuckles slightly but there is no humor in it.

"Well, do you have any clue where we could find your father?" Detective Puckerman presses his back further into his chair. "It's been five months and we don't have any clue where he is right now. Do you have any special childhood place that he always brought you? Or a place you always spent your time together?"

"No." Kurt simply answers. "We never traveled a lot. Ohio was practically our lives. We went to a few places once in a while but there was no special place. We spent a lot of time at home actually…"

Detective Puckerman writes down the information. "Home, huh? If I do recall, your childhood house is still yours, right? You did not sell it even after you moved in to your husband's place and got married?"

"Yeah… My dad… he didn't want to sell it because the house had so many memories and it was hard just to give it away." Kurt frowns for a moment. "Wait, Detective. You think my dad is still in Ohio? I thought you said he is not in the country anymore?"

Detective Noah Puckerman settles his pen and notebook on his thigh, clutching them carefully so they wouldn't drop. "There are some assumptions that Burt Hummel _might _be in Ohio because he has nowhere else to go but there is also a possibility that he has escaped the United States."

Kurt becomes anxious in his seat. "Why would he still be in Lima? Is… Is my dad involved in the stolen money case?"

"It's possible." Detective Puckerman quickly agrees. "He did set up a car crash and intended to kill your husband. Maybe Burt stole the money from the Double A account as a precaution… in case things didn't turn out as he planned but there is also a slight chance that somebody else did this. Like I said, there's a possibility."

Kurt nods faintly. "What about my husband's case then? Did you… talk to him, Detective?"

Detective Puckerman looks at Kurt. A look of sorry latched on his expression. "My partner did question Mr. Criss and he really doesn't know what's going on. Detective Chang had talked to Mr. Criss' specialist Dr. William Schuester, and the doctor had verified about Mr. Criss' condition. I won't go as far as telling you that Blaine Criss is your husband but this case is suspicious and Mr. Criss' background is doubtful."

"Doubtful?" Kurt's voice drops.

"His personal details." Detective Puckerman clarifies. "There was no definite information about Blaine Criss. We could only find out about his life starting from the age of twenty and so on. Before that, nothing… it's like he is a ghost."

"That's because Blaine Criss _is _Blaine Anderson." Kurt's tone is tight.

Detective Puckerman sighs. "But his fiancée gave us all the info we needed. She said Criss was a Canadian and his belongings were burnt in a fire when he was a teenager. His parents were dead and he was the only child. He moved here a couple of years back, worked at a workshop and they met when her car broke down in the middle of the night."

Kurt presses his lips together, angry. "That's bullshit, Detective! That bitch is _lying_ and you should _arrest _her! Test Blaine and you will find out the truth!"

"Easy, Mr. Anderson-Hummel. Just calm down." Detective Puckerman stops Kurt from knocking everything off his desk. "I _do _believe the test will prove everything… DNA can't lie but we have to get a warrant and since we don't have enough evidence and no witnesses, we have to wait. The judge won't grant us a warrant so easily. Right now, whatever is going on with Mr. Blaine Criss or Ms. Rachel Berry, it's the real deal."

Detective Noah Puckerman stands up from his chair, buttoning back up his grey suit. The man looks stunning with his hair, those eyes, the baby blue tie and most importantly, the vest. Not many guys like to wear vests these days. "That's it for now. I'm going to go back to Ohio and investigate more. I _will _solve this case, Mr. Anderson-Hummel."

Kurt shakes the man's hand and watches him leave. He goes back inside his office, staring at the bunch of papers Detective Puckerman gave him just now. He gawks at them cautiously and his eyes widen, noticing a few details on the paper that were off.

As soon as he finished observing the account reports, Kurt stormed out from his office and into Sebastian Smythe's room which was located a level below him. "Mr. Anderson-Hummel, you can't go in." Sebastian's secretary tries to stop him but Kurt ignores the too skinny woman and the mother of two.

"What the hell is this, Sebastian?" He throws the papers in front of Sebastian's face. "You're _stealing _from my company?!"

Sebastian's brows crease, taking the papers and looking at them. He seems dangerous when he is focusing on something. No wonder why Marcus Everett was scared of this man. "What's going on?"

"What's going on?! What's _going_ on?!" Kurt yells. "You fucking _bastard_! You've been using me!"

"What is this, Kurt? I don't understand." Sebastian seems confused. The papers are still in his grip.

"I might be twenty-five years old but don't treat me like I'm a kid and most certainly don't treat me like I'm stupid!" Kurt seethes. "You are the only one who is capable of doing this! You got close to me so you could steal _more_?" Kurt comes dangerously close to Sebastian. "Tell me Sebastian, is it worth it? Trying to get my attention when I don't give a damn? Playing nice while you try to suck my money from me?!"

Sebastian breathes in. "Kurt…"

"It's _Mr. Anderson-Hummel_ to you." Kurt says heatedly. "You see this, Sebastian?" He points to a section on the paper. "It started after _you _began working here… way before I began dating Blaine. My dad didn't do this. He's not stupid and he is certainly not behind this so why don't we save the time and you… Tell. Me. The. Truth!"

"You're not making any sense…" Sebastian Smythe utters softly.

Kurt grits his teeth. "You might be older than me but I _know_ my way in this business. Take your things and _leave_ my fucking building because you are _fired_!"

Kurt leaves the stunned, mouth agape Sebastian Smythe in the man's office. He rushes out the door, fists clench tightly. Everybody in his life has used him. Kurt doesn't know what he did wrong. Is it he is too young to handle all of this? Or is he just too _naïve_ about life? Kurt grabs his phone, dialing Detective Noah Puckerman's number and hopes he is not too late. The stolen money leads him to Sebastian and brings him closer to catching everyone else including his own father. Sebastian Smythe might be the solution in this and the man could bring Blaine back in his life.

X0x0X0x0X

_The first thing Blaine saw when he stepped inside the house was the sight of Marcus Everett watching Spongebob Squarepants in the living room. The boy was curled up on the floor, gawking at the large plasma TV while his thumb was occupying his mouth. Blaine smiled at the sight. His boy was getting bigger each day and it was sad thinking his parents weren't here to see their grandson grow up. Sophia and Cooper would never know about their nephew and it made Blaine feel bad for Everett._

_Burt Hummel had been a good surrogate grandfather to Marcus Everett and Blaine could see the love Burt had for his boy was genuine. Burt was devoted to Everett like Everett was his own grandchild. Blaine hated thinking about how Rachel could just leave Everett and not come back even once to see her son. Blaine thought Rachel was the perfect girl for him. She was always sweet and kind and amazingly beautiful. Rachel wasn't too excited when she found out she was pregnant with Everett and Blaine admitted that they were too young to have a kid but Blaine succeeded in persuading her to keep the baby and he hadn't regretted it at all. Without Marcus Everett, Blaine was alone._

_"Where is he?" Kurt's quiet voice made Blaine turn. They were sneaking around the house like teenagers because they had big news to tell the entire family. Yes, Blaine was delighted to call Kurt and Burt Hummel and the rest of his helpers in the Anderson mansion as his family._

_"Watching cartoons." Blaine whispered, knowing his voice would echo loudly in the big house._

_A kiss on his cheek caused Blaine to grin widely. He gave Kurt a slight nudge in the ribs with his elbow. "Kurt, control yourself will you? Everett is right over there and your dad might see us!"_

_Kurt guffawed. "Our son __**knows **__we are dating and so does my dad so stop worrying. In fact I guarantee he will love this! More than us!"_

_**Our son…**__ Blaine's heart blossomed hearing that. There was no doubt Kurt loved Marcus Everett the same way Blaine did. "Even though Everett knows, I don't want him witnessing anything like that with us. You are not that __**gentle **__you know. I don't want to scar my son for life… Everett isn't even thirteen!" Blaine spoke inaudibly._

_Kurt chortled again, receiving a stronger nudge from Blaine this time. "It's not too early to learn though…" He said._

_Blaine glared at his boyfriend. He felt silly hiding behind the wall just so that Everett would not see him and Kurt. "Dude, where's your dad?"_

_Kurt unexpectedly hugged Blaine. His lips brushed Blaine's ear. "Are you scared of my dad, B? Are you afraid that he might slaughter you for __**screwing **__his boy? I think he knows we are fucking, babe."_

_"Shut up, Kurt." Blaine pouted. It was cute to Kurt how an adult man like Blaine could look so adorable doing that. "You might have to be BFFs with your right hand if you don't stop." Kurt was about to say something but Blaine stopped him. "I mean it!"_

_"And you would get blue balls syndrome yourself." Kurt showed a sweet face to Blaine. It was true though. If Kurt couldn't have sex, neither did Blaine. It was a pure satisfaction to Kurt knowing Blaine was bitten by his own words._

_"What are you two doing?" A deep voice shocked both of them. Kurt jumped while Blaine lost all the color on his face. "And you two are __**very **__late."_

_Kurt turned, noticing his dad was holding a mug of hot chocolate; probably not for Everett but for himself. "Dad…" Kurt whined. "I'm twenty-five years old; I don't have a curfew anymore."_

_Blaine forced himself not to laugh although he would pay __**hundreds **__to see Kurt stomp his feet like a child. "You don't but Everett does. It's past his bedtime already. You know how hard it is to put him to bed without both of you saying goodnight to him first?" Burt Hummel babbled._

_"We were too caught up…" Kurt explained._

_Burt narrowed his eyes. "Do you know how many Spongebob Squarepants episodes I had to watch?" He still tried to make Kurt feel guilty for forgetting to come home on time. "You owe me." He pointed a finger at Blaine._

_Blaine nodded; giving the man he respected as a father his brightest smile. "Got it, Burt." He made a move towards Everett and the Hummels quickly paced after him._

_"Eveeereeett…" Blaine singsonged to the dark haired boy since his four-year-old didn't notice him at all. "Oh, Eveeereeett…"_

_"Daddy!" Marcus Everett woke up from his previous position, climbing up into Blaine's embrace. "You are home!"_

_Blaine took his son and kissed Everett's forehead lovingly. "I wasn't out all night and you missed me already, buddy?"_

_"Uh huh. I want you to kiss me goodnight and read me stories. Lots of them!" Everett told his Daddy happily. "Papa K!" He screamed joyfully when he saw Kurt. "You are here to kiss me goodnight too?"_

_Kurt smiled, taking Everett from Blaine. "Yeah buddy, and your Daddy and I have an awesome story to tell you."_

_"What?" Everett's eyes sparkled in delight._

_Kurt gawped at Blaine for approval and the shorter man nodded but Burt seemed lost. "Here's how it goes…" Kurt stated, taking a seat on the leather couch and leaving a space for Blaine. "There's a cute curly, dark haired boy who lives in a huge house called the Anderson mansion and his name is Everett…"_

_"That's me!" Everett giggled._

_"Everett has a great father who he loves so much and another man in his life he calls Papa K." Kurt continued._

_Everett laughed. "That's you."_

_"Everett's Daddy and Papa K are madly in love and they love Everett so much that they decided to stay together forever and ever so they made a decision to get married." Kurt eyed Everett to see whether the boy understood him or not._

_Burt gasped and it didn't escape Kurt's hearing. Kurt frowned at his dad's reaction but the next thing he knew, Everett wrapped his tiny arms around Kurt's neck so tight that Kurt could hardly breathe. "You and Daddy are getting married?"_

_"Yes, Everett." Blaine verified, beaming at his son. "Do you love it? You could call Kurt, Papa from now on buddy because he is going to be your father!"_

_"Really?" Everett was awed. "Is Papa K going to sleep here every night? And play games with me? And watch cartoons with me too?"_

_Kurt chortled. "I'm moving in here, kiddo. We could do anything you want anytime!"_

"Yeah!" Everett bounced with Kurt's help. "Can I sleep with Papa K too?"

"Who is Daddy going to sleep with if you take Papa away?" Blaine asked, pretending to be hurt. "I know you would choose Papa instead of me."

_Everett couldn't stop giggling. "No, Daddy. You can sleep with me and Papa K. I have big bed. We can share. You too GB!"_

_Burt didn't say anything he just gave the boy a little smile._

_"You have a __**big**__ bed because you are a __**big **__boy, Everett… and big boys sleep by themselves." Blaine mentioned._

_Everett was quiet for a moment. "But you are a big boy too Daddy, bigger than me. You should sleep alone too." He said confidently._

_Blaine blushed, not knowing how to reply._

_Kurt cackled hard at that. "Aren't you going to call me Papa, Everett? You should use it from now on. I love being your Papa." He changed the topic since he knew Blaine couldn't find the best answer to reply to their son._

_"Papa…" Everett tested the word but he hid his face in Kurt's neck afterward. "Funny…"_

_Blaine laughed hard and so did Kurt while Everett looked at his parents shyly._

_"So, you two are getting married?" Burt spoke, interrupting the happy moment._

_Kurt grinned widely. "Yeah, dad. Blaine proposed to me few hours ago. We are engaged! I'm his fiancé now." He said, locking his eyes with Blaine._

_"My fiancé." Blaine replied with a smirk, stealing a quick kiss from Kurt._

X0x0X0x0X

The event that happened few days ago was choking Blaine to the core. Out of nowhere, two men came into the coffee shop and wanted to see him. The guys dressed neatly but Blaine didn't expect them to be the law force. Blaine was terrified at first, scared if he had done something illegal or Jesse did something bad but when the cops told him they were investigating about Blaine Anderson-Hummel, Blaine's world stopped. He thought he had succeeded in getting away from Kurt's problem but he was wrong. It was hard for him to rebuff Kurt because deep down, he was falling for the man but his common sense was what stopped him from following Kurt and leaving Rachel to take care of their unborn child alone.

Everything that came out of the detectives' mouths scared the shit out of Blaine. They weren't even the typical cops. They were the _FBIs_. They talked about voluntary manslaughter, murder, kidnapping and all the things Blaine thought he would hear only on TV, not in real life. They mentioned about a test that Kurt had told him about before but Blaine didn't want to do it. Why? He was afraid of the consequences. It might turn out to be negative and then Kurt would immediately leave him because seriously, Kurt Anderson-Hummel just wanted his husband Blaine _Anderson_, not him. It sounded crazy but Blaine was starting to think that he really _was _Blaine Anderson. Dr. William Schuester had told him about his 'disease', the loss of memory or amnesia and it was possible whatever Kurt had been telling him was the truth. Blaine was also starting to remember a bit… and he hoped it was the answer he's been looking for.

There was another thing that was bugging him… the boy named Marcus Everett. He would be lying if he said he couldn't see any resemblance of him and Rachel in the boy. Even though Everett has his eyes and his curly, dark hair, Rachel's features were in Everett as well like the way she talked. Blaine was stuck. He didn't know what choice to make; follow his heart or his mind. He missed Kurt and he wanted to see Marcus Everett again. He wanted to hug the boy and tell him that it was going to be okay. Marcus Everett was too young to suffer but then again, if he chose to be with Kurt, his unborn child _would _suffer. It was like bad karma and cruel fate were haunting him.

Blaine walked out of the coffee shop, already asking the new guy to cover for him because he felt sick. He wanted to go home and sleep, rest his mind and get away from everything for a while. Fucking Finn Hudson was on emergency leave; he and his stupid stomach problem making Blaine lose someone to rely on. Finn had to come to work tomorrow or Blaine was going to lose his mind. He wouldn't disturb Finn today but tomorrow, his friend was a dead man if he was a no show at work.

Blaine slowly climbed the stairs to his apartment and once he reached the front door, Blaine's brows puckered. The door was slightly ajar and nobody was supposed to be home. Rachel was at work and so was Jesse St. James. Blaine walked into his house despite the bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Blaine searched the entire house, starting from the living room and the kitchen to the bathroom and that left only two places left; the bedrooms. Rachel kept expensive accessories in their bedroom but who would be stupid enough to rob from a low class apartment?

As he got closer to the bedroom, Blaine's heart was thumping rapidly like a drum. He could hear sounds coming from the bedroom and there were sounds of grunting and moaning. _What the hell? _Blaine thought before he pushed the door open with one of his legs.

"Rach?" Blaine's eyes widened seeing his girl; his seven months _pregnant_ _fiancée_ covered with sweat and naked on the bed with another man. Blaine couldn't see the man clearly since the man's back was facing him but when the man turned to look at him, Blaine swore he would have rather chose _death_ instead of this life. "Finn?"


	8. PART SEVEN: The Kill

**To all readers especially those who reviewed, thank you so much! :) Warning: Violent content.**

"_You say you wanted more  
What are you waiting for I'm not running from you  
Come break me down bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you  
Look in my eyes you're killing me, killing me  
All I wanted was you…"_

Blaine was stunned. His body went numb and he was stuck like glue to the doorframe. Blaine's mind was trying to gather what he had seen, his mouth attempting to say something but not being able to find exactly what to say while his heart… was hurt with the _betrayal_ with what he had just witnessed. Deep down Blaine knew that whatever explanation Rachel and Finn had was not going to be worth it. He _knew_ with a sickly realization that his _best friend_ and his _fiancée_ wouldn't try to appease him. They wouldn't lie to him, instead, they would tell him the truth straight to his face like he had no feelings at all. He might have lost all his memories but his emotions were still there, one-hundred percent. Blaine was still a human being. He _has _sentiment.

Blaine just stood there, stock still as he watched Rachel cover herself up with the sheet while Finn was still naked on the bed, not even attempting to wrap his pride with anything. He actually looked proud, satisfied and waiting for Blaine to explode. The goofy grin Blaine always saw had been replaced with a smirk… a _cruel _smirk that Blaine didn't want to perceive since it was bestowed to him. Blaine clenched his fists, wanting so much to punch Finn and teach him about not taking what wasn't his but Finn wouldn't give a damn about it.

"Aren't you going to say anything, Blaine? Did the cat get your tongue or you just not care?" Finn begins, getting off the bed still showing his sick smirk to Blaine. "She is one fine lover, right? I'm sure you know how it feels. The way she moves, the way she says my name… oops sorry, _our_ _names_. It's just full of lust and sex. The difference is, Rachel _loves_ me and when we have sex, she is totally _mine_ but with you? I don't think she's really into it. She's _pretending_, Blaine." Finn carries on; loving the way Blaine's face had turned red with rage.

Finn walked towards Blaine, locking their eyes together before he caught a quick glance of Rachel who was standing quietly at the head of the bed. Her face bowed down. "You didn't stand a chance, _Anderson_."

"What?" Blaine is taken aback. He looks back and forth to Finn and Rachel but Finn just stares at him and Rachel doesn't dare look him in the eyes.

"Shocking, right? _Kurt_ was telling the truth. You are his husband. You _are_ Blaine Anderson-Hummel." Finn folds his arms across his chest once he comes face to face with Blaine. "I thought it would be hard but it was _awfully easy_ to deceive you. For a very successful businessman, you are kind of brainless."

Blaine's right fist swung to strike Finn but the taller man gripped his hand instantly, chuckling. "You want to hit me, Blaine? Really? _You?_" Finn drops Blaine's hand and grabs behind the man's neck, dragging Blaine to follow him and smash his face into the mirror.

"Finn!" Rachel screams, running towards Blaine. "What the hell?!"

"_That _will teach you to respect me." Finn growls, letting go of Blaine.

Blaine drops onto the floor, panting. Rachel tries to check on him but Blaine shrugs her away. "Don't…" Blaine murmurs. The smash to the mirror gave him a few cuts on his face especially a deep one near one eye. He glared at Finn. "_You_ took something… from me. You are the one… who should respect… _me_!"

"Well, well, well… Trying to justify yourself, are you?" Finn grasps Blaine's short, thick, curly hair, forcing him to stand making Blaine grunt in pain. "You think _I_ stole Rachel from you? No, no, no… She is _my_ girlfriend and she is _mine_! She was your girlfriend once though. _Was_, Blaine. Remember the boy Kurt brought with him? Marcus Everett? Guess what? He _is _your son with Rachel but that was the past! Rach belongs to me now!"

Blaine gasps. The dreams he had made more sense now. They were not dreams but _memories_ from the past. "Everett is ours? You left Everett to be with _him_?" Blaine asks Rachel accusingly. "That's why he's with Kurt… Kurt takes care of him… because he is my husband… and you don't want Everett."

Finn looks impressed. "You are starting to remember, huh?" He tightens his hold on Blaine before knocking the man onto the floor. "Too bad you won't live to see the ending of your perfect life."

"What?" Rachel's eyes widen. She is terrified. "Finn, are you…?"

"Going to kill your _precious_ Blaine?" Finn finishes Rachel's sentence. "Yes, Rach. Blaine must die. I don't want to get caught. He is beginning to remember everything and he is worthless to us now. Burt Hummel has disappeared, leaving us with _nothing_. Bring the chair here." Finn orders at Rachel and the pregnant woman follows it blindly.

"Get up!" Finn yells, kicking Blaine's side. "I said get up!"

Blaine doesn't move, laying motionless on the floor. His face is hurt and his body is aching. "Hey, are you deaf?!" Finn screamed louder, dropping to his knees as his hands seize Blaine's shirt. One hand curling into a fist before he hits Blaine in the face again and again until he is satisfied. "When I give you an order, you do as I say!"

"Fuck you." Blaine spats.

Finn grits his teeth. His hands move along Blaine's neck, forcing him to stand while choking the shorter man in the process. He throws a couple more blows to Blaine's face repeatedly while his knee hits Blaine's side and stomach. "Don't act clever Blaine, or I'll make sure you die excruciatingly."

"Finn…" Rachel touches Finn's shoulder tenderly. Her eyes are observing Blaine's broken body on the floor.

"Back off, Rach." Finn shrugs her away. "I know you don't want to do this but we have to. We can't let Blaine walk away. He knows too much. If both of us get caught, who will take care of our baby?" He sickly strokes Rachel protruding belly with affection.

Blaine struggles to get up, blood running out of his nose and mouth. One of his eyes is swollen so badly that he can only see with one eye. Rachel has to look away from looking into Blaine's dejected soul. "The baby… is not mine?"

Finn puffs callously, staring at Blaine from where he stood. "Did you really think the baby is yours? He's _mine_, Blaine… mine. You think Rachel wants to carry another one of your spawn? Open your eyes, you are _nothing _to her!"

Blaine gapes at Rachel but she looks away, seeming ashamed of herself. "One of the… good things that… happened to me… She did give me… Everett…"

"It was a mistake and you got lucky, that's all." Finn doesn't appear to be pleased about it. He jerks Blaine up and pushes him onto the chair Rachel had gathered earlier. He takes out some rope and tied Blaine's wrists and ankles to the chair. Finn then landed another punch to Blaine's battered body and face again and again, over and over. His fist relentlessly shows Blaine his hatred.

The hits just kept coming and Blaine's head snapped back and forth with the force of the blows but he adamantly kept himself conscious, not wanting to pass out. Every second was crucial and Blaine knew if he let the darkness succumb him, he might never wake up. Finn Hudson wanted him dead and Blaine wasn't going to let the man win so easy. He would fight till his last breath.

Blaine's mind traveled to Kurt. The perfect man he called his husband would be devastated to hear the news that this time, Blaine really was dead. Blaine wanted to tell Kurt that he was so sorry for not believing him before even though his own heart protested because he loved Kurt the first time he laid his eyes on him. He was going to _die _and Kurt would never know how much Blaine misses him. Kurt will be left alone again but at least Kurt has Everett.

Blaine doesn't remember much but right now, he recalls something. A life he had with Kurt and Everett. They were in a winter cabin somewhere, throwing snow at each other. Kurt was laughing hard and Everett was rolling around in the snow, leaving marks of his presence there. Blaine could feel warmth spreading all over his body as he reminisced about it instead of the cold sensation right now. A single tear stains his cheek and Blaine doesn't care anymore if Finn mocks him about it.

"Stop, Finn… Please!" Rachel begs, noticing Blaine's distress. Blaine is definitely going to die if she doesn't do something to stop her boyfriend from killing the father of her first born. She didn't sign up for this even if it was all for the money. Burt offered her _a_ _thousand_ _dollars_ but she is _not _a killer. "Burt told us perfectly clear that Blaine shouldn't be killed, Finn! He—"

"Burt Hummel is gone, Rachel! _Gone! _He promised us money and we fucking babysat Blaine for him but he has vanished! The deal is off! If we don't kill Blaine, what are we going to do? Keep him here forever and be his sole provider?!" Finn shouts.

"There must be another way, baby… there has to be." Rachel persuades soothingly. "We always find a way…"

Finn grips her shoulders with both hands but was gentle unlike the way he had treated Blaine. "Not this time, Rach. Blaine…" Finn glares in Blaine's direction for a second before he continued. "He knows too much and it would jeopardize us. Think about our child. Do you want him to—" He suddenly stops. His focus is no longer on Rachel but Blaine. "You know, something is fishy about this."

Finn seized Blaine's bloody, mangled face. He squeezed the twenty-five year old's cheeks like Blaine was an adorable chubby kid. Blaine wanted to scream. Finn's actions were hurting him and there was no doubt his nose was already broken. "I don't get it why Burt wanted you out of his son's life but he wanted to make sure that you lived. He gave us money to _watch_ you, _not_ to kill you. It's very suspicious, don't you think? What's going on with you and Burt Hummel, Blaine, huh? Is there anything _I _should know? We are buddies, after all, right?"

Blaine spits the copper liquid inside his mouth onto Finn's face. "Go to hell."

"Fuck!" Finn swears, his fist finding its way to Blaine's abdomen once again. He pushes over the chair Blaine is sitting on and walks out of the bedroom. Blaine falls on his side, groaning. His head thumps the floor, hard.

"Blaine…" Rachel is at his side instantly. "Hey…" She nervously touches Blaine. "You are going to be okay."

"Don't. Just don't." Blaine's voice is like a whisper. He has lost his faith. It's not going to get better. Today is the day he is going to _die_… without getting a chance to see Kurt and Everett one last time.

"I'm going to go get help." Rachel says to Blaine quietly. She looked scared and Blaine didn't _want _her help. He didn't want Finn to get mad at Rachel and hurt Rachel or the baby. Rachel might deserve this but the child did not. The baby is innocent. Blaine cared about the baby. He didn't want anything to happen to the unborn child even though he or she was not his.

"Rachel…" Blaine tries to call for Rachel but she is not there with him anymore.

X0x0X0x0X

_Blaine glanced at Kurt who was looking outside the window with interest. It was not like they were in some bizarre place but Kurt made it looked like he was a kidnap victim. This wasn't going to be like their usual date. Blaine had planned something special today. Kurt for sure didn't expect it but Blaine knew he would like it. No, not liked it… Kurt would __**love **__it._

_They had been dating for six months and Blaine knew Kurt was the one. He didn't need to wait for two or three years to make sure he had made the right choice because the one he had selected was his everything. Kurt was more than perfect. Blaine didn't look for someone __**beautiful**__. Hell, he wasn't ready to start a relationship but Kurt came in like a dream and he was the complete package. A man… Blaine fell in love with __**a **__**man **__instead of the opposite gender but he felt whole._

_Not just Kurt had been by his side through the ups and downs, he loved Marcus Everett as well. That was the most important thing for Blaine, his top priority; for someone to love Everett. Moreover, they had known each other like __**forever**__. It bothered Blaine a lot just thinking about how stupid he was before. He didn't realize Kurt's good heart because they were formidable rivals since birth. Blaine was glad though that he finally opened his eyes or he wouldn't be with Kurt. He wouldn't be as happy as he was if he chose to keep closing his eyes and heart forever._

_"Blaine, where are you taking me?" Kurt gawked at him with his beautiful blue eyes. Blaine hated those eyes sometimes but he was crazy over it __**all the time**__._

_Blaine grinned. "It's a secret."_

_"Dude, I'm not three. I hate secrets!" Kurt whined. Blaine wanted to kiss him senseless right then and there. Kurt was just so cute!_

_"It's still a secret." Blaine teased. "I'm not going to tell you. I don't want to ruin the surprise."_

_"We are on a __**date**__. I deserve to know where we are going." Kurt pressed on the matter. "You are not going to rape me and kill me afterward, right? Leave me to die?"_

_Blaine guffawed. "Kurt, you are acting like a __**virgin**__. Although, you are way far from one, if you know what I mean." He wiggled his eyebrows. "Just relax, will you? I am __**not **__going to rape you but maybe we could do a little role playing later on because honestly, it sounds really kinky. I am so going to top."_

_"Haha." Kurt faked his laugh. "You are not getting __**near **__**me **__unless you tell me where we are heading. You want to take that chance, Blaine?"_

_Blaine continued to smile. "We are here already." He said, moving the gear of his BMW to park. Kurt looked out at the window again and this time, his eyes sparkled. "Remember this place, Kurt?"_

_"Yeah…" Kurt was speechless. He got out of the car and leaned against it while waiting for Blaine to be beside him. "This is where you took me on our first date." Kurt gawked at Blaine with love filled in his eyes._

_Blaine smiled, taking Kurt's hand in his and walking together on the sandy ground. "I was uh… I didn't have enough money to take you somewhere more subtle so I brought you here and… bought you a hotdog." He said shyly._

_"That was the best and the most romantic first date ever." Kurt declared proudly. "It was __**perfect**__."_

_"I don't know how I got this lucky. I was nothing and I had nothing at that time. No money… nothing. But you were there. You came into my life when I needed someone. I'm bless to have you, Kurt." Blaine confessed._

_Kurt gave his boyfriend a wide smile. "You are special, Blaine. Money means nothing to me. Your love is what I crave for. Yeah, money is important but we could find money… But love? A pure love is hard to get."_

_Kurt traced Blaine's lips with his fingers. "Since when did we get so cheesy?" He asked jokingly._

_Blaine chortled, lips parted. "Since we knew each other I guess. You __**kill **__all my masculinity, Kurt."_

_"You're still my alpha male, B." Kurt stole a quick kiss. "My own hobbit, the one I love so much, the man that makes me so __**crazy**__in love."_

_Blaine blushed. Even though it was night, Blaine's shyness was visible. His cheeks were pink and he was fidgeting. Kurt adored this side of his boyfriend. People always thought that Blaine was a tough man. That he had no fears whatsoever but they were wrong. Behind that maleness bravado Blaine still felt timid about himself._

_"I brought you here for a reason, Kurt." Blaine spoke as he stood in front of Kurt while his hands gripped Kurt's own. "I know we haven't dated for very long but we have known each other forever. Frankly, it's too soon but I trust my heart and I have faith in your love, Kurt."_

_"Blaine…" Kurt's mouth went dry. He thought he knew what it was Blaine was going to do next but he didn't want to hope too much because it could be something else entirely._

_"I know we are only twenty-four years old and I'm not pushing you or anything it's just I… I want to make it official, Kurt. I want the whole world to know that you belong to me and that I'm yours." Blaine validated. "I want to show the world our love. I promise to love you and cherish you until the day I die and every breath that I have is to make you happy. So…" He took a deep breath. "Kurt Hummel, will you marry me and give me the honor of being your husband?"_

_"Blaine…" Kurt breathed in. "I… I…" He was not hesitating but Kurt was just too shocked to form any coherent words. He would say yes in a heartbeat but his voice was stuck somewhere and he couldn't get it out._

_Blaine felt agitated when Kurt didn't say anything. In fact, his boyfriend seemed like a fish because his mouth would open and then close again but nothing came out. "You uh… you don't want to marry me, Kurt?"_

_"Yes!" Kurt answered immediately._

_Instead of looking happy, Blaine looked gloomier. "I know it's too soon." He mumbled to himself._

_"No!" Kurt said differently._

_Blaine looked up at Kurt, his face written with confusion. Kurt chuckled slightly, realizing that Blaine had misunderstood his words. Kurt cupped Blaine's face with his soft paws. "Yes, I will marry you Blaine Anderson. You just made me the __**happiest**__ man on __Earth__with that proposal!"_

_Blaine's face broke into a bright smile. He kissed Kurt to show his __**fiancé**__, how happy he was. The kiss was long, slow and deep. They weren't rushing at all. "I love you so much, Kurt." He said after they pulled apart. "I don't care if other people don't agree about this. All I know is I love you and I want to be yours __**legally**__."_

_"I really love that idea… a lot." Kurt spoke. His fingers were ghosting over Blaine's cheek, caressing it warmly. "I get privileges by being your husband then. I'll ask __**a lot **__of things from you and you can't resist me when I do. I will suck your money dry since we are going to have a joint account. I also want a platinum credit card so I can shop till I drop or at least until I don't know what to buy anymore."_

_Blaine wolf whistled at Kurt's outrageous demands but guess what? He didn't believe a single claim that came out of Kurt's mouth. Kurt wanted to make him broke? Yeah, right… like __**that **__would happen. Kurt Hummel wouldn't ever do that. Not to him, not to anyone. "You have to beware then if you want to keep on with your plan because I might kill you in your sleep," He said lightheartedly._

_Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Wow, we are not even married yet but you already desire to be a widower? Once you become my husband, you will be blamed for first degree murder if you kill me, Blaine. You sure you want to carry this on? Because if we stay just as boyfriends, you can get away easily." He shook his head, noticing their conversation had become nonsense._

_Blaine chuckled wrapping his hand along Kurt's neck, driving his fiancé closer. __**Fiancé**__… Blaine couldn't wait to change Kurt's title to __**husband**__. __**His **__**husband**__. "I'm ready to get through anything with you Kurt, but the question is are __**you?**__"_

_"What do you mean?" Kurt's brow creased._

_"You know…" Blaine playfully moved his hand all over Kurt's well toned physique. "Accepting me into your life, not just legally but permanently. I have a son Kurt, and you are just twenty-four years old. I think it's unfair for you to raise a child with me while you're supposed to enjoy yourself out there… do the typical bachelor things guys do."_

_"Blaine…" Kurt tilted Blaine's chin so the younger man was looking at him. Kurt might be four days older than Blaine but Blaine had more experience than him. Blaine had gone through everything at such a young age and Kurt was so proud of him for still standing strong. "You are my life. I enjoy myself when I'm with you and I love Everett too. Us raising him together would be great to me. Truthfully, I can't wait to adopt him as my son."_

_Blaine's eyes were glistening with tears. Kurt kissed his forehead. "That way, Marcus Everett will be yours __**and **__mine legally. Nobody could separate us because we would be a family."_

_"Love you, Kurt…" Blaine's voice cracked a bit._

_"I love you too, Blaine." Kurt answered, lowering his head to give his lover a kiss. "Let's go home. I can't wait to tell Everett about our engagement."_

_"Everett is four Kurt, he won't understand." Blaine rested his head on Kurt's chest, smiling._

_Kurt pulled Blaine into a hug. "He's a bright kid. He will be ecstatic."_

_Blaine looked up at Kurt. A mischievous scheme was visible in his eyes. "Before we go home, should we… __**celebrate **__our engagement first? Have sex all night long…" He suggested while grinding himself on Kurt._

_"Fucking tease." Kurt growled in ecstasy. He could feel himself hardening inside his denim. "Better get me somewhere Blaine… fast!"_

_"Or…" Blaine trailed. His fingers were hovering on Kurt's jeans; the button, the zipper. "We could do it here. Nobody is around and it's far too late for people to still be awake and come here."_

_"Fuck!" Kurt growled louder and deeper. Blaine smirked, getting down to business._

X0x0X0x0X

Kurt had 'isolated' himself for a while now. He felt like a first class jerk. He had made a mistake and Sebastian Smythe was hurt by his action. He thought Sebastian was the white collar criminal, scamming money from his company by using him but he was wrong. Sebastian Smythe was sincere in being his friend. The guy was actually a good man even though he didn't have a filter from his brain to his mouth once in a while, but he was squeaky clean.

Kurt felt a thousand times worse since he was the one who had been _using _Sebastian to swallow down his grief. He didn't love the man, not the way he should but only as a friend. Kurt wanted to apologize, for his blunt accusation and for using the man like a puppet. Sebastian might look like a bad ass thug but the guy was actually kind. That's why people said don't judge a book by its cover because it was one-hundred percent true. Now Sebastian Smythe refused to meet him and Kurt had lost a talented manager.

"Kurt!" The door of his office opens immediately.

Kurt jumps, he is breathing rapidly. "Jesse?" He identifies his 'guest'. "What are you doing here?"

"No time to explain." Jesse St. James grasps Kurt's arm. "We've got to go now."

Kurt lets the man manhandle him. As he walked out of his room he noticed his frigging secretary wasn't in her place. _That fucker_. Kurt curses silently. He was so going to fire Brittany or maybe transfer her to someone else. The woman was _useless _as a secretary. He turned to Jesse. "What's going on, Jesse?"

"I think Rachel is in trouble." Jesse says breathlessly.

Kurt stops moving. "What that's got to do with me?"

Jesse grabs Kurt's shoulders firmly. His stare filled with worry. "Blaine might be in trouble too."

Kurt's blood freezes in his veins.

"We've got to hurry, Kurt. Rachel called me and she sounds fucking scared! She said something about Finn going mad and Blaine is hurt and then the line went dead!" Jesse jabbers.

Kurt forces himself to calm down. Panicking won't help matters. He takes a deep breath. "Do… Do you know where they are?"

"No, but I think they are in Rachel's apartment. I haven't called the cops because I'm not sure. We have to hurry, Kurt! I never heard Rachel sound so frightened like that!" Jesse tugs on Kurt's arm again and this time, Kurt moves.

The drive to Rachel Berry's apartment is the longest drive for Kurt especially when he was anxious. Jesse told him everything about the sick scam Rachel and Burt had arranged. Kurt wanted to barf. They planned to get Blaine out of his life and for what? _Money_… Kurt really hated the simple word right now. Money had changed everything in his life including his own father. If that's what he had to go through for the rest of his life because he was wealthy, Kurt was willing to trade everything for a normal life.

Once they arrive, Kurt trails behind Jesse. His heart is beating fast inside his chest, threatening to go out. He didn't know what to expect when he stepped inside Rachel's apartment but he has a bad feeling about it. He wanted to call Detective Noah Puckerman but the FBI was in Ohio, trying to solve Burt Hummel's case without knowing the bigger case was right there in Los Angeles.

"Why the fuck did you do that, Rach?!" Kurt could hear Finn's harsh yelling from outside the door. Didn't the neighbors hear it too or did they just not care?

Kurt looks at Jesse and the man nods. Blood leaves his face immediately when he sees Jesse taking out a gun. Kurt doesn't know what he has gotten himself into. He was just a typical Ohio boy, working himself out to get a better life but this was _way _out of his league. In just over a year, he had been involved in an accident, FBI searching for his father, losing a husband and now he was going to engage in gun fire too and maybe get shot?

"Rachel?!" Jesse storms into the apartment, calling for his sister. "Rachel?!" He stops in front of a room with Kurt standing beside him. Gun raised to his eye level but Jesse couldn't mask the look of both worried and angry on his face.

Kurt shivered at the sight before him. With the slightly height advantage he could see _everything_ clearly and he didn't like what he saw. A pregnant Rachel Berry was lying on the floor, a head wound on the side of her head and a trail of blood trickling down between her thighs. _Shit! She looked awful. She needed help! _Kurt fished out his phone from his pocket.

"You do anything stupid, you'll regret it!" Finn's words cause Kurt to still.

"You okay, sis?" Jesse asks. His lips were pressed together firmly.

"Blaine…" Rachel murmurs, wheezing.

Kurt's gaze traveled to the corner of the room. Just then he noticed the bleeding man that was tied to a chair and Finn Hudson standing behind him, holding a knife at the man's neck. Kurt gasped, realizing the seriously injured man was _Blaine_. Kurt didn't recognize Blaine at all… he _couldn't _recognize him. His husband was a mess.

"Blaine…" Kurt took a step forward.

"Don't!" Finn shouts, pressing the knife deeper to Blaine's neck. "You come closer, and he is dead!"

Kirt hoisted his hands in the air, surrendering. "Please, let him go."

"Let him go?" Finn lets out a humorless laugh. "Are you fucking _kidding _me?! Why would I do that?!"

"I'll give you money." Kurt says desperately. "As much as you want! Please just let Blaine go and… and Rachel too."

For a split second, Finn gawked at Rachel before his expression turned cold. "No."

"She's bleeding, Finn. She is hurting and so is the baby. You don't want to harm your child, do you?" Jesse tries to convince Finn.

"No." Finn says decisively. "This end here right now." He raises the knife, ready to plunge it into Blaine's chest.

"No!" Kurt screams, running towards Finn.

A gunshot makes Kurt duck his head, a reflex action. The sound was deafening and he could hear the sound of his own heart thumping. Everything happened in slow motion. Kurt turned to look at Jesse but instead of seeing Jesse's gun barrel smoking, he caught the sight of someone else and a different gun. Sebastian Smythe was standing there, face hard and holding a revolver.

Kurt's attention went back to Blaine. Finn's body was lying on the floor, at Blaine's feet with a single bullet wound in the center of his forehead. Kurt rushed to Blaine. His shaking index and forefinger moved to the man he loves neck, searching for a sign of life. Kurt sighed in relief when he finds what he'd been looking for but the pulse was too sluggish for his liking.

"Blaine…" Kurt strokes Blaine's broken face, wishing his husband to look at him. "Blaine, please… Please wake up…" He slowly untied the ropes on Blaine's wrists and ankles.

Blaine is in reality a mess. His left eye was swollen shut, his nose was broken, his lips were puffy, dry and split and his face… was badly bloated. His entire face was covered with cuts, bruises and caked with dry and fresh blood. Heavy tears drenched Kurt's face seeing how bad his husband looked. He couldn't grasp how Blaine could stand all of this, how his husband was still _alive _after the brutal beating.

"Ambulances are coming." Sebastian's voice is soft and Kurt just nods in reply, not actually knowing if Sebastian was talking to him, Jesse or Rachel.

"Blaine?" Kurt tries again. He sobs when he gets nothing from Blaine.

"K-Kurt…?" Blaine stirs weakly. His injured lips attempt to form a smile. New fresh tears trail down Kurt's cheek. Blaine can't even open his eyes to see him but behind the slit, Kurt knows Blaine recognizes him. "You f-found… me."

"I'm right here, Blaine. Help is coming, you just hold on, okay?" Kurt says quietly.

Blaine smiles faintly and his eyes flutter close.


	9. PART EIGHT: My Immortal

"_These wounds won't seem to heal  
The pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me I've been alone all along…"_

Kurt leaned against a wall at the hospital. The wall is hideous, a lame color of light grey. Every hospital should change their walls to a brighter color, not a dull one because it would only make people feel more sick. The only place that would look alive might be the pediatric ward and clinic since they have pictures on their walls even though the paint was as awful as the entire hospital. Kurt hated hospitals. A hospital was where he lost his birth mother and a hospital was also the place where he received the news of the death of his husband.

Fourteen hours. Kurt had been in the hospital for fourteen hours straight. The only good news that came out of his waiting was Blaine was still alive but still unconscious. Kurt's gaze locked to Blaine's room. He hadn't left since the previous night and it was already seven in the morning. It was precisely fourteen hours since he rescued Blaine, with the help of Jesse St. James and unsuspected man, Sebastian Smythe, from being murdered by Finn Hudson. Kurt didn't forget to show Sebastian his gratitude once Blaine was in good hands. He had acted badly towards the man yet Sebastian was there to help him.

The LAPD didn't ask much about the gun shooting because both Jesse and Sebastian had permits for their gun possessions. One of the cops was even Sebastian's old buddy from the army. Kurt was shocked at first when he found out that Sebastian was actually an ex-marine. Sebastian told them that nobody was going to be charged on Finn Hudson's death since everybody reaction was self-defense. Finn kidnapped Blaine and was going to _kill _him and Sebastian pulled the trigger to save Blaine's life. Kurt owed Sebastian for eternity for salvaging his husband although deep down Kurt knew Sebastian was still hurt by his actions. He actually was there because Jesse asked for his help, not because of Kurt. Sebastian was gone after he gave his testimony to the case's lead detective.

As for the 'accidental' victim Rachel Berry, she was wheeled into a different OR fifteen minutes after Blaine had arrived. Her head wound was nothing but the doctors were worried about the baby. Rachel could lose her baby because there was a hard impact when she plunged down on the floor as Finn pushed her out of his way. They were performing an emergency C-Section on her to save the baby. From what Kurt heard, Rachel's baby could survive the outside world even if it was too early for him or her and the chances for he or she to make it was high since Rachel was already thirty weeks along. Kurt prayed for the baby to be okay because he knew Blaine would be brokenhearted if his child died. Kurt didn't want to upset his husband. It would be bad for Blaine's health and aggravate his recovery.

For the time being, Blaine had been in surgery for four hours before he was placed in the ICU for recovery. Overall, Blaine was in a good condition. He didn't have any internal bleeding and nothing was broken, just some minor fractures to his ribs. Blaine's physician, Dr. William Schuester was the same doctor that treated Blaine before. Dr. Schuester was dreadfully shocked when he saw Blaine was brought to the ER. He notified Kurt that he always knew something was wrong but he couldn't do anything. Dr. Schuester affirmed Kurt that the damage that had been done to Blaine's abdomen inside and out would heal in time but what concerned him the most was Blaine's head injuries. The assault was severe and Blaine sustained contusions as well as swelling to the brain. And when Dr. Schuester told Kurt that his husband had slipped into a coma, Kurt's faith immediately decreased.

Even though Kurt had believed in Blaine, it was still hard to keep bright hope for the future. Doctors kept coming in and out of Blaine's room every couple of hours for the past fourteen hours. Every time the medical staff came in, Kurt had to leave the room and it irritated him. He wanted to be by his husband's side. He wanted to be there when Blaine woke up. He wanted to be the _first_ _face_ Blaine would see when he opened his eyes. Dr. William Schuester had asked Kurt to go home because he was positive Blaine wouldn't wake up in the next forty-eight hours but Kurt refused to follow his orders. If Dr. Schuester was certain Blaine would only come around after a forty-eight hours period, Kurt was _doubly_ _certain _that Blaine would rouse earlier than that.

Detective Noah Puckerman had been informed about the recent tragedy and the good looking detective was already on his way to Los Angeles from Ohio. Since it was related to Burt Hummel's case, he would be handling the new case involving Blaine as well. Rachel would be facing a hell of punishment if she was convicted guilty because the crimes that she did were too many and too horrible starting from voluntary manslaughter, kidnapping, faking identity, lying to government officials and the lists kept growing. Since Finn was dead and Burt Hummel was nowhere to be found, she was going to be sentenced for everything alone. Kurt was more than happy to let Detective Puckerman handle the case.

Other than Detective Puckerman, Kurt had also notified Sam, Santana and Mercedes and the three of them were on flights to California. Once Blaine properly healed, Kurt would make their friends suck dirt for not believing him. He was right after all and Mercedes and Sam along with Santana could shove their negative opinions up their asses. Kurt would make them pay but he would wait until Blaine was in a good shape before he began anything because he knew those fuckers would feel guilty about it. Kurt wanted to be the jackass for once. Mercedes had been his friend since kindergarten and although she chose to get into Kurt's group, his friend undoubtedly didn't know him. Santana met Blaine when they were in college. When Blaine moved to Ohio to replace Alex Anderson, Santana followed him and she fell in love with Ohio instantly so she didn't leave and chose to stay. Sam wasn't exceptional either. Sam had been working for them, _with_ them for years. They should have _believed _in Kurt but none of them did.

Kurt sighed. Dr. Schuester had been in Blaime's room longer than usual. He was itching to go back inside and maybe have a brief nap. It was seven a.m and it had been twenty-four hours since he last slept.

"Kurt…" Kurt's yawn was disturbed by a sudden voice. His gaze fell on Jesse who was walking towards him. "Hey, how's Blaine?"

"Still the same. No changes." Kurt reluctantly replied. He didn't have the time for this. He was not holding a grudge against Jesse but the guy was a part of this too. Jesse knew about the conspiracy yet he kept it to himself and Kurt could lose Blaine for real because of Jesse's actions to protect his sister.

Jesse forms a smile. "Blaine is going to be okay."

"He will." Kurt speaks, folding his arms across his chest. "What are you doing here, Jesse?"

Jesse looked hurt. "I just want to know how Blaine is doing. I don't mean anything else, Kurt."

Kurt shrugged, rolling his eyes. "I'm still going to press charges against you as an accomplice to your sister and my father. Don't think you can get away with it by _pretending _to be nice. I won't buy it."

"If I wanted to run away, I would be gone by now." Jesse says smoothly. "I'll pay for my mistake Kurt, and I'll turn myself in once I'm sure my sister and my nephew are taken care of. I know you hate me but this is who I am. I take care of my family, even if they do something wrong."

Kurt stands straight. "Nephew? The baby… the baby is… is okay?" He stammers.

Jesse beams with pride. "Yeah, he made it. Alive and kicking… he's perfect."

"That means…" Kurt utters anxiously. "Blaine has another s-son?"

Jesse nods. "It was touch and go at first. He's currently in an incubator but the doctor said he's going to be just fine."

Kurt snorts, suddenly not as anxious as before. Everything that happened in his life was taking its toll on him, making him 'dead' inside, and emotions going wild. He is furious. "No thanks to you and your sister, his _Daddy _is lying in there and in a _coma_!"

Jesse flinches. "Kurt…"

"Don't _Kurt_ me." Kurt seethes. "I won't let you or Rachel get away with this, you hear me?! I don't _care_ that the baby is your nephew, I don't care if you are related to my husband in any kind of way but we'll be seeing each other, not just to drag you to jail but to fight for _sole _custody."

Kurt can see Jesse swallow nervously and he feels bad for doing this to Jesse. Jesse is far from innocent but he is not entirely guilty either. Kurt had doubts too when he found out about his dad and he chose his husband but Jesse? He had to choose between his _sister_ and a _stranger_. Of course he would choose his family, his hypothetically flesh and blood.

"Rachel wants to talk to you." Jesse says quietly.

"What?" Kurt grits his teeth. It was a habit of his when he was annoyed with someone or something. "Why would I want to even _consider _talking to her?"

"Because you have to." Jesse verified. "Or you'll regret it."

Kurt comes dangerously closer to Jesse. His angry face scaring the shit out of Jesse St. James. "Are you threatening me?"

"N-No…" Jesse's head moves backward slightly. "What I'm saying is, you might regret it if you don't listen to what she wants to tell you. What if it's the solution to everything? Rachel isn't a bad person like you think she is."

"Not a bad person?" Kurt stares at Jesse in disbelief. "She tried to _kill _Blaine for money!"

Jesse swipes the sweat from his forehead. _That was Finn, it wasn't her. _He murmurs to himself because there's no point in trying to convince Kurt. Rachel is a horrible woman in Kurt's eyes. "Just… talk to her, Kurt. You will find ease… even just for a bit."

"Whatever." Kurt huffs, leaving Jesse and walking to Rachel's room which was located at the end of the wing. He saw the nurse wheel her in previously when he was waiting for the doctor to finish with Blaine.

Kurt didn't hesitate as he steps into Rachel's room. The room was much smaller than Blaine's but it had beautiful wallpaper; probably because it was the special stuff for new moms. Kurt growls. Rachel didn't _deserve _any of this.

"Kurt… You came." Rachel breathes in. Her pale face doesn't make Kurt have sympathy for her. Rachel is a beautiful woman. She is petite and into fashion. The way she spoke was so soft. Guys would easily fall for her, like the way Blaine did but behind the package she has, she is nothing. She is _empty _inside.

Kurt didn't meet her gaze. "I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this for Blaine's son. So, talk. I don't have much time. I need to get back to _my _husband."

"You heard. How is he doing?" Rachel authentically looks worried.

"Oh, he's doing great!" Kurt's words are filled with sarcasm.

Rachel falls silent. She fumbles with the bed sheet. Her lips quiver making Kurt frown. "You got to tell him, Kurt. You have to tell Blaine about his son."

That got Kurt's attention. He paces to the bed. "Tell Blaine what?"

"That the baby is his, not Finn's." Rachel sobs. "When he… When Finn was with Blaine, he told him that… that the baby was his, not Blaine's. I lied to him."

"Well, that's your thing, isn't it? You are the expert in the study of lying." Kurt is uncompromising. "Who did you lie to, Rachel? Finn or Blaine?"

Rachel catches her breath. "Finn… I lied to Finn. I… I don't want Finn to get mad so I told him the baby was his but honestly, Blaine _is _the father."

"How can you be so sure Blaine is the father, huh? You slept with them _both_!" Kurt's voice cracked a little. He still couldn't accept the fact that his husband slept with someone else while they were still married. "I'm sure you fucked them almost at the same time, right? Or was it one week Blaine, the other week Finn?!"

"The baby is _Blaine's_." Rachel says adamantly.

Kurt groans. "And Finn didn't qualify to be the father? Was he not sterile?"

"Why are you getting so worked up about this?!" Rachel raised her voice a little bit. "If you don't want to raise the baby, just say it! I could take him away with me, put him up for adoption!"

"Don't you _dare_." Kurt growls at her. His eyes glare at Rachel like she is his prey. "You are not taking him anywhere. Even if he was Finn's, I'm not going to let you take him away. Someone like you doesn't deserve to be a mother! You threw Everett out of your life and you think you can take care of another child? Where you are going, your title as a mother is gone!"

Rachel cries in the bed. She covers her face with both her hands. The IV lines in her hands shake together with her trembling body.

"Enjoy your last day in the free world, Rachel." Kurt wishes her as he leaves the room.

X0x0X0x0X

Thirty-six hours had passed yet Blaine still hadn't woken up and Kurt began to feel uneasy. All of their friends had arrived from Ohio including Detective Noah Puckerman. Blaine's room was now filled with flowers and balloons and Kurt started to feel like he was in a children's ward instead but he was surely not complaining. He liked the new look in Blaine's room. It looked _livelier_. Marcus Everett would love to have the balloons for himself.

Speaking of Marcus Everett, the boy couldn't stay still even for a second. When the news broke that his Daddy was back, Everett had been bugging his nanny to take him to see his Daddy but Kurt forbid it. He didn't want Everett to see Blaine like that. Everett shouldn't see Blaine in that condition; so fragile, hurt and most importantly, unconscious. When Everett and Blaine reunite, Kurt wanted Blaine to be able to talk and see his son, not be laying motionless on a hard hospital bed. Everett as always, threw his tantrums because in his innocent young mind, Papa was jealous and was trying to be mean to him.

Kurt could tell Everett started giving his nanny a hard time, since he received dozens of calls from Mrs. Fabray telling him that Everett wanted to speak to him. He accepted all the calls though and every single time he spoke to his son, he would tell the boy to be patient because Papa was going to bring Daddy back home soon. Marcus Everett could _never _know that Blaine was hurt and in the hospital and he sure hoped that Blaine would wake up soon so he wouldn't have to lie to their four-year-old any longer. Kurt had left his son for almost two days and he knew Marcus Everett just wanted to be with his Papa and Daddy.

Now that the three stooges who are Santana Lopez, Mercedes Jones and last but not least Sam Evans were here in Los Angeles, the calls from the youngest Anderson-Hummel were lesser than before. Kurt sighed while gaping at Blaine's battered face. Marcus Everett was not the youngest Anderson-Hummel anymore. Blaine had another son now. The no name baby boy was still in the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit and until the doctors released the newborn, Kurt couldn't bring him home to where he belonged.

Kurt hadn't had the chance to see the baby yet because he was restricted. He was not related to the baby given that he is not his biological father. Kurt was still hurt with the fact that Rachel Berry had yet given his husband another child. Being a man and _gay_ cut back Kurt's dream to give Blaine a baby. Although he still could have one of his own, the kid would be _his only_ biologically. Even with the wonderful help of the surrogate mothers, their child would either be his _or_ Blaine's, not _both_.

"Kurt…" A dry rasp came from somewhere near him making Kurt jump. His eyes widen when he sees Blaine is awake. His husband's bright hazel eyes are staring at him, watching him closely.

"Blaine! You are awake!" Kurt gasps contentedly. His wait was finally over. It was such a relief Blaine was not hooked up to a ventilator because his lungs, larynx, trachea and everything along the way are fine or Kurt wouldn't have noticed he had regained conscious.

Blaine smiles warmly at Kurt. His husband looks great even with the nasal cannula stretched to his face and all the injuries. A wide awake Blaine Anderson-Hummel was a good view to watch. "Glad… I could… be back."

"Thank you for hanging on, Blaine. Thank you for not leaving me…" Kurt kissed Blaine's temple. The smell of antiseptic not bothering him at all. Just as Kurt wanted to do more, Dr. William Schuester walked into the room. The medical staff must have been alerted; they sure did their jobs proficiently.

Dr. Schuester spent over half an hour with Blaine and when Kurt got back into the room, Blaine was already succumbing to the painkillers. As much as Kurt wanted Blaine to stay awake, his didn't want his husband to be in pain. As long as Blaine was out of danger, Kurt could wait. When Blaine was awake two hours later, it was Detective Noah Puckerman who stole Kurt's honor to be with Blaine. Kurt didn't want the detective to put too much pressure on Blaine but Blaine's physician Dr. William Schuester allowed it so there was nothing Kurt could do about it. When Detective Puckerman finally left, and as soon as the doctor disappeared, Kurt quickly took his chance and glued himself to the chair in Blaine's room.

"How are you feeling, babe?"

Blaine rolled his eyes, in typical Blaine Anderson's style. "I've been answering the doctor's questions, the detective… I don't need any more."

Kurt beamed brightly Blaine was almost blinded by it. "You sound _really _good." And it was true. Half an hour before, Blaine's voice sounded like he was stranded in the desert and now, his voice was back to normal. Kurt was very pleased about it.

"Dr. Schuester gave me something to drink." Blaine simply answers. "You look horrible."

Kurt suddenly turned shy at being caught. "I haven't had any sort of decent sleep since you were brought here. I was so worried, Blaine."

Blaine touched Kurt's hand, patting it tenderly along with a comforting smile tugging on his lips. "I'm okay now Kurt, so stop worrying. Most of my memories are safely intact back in my brain and I'm still here, aren't I?"

"Yeah, you are." Kurt leans down and kisses Blaine. A year… God, it had been roughly _a year _since he kissed Blaine. The last kiss they had was before they left the cabin to get home to Ohio. "I… I'm glad you remember me, Blaine… I… My life was nothing without… without you." He broke into a sob.

"Hey…" Blaine cups Kurt's face with one of his hands affectionately. Thank God he was sitting. If he was still lying, he would feel like a corpse. "It's not your fault, Kurt. Nothing is. Rachel and Burt did this to us. It's them who should feel guilty about it."

Kurt stiffened. Rachel and his dad… What should he tell Blaine? Both Rachel Berry and Burt Hummel are gone. Detective Noah Puckerman failed to find his dad and Rachel had run away a few hours earlier without anyone noticing and Kurt was positive Detective Puckerman didn't tell Blaine about their desertion. Jesse didn't know anything about it and he was already taken to the prison and Kurt was left speechless. He was just talking to Rachel and now she had vanished, to where nobody knew. Kurt gazed at Blaine. He was not sure if Blaine was ready to take in all the information. His husband just woke up from a coma for heaven's sake.

"Something wrong, Kurt?" Blaine senses his husband's change of mood.

"Huh?" Kurt is lost for a second. "No, yeah, I'm okay. I just… I have something to tell you, actually. Something you will love."

Blaine's face lightens. "Really? What is it?"

Kurt takes Blaine's hand into his and kisses the knuckles. "Everett is a big brother now. You have another son." He tries not to breakdown again. Blaine is a father for the second time.

Blaine's face drops and he looks away immediately.

"Blaine?" Kurt asks worriedly. "What's wrong?"

"The baby isn't mine. It's Finn's." Kurt sees the tears falling down from Blaine's swollen eyes. His husband really wanted the baby to be _his _and Kurt hated himself for being a jerk just because he didn't like the fact that Blaine had sex with someone else. Blaine had lost his memories and he didn't know who he was so that didn't count as infidelity in Kurt's dictionary.

"Blaine…" Kurt gets on the bed, wrapping Blaine in his embrace. "The baby is _yours _not Finn's. They did a DNA test on you to confirm that you were really Blaine Anderson and I… I asked them to do a paternity test as well. You and Everett were a match as well as Rachel's baby. You have a new son, B."

The way Blaine was looking at him, eyes packed with hope convinced Kurt that this was what Blaine wanted, what _he _wanted too… a family.

"The baby… he is really mine, Kurt? I… I have a s-son?" Blaine hesitates.

Kurt kisses the top of Blaine's head. Everything on his man's body smelled of medicine. "Yes Blaine, a son… and your son still needs a name."

Blaine's facial expression changed. If only his eyes were not swollen, Kurt was sure those hazel eyes would have turned wide. "Rachel didn't name him?"

"Uh… no." Kurt played with Blaine's fingers to distract himself. He decided to not tell Blaine about Rachel's disappearance; at least not right now. Blaine had to heal first. "Do you have name for him ready?"

Blaine shakes his head. He shifted slightly to get in a better position. He seemed tired and Kurt didn't want to push his husband too much. "Rachel and I didn't talk or discuss the baby a lot. Maybe…" Blaine cranes his neck faintly to look up at Kurt. "Maybe we should find the name together. He is your son too…"

Kurt's mouth went agape; shocked by Blaine's statement. He seriously didn't expect it. "Well, I uh… I think that's a good idea." He hides his anxiousness from his husband.

Blaine beamed at last. For a man who had just woke up from a coma and who was beaten to death, Blaine looked stunning. "Good. I don't care if the bitch doesn't agree with it. He is my son and this time, _we'll _be naming him, not her. Have you seen him yet?"

Kurt returns the smile. "No. He is still in the NICU. I'll tell you what; you get some rest and we can see him later together. You just woke up from a coma, you need to get back on your feet first before you take care of others. Moreover, we have a major 'tornado' to settle when we get home."

"What?"

"I don't think Everett will be pleased when we bring the new baby home and tell him that he is a big brother and he has to _share _us with someone else from now on." Kurt explains.

Blaine's laughter was the best thing Kurt had heard in months.

X0x0X0x0X

Blaine was released from the hospital a week later and three short weeks later, it was Paul Tristan's turn to leave. His lungs were working perfectly fine and the jaundice was gone so there was no reason for Paul to stay in the hospital anymore. Kurt and Blaine decided to name their new son Paul Tristan Anderson-Hummel. Paul was chosen by Blaine because he wanted a simple yet popular name in the family while Kurt picked Tristan; reason being, it was both classy and classic. Kurt really liked the name and Blaine loved it too.

The name Paul Tristan suited Marcus Everett's younger brother well. The young parents were anxious in the beginning when they brought baby Paul home because they didn't know how big brother Everett would react. Blaine guessed that Everett would be sad and probably annoyed. The hazel eyed boy had been the only child for four years, going on five now and a new baby brother was just too sudden for the boy. He wouldn't be able to get comfortable to the new surroundings just yet but Kurt and Blaine were totally surprised _and _impressed when Everett was ecstatic with Paul's arrival. Everett didn't leave his baby brother and was constantly kissing Paul's soft skin. Everett was so protective over Paul that there was no doubt he would be an awesome big brother forever.

Despite the joyful occasion, Blaine told Kurt that he was still not convinced that Paul Tristan was his. Blaine _loved_ his new baby boy but every time he looked at that innocent soul, he couldn't _find_ himself there, not even a little bit. Whenever they walked in the park with Everett and Paul, Kurt could sense Blaine's discomfort. Call him crazy but Kurt could have _sworn _that even though Paul had light hair, and a pair of blue eyes instead of hazel, Kurt saw Blaine in the boy. Blaine might not have noticed it since he was too caught up in his insecurities but Kurt spotted it clearly. Although it was hard to admit, Paul was actually looking more like Rachel than Blaine.

The ever crazy Mercedes Jones had her own foolish theory, by saying that Paul Tristan looked exactly like _Kurt _especially his eyes and hair. Kurt thought that was absurd because he and Paul weren't even related, at least not by blood. There might have been someone in Rachel's or Blaine's family that had light hair and blue eyes. Despite his early qualms, Blaine didn't want to take another paternity test, stating that it would be cruel to Paul and no matter what the results showed, Paul would always be his son. He was just being an idiot. If Blaine thought about it, he had no resemblance to his late father Alex Anderson either, but the man never had doubts about him. And for the last four months, Blaine had bonded with Paul very well. Since Everett had started school and Blaine was still off from work, the father-son duo couldn't be separated.

Kurt was happy with the changes that surrounded them until Detective Noah Puckerman came to him with breaking news; Burt Hummel was found and was currently in FBI custody.

Kurt took Blaine's trembling hand and held it firmly in his grip. He gave a quick assuring smile at his husband, knowing Blaine didn't feel comfortable with any of this. "You okay, Blaine?"

"No." Blaine honestly admits.

"It's going to be okay." Kurt assures, patting Blaine's back soothingly. Thank God they left their sons at home or else neither of them would be able to calm themselves down. The boys were too much of a handful and this place was definitely not suited for them.

Both Kurt and Blaine looked up at the door when it opened from outside. The always lovely Detective Noah Puckerman stuck his head inside. "He is ready to see the both of you."

Kurt nodded and stood up first. He offered Blaine a hand as he gets up and Blaine gladly took it. They walked through a hallway together with Detective Puckerman and Detective Chang before the detectives brought them to a room. They were presently in the FBI main office in Ohio and the place brought a chill to their bodies. The entire Anderson-Hummels moved back to Ohio when Paul was two months old. Double A Corporation branch in LA was handled by someone else and that person was not Sebastian Smythe. Kurt had lost contact with the man and he wished Sebastian all the best in whatever he was doing. If Sebastian wanted to work for him again, Kurt would take him in with arms open wide.

As Kurt and Blaine stepped into the room, they caught sight of Burt Hummel who was wearing an orange jumpsuit with cuffs along his wrists and ankles. The cuffs themselves were restrained by the metal table.

Kurt choked out a sob at the prospect of his dad. Burt looked _terrible _and he actually looked like the guys in the prison. Blaine on the other hand stayed behind Kurt. He let Kurt lead the way. Kurt didn't know about Blaine but he himself… his emotions were three in one at present; angry, sad and missing. His father had turned the confident Blaine into a man who was in constant fear because of his actions. Kurt was in a dilemma whether to strangle Burt because he had changed Blaine or to hug him since Kurt missed his dad a lot.

"You got ten minutes." Detective Puckerman tells the occupants of the room and he closed the door before leaving. Kurt wanted to object, wanting to ask for more time but Burt was a criminal and he was _lucky _to be granted a visiting 'pass' by the FBI before the trial started.

"Kurt…" Burt Hummel is content to see his boy. His face actually glints in delight and he is smiling broadly.

"We are not here for a social call." Kurt says coldly. He gestures for Blaine to take a seat first before him. Kurt notices Burt doesn't look at Blaine once, his eyes only fixed on Kurt. "You remember Blaine, dad? You tried to kill him before."

Burt bites his lip. His eyes are bitter. "I didn't try to _kill _him."

"Yes you did. You came clean to me before you went missing, remember? And you did it because…" Kurt takes a deep breath. "Because in your crazy mind, you think Blaine is responsible for my—"

"I want him _out _of your life but I didn't plan on killing him." Burt barged in, voice firm. "I could never do that to him." His eyes traveled to Blaine and they were filled with regret. "Not to Elizabeth's son…" He mumbles quietly.

Kurt could hear what Burt had mumbled and his brow puckered, his father's words not making any sense. Elizabeth was his mom's name. What did his mom have to do with his dad's sick plan? "What are you talking about, dad? Why are you mentioning mom and… and her s-son?" Kurt asked apprehensively.

Burt stared into Kurt's eyes; tears welling up in his own eyes, making Kurt feel sad himself. He hadn't cried a lot these days and with a perfect trigger, he very well might. "Because you are not her son Kurt, and you are not mine either."

Kurt's heart stops. This is _ridiculous_. How come he is not his parents' child? He knew the man before he even knew the world. Was he adopted? How come he never knew about this before?

Blaine's hand finds his, giving him the support he needed but it was not enough. His world was shattered and when Kurt thought it couldn't get worse, Burt spoke again. "You are not adopted. You were actually A-Alex Anderson's son and… and Blai… Blaine was mine."

The Anderson-Hummels gasp almost at the same time. Kurt felt dizzy while Blaine was sure Burt Hummel had lost his mind. How could that even be _possible_? Yes, they were born at the same hospital and he was four days later than Kurt but how could… Blaine's eyes widen when the realization hit him. His heart started to beat faster; hoping that he was not right. "You s-swapped us…"

Burt bowed his head and right at that moment Blaine knew he had guessed correctly.

"You _swapped_ us? You switched us when we were _babies_?!" Kurt unexpectedly spoke. His tone enveloped with rage. "You planned all of this since I was a newborn?!"

"I was desperate." Burt confesses guiltily.

"Were you really _that_ desperate for money?! You had to swap your _own_ _son _with your employer's?!" Kurt yanked his hand from Blaine's grasp and he grabbed Burt's jumpsuit's collar.

"Kurt!" Blaine was shocked with his husband's actions. He was beyond mad himself but they were in the _FBI_ _office_. He didn't want to be locked up in a cell for someone who was not worth it. He would let the law deal with him although he could kill Burt, _his dad_, with his bare hands. After all this time, the Anderson were not his real family.

Kurt seethed. "Did you ever even think about the consequences?! Blaine was the Anderson's son but I'm the Anderson's kid _biologically_. What if I fell in love with Sophia? Or… or Cooper instead of Blaine? Did you ever even think about that?!" He couldn't bear the thought. It was too disturbing. Being gay was bad enough for some people but incest? It could happen to him if his feelings for the Anderson's other children was more than brotherly love. It was totally insane! Nobody in their right mind would agree to it!

Blaine stepped backward from everyone instantly including Kurt. His face was turning into a sickly color of green. This wasn't happening to him. Blaine needed to get away. He just found out that Kurt Hummel, the person he had married and had _sex_ with was someone that was linked to his late parents by _blood_. Kurt was his mom and dad's son.

"Mr. Anderson-Hummel, let him go!" Blaine didn't realize Detective Puckerman had come into the room to stop Kurt from killing his dad. No, _Blaine's _dad. Blaine rubbed his throbbing temple. This was so messed up.

"This way, Blaine…" Blaine was thankful to Detective Chang for addressing him by his first name. He is not sure if he could _stand _his own surname anymore.

"I hope you rot in _hell_!" Blaine shuts his eyes, blocking out the hatred in Kurt's voice toward Burt as the detectives push both him and Kurt out of the room.

X0x0X0x0X

_Burt Hummel watched the babies' room closely. There were only two nurses for the night shift that week which made his job easier. He had to do it that night because the Andersons; both Amelia and Blaine would be released the next morning and if he didn't do this now he would not get the chance again. It's the year 1987 and thankfully hospital security was bad, not like the Anderson's mansion. Burt's chances to succeed were greater in the hospital instead of in Alex's house._

_Burt quickly snuck into the babies' room when one of the nurses left to give a baby girl to her mother to be fed and the other nurse was on break. He would switch his baby with the Anderson's and tomorrow __**early**__ morning he would tell the doctor that he wanted his son to be released. This way the doctors wouldn't get curious when they did another test on Kurt and found out that his heart was __**miraculously**__ healed; he and his 'son' would be gone by then. Burt could not go on with the plan at first knowing he was giving away Elizabeth's son to someone else to be taken care of but he was not ready to be left alone either. Once the babies were swapped, if Kurt __**died **__in the care of the Andersons, Blaine would still be his and Alex could try for another baby because he still had Amelia. But him? He had nobody in this world._

_With his calloused hands, Burt gave Kurt one last kiss and put him in Blaine's bed as he brought Blaine to Kurt's previous place and then Burt turned to leave not looking back at his birth child. "I'm sorry, son…" He whispered to the new baby 'Kurt'. By doing this, 'Kurt' would never get his hands on the Anderson's wealth but Burt swore on Elizabeth's grave that 'Kurt' would never be lack of anything. He would have __**everything **__'Blaine' had. Even though he was not as rich as Alex Anderson, he would try to give his son anything he ever wanted. The new Kurt Hummel would never miss anything in his life._

_"I'm taking my son, Dr. Sylvester." Burt said stubbornly that morning. "You can't stop me. I'm his __**father**__."_

_Dr. Sue Sylvester sighed. She didn't know what else she should say or do to stop Burt Hummel from taking his son home. Kurt was sick. He needed to stay in the hospital instead of going home at least until his heart was repaired but Burt insisted to take Kurt home. The widower didn't have enough money for Kurt's surgery since all his life savings was used to help his late wife. The hospital was ready to help financially, it was just a matter of time for them to find a sponsor but Burt seemed to have lost hope. "Mr. Hummel… Your son needs to stay here or else he could __**die**__."_

_"My son is doing just __**fine**__." Burt replied back. "My decision is final and I'm taking Kurt home as soon as I pay the hospital bill. You don't have to worry about me leaving the bill unpaid." He said sarcastically._

_"The money is not our main priority right now, Mr. Hummel." Dr. Sylvester was not giving up. A young life was in danger and she couldn't __**not **__do anything about it._

_Burt gnawed his teeth at the doctor. "Don't tell me what to do, Dr. Sylvester. It isn't your place to do so."_

_"Fine, but don't come begging to me if Kurt can't be saved anymore." If Burt could be stubborn, so could she._

_Burt grinned as he watched the busybody doctor leave. He went to the ground floor and settled the hospital bill before he went back three levels upstairs and gathered Kurt's belongings. He couldn't wait to take his son home. On his way to pick Kurt up from the babies' room, Burt met Alex halfway and his employer was crying. Burt's breath hitched. He had to brace himself for the news. It was still hard to accept the death of your own kid, especially when he followed your wife too soon._

_"Mr. Anderson?" Burt greeted the man. He needed to know about 'Blaine'. Did his child pass away in his sleep or was he just gone? "Is something wrong?" He forced himself to act normal._

_Alex turned to him and wiped the tears with the back of his hand. "It's Blaine…"_

_"Something happen to him?" Burt asked nervously._

_"He… He's doing fine for now but the doctor…" Alex tried to catch his breath and croaked. "They just found some problem with his heart and they want to fix it."_

_"Blaine has a heart problem?"_

_Alex nodded. "His pediatrician didn't find anything wrong when he was born but they said they might have missed it. Now they want to do surgery on him, repair his heart completely so he can live like a normal kid."_

_"Do the surgery then." Burt spoke. He was relieved knowing 'Blaine' was still alive._

_Alex let out a humorless chuckle. "If only it was that easy. He is too young and the doctor wanted to wait for him to get a little older, maybe a month or two but they don't know if Blaine could survive it if they wait too long. Money is not a problem. I would give them everything I have to save my son."_

_Burt patted his boss on the shoulder. "I'm sure Blaine will be okay. He is a strong kid."_

_"I hope so." Alex murmured. Burt was glad he didn't tell Alex about Kurt's heart problem when his employer first saw him at the hospital or else Alex would be suspicious. Two babies born in the same week with the same health problem, it was too odd for anyone._

_Once he left, Burt took Kurt and brought him home. Whatever happened to Blaine Anderson was not his problem anymore. Blaine was not his son, it was __**Kurt**__. He was looking forward to the life he and his son would go through from now on._

X0x0X0x0X

**A/N: *gasp* Blaine and Kurt were switched at birth? Who would've thought that, right? And did you get confused by it? **

**Let's clear things up.**

**Blaine's birth name was Kurt. It became Blaine when Burt swapped the babies. That means, the original Kurt became the present Blaine whereas the original Blaine became the present Kurt.**

**The present Blaine is Burt's biological son while the present Kurt is Alex's. **

**Blaine is the one who have a heart problem. **

**Still feeling like your head is gonna explode? Feel free to ask me anything. I'm all yours. :) Sorry for making you confused though.**

**Yours truly,**

**Ika**


	10. EPILOGUE: Time for Miracles

"_It's late at night and I can't sleep missing you just runs too deep  
Oh I can't breathe thinking of your smile  
Every kiss I can't forget this aching heart ain't broken yet  
Oh God I wish I could make you see  
Cause I know this flame isn't dying so nothing can stop me from trying…"_

The Anderson-Hummel's lives were never going to be the same again. Burt Hummel's confession had branded scars in their hearts and souls. Kurt and Blaine could never go the way they were before. Burt was sentenced to thirty years in prison for the crimes he did. He had pleaded guilty for attempted murder, kidnapping and money stealing. Burt also confessed that Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson were part of the conspiracy but he didn't verify anything on Jesse St. James' involvement, causing the man to be released with probation but the judge did put Jesse in prison for two years since he kept his mouth shut on his sister illegal 'occupation'. However, Rachel Berry was still missing. Detective Puckerman had traveled to Mexico, Canada and even Europe searching for her but no avail. If they couldn't find Rachel in the next five years, the case would be closed and she would walk free just like that.

During Burt Hummel's hearing, both Kurt and Blaine were there but they sat far away from each other. Despite the fact that Burt had been raising him since he was a baby, Kurt Hummel protested the judge ruling of thirty years behind bars for Burt because in his opinion, it should be _longer_ than that. It should be a _lifetime_. The judge declined Kurt's proposal and put his foot down on his decision since nobody was actually _murdered _although Burt did commit a first degree crime, by trying to kill his own son Blaine Anderson. In the end, the five months of trial was finally over.

Kurt and Blaine had bumped onto each other when they were leaving the courthouse but neither of them spoke a word. Their divorce was still fresh and it hurt the both of them to let someone they love go just like that even though it was for the best. They both agreed for the split and the outcome were theirs to mend. Both of them hired their own lawyers for the divorce, to make sure everything was done perfectly so they wouldn't hate each other over things that were not important. Kurt however didn't take a penny of Blaine's money as a divorce settlement. Blaine had insisted for Kurt to take it saying that the Anderson's wealth wasn't his but it was Kurt's but no matter how hard he and his lawyer fought for it, Kurt refused to agree.

For Kurt, although Alex and Amelia Anderson were his real parents, they didn't _know_ him and Blaine had a right on the money more than him because his ex-husband had worked for it. Blaine _built_ _back _the company from scratch when it almost went bankrupt a few years back so the money belonged to Blaine, not him. He might share the same DNA as the late Andersons but he was raised as a Hummel. Regardless of what Burt had done, he was still the only father Kurt knew. It upset Kurt that he wouldn't ever get a chance to really know his birth parents since they were gone but at least he had met them and spent time with them when he was a kid. He remembered the way Amelia Anderson cared for him when he was sick and the way Alex treated him the same way he treated Blaine. At least he had beautiful memories of them.

Blaine was shocked with Burt's confession and he couldn't believe his life was a lie. He couldn't grasp that he was actually a Hummel, not an Anderson. He didn't know how it could possibly happen because people always said that he was a momma's boy. His eyes might be different from the rest of the family but he did look like his late mother, everybody said so including his nana. But when he thought it through, his mother did have the same blue eyes as Kurt. Maybe for himself, he got his bright hazel eyes from Burt's wife but he guessed he would never know about it. Blaine would give anything to get a chance to know Elizabeth Hummel. The woman was gone before he even knew the world and to discover that Elizabeth died while gave birth to him really didn't help matters at all. No wonder why Burt hated him.

Throughout the investigation, Detective Noah Puckerman ascertained that Burt's motive for the baby swapping wasn't for money. His actual reason was, Burt was afraid to lose his son the same way he lost his wife. Only then Blaine and Kurt found out about Blaine's heart problem. Blaine wasn't destined to live after the age of one month without surgery. Burt was broke at that time to pay for the operation and his pride was too great to borrow money from other people so he chose to substitute his _dying _son with someone else's baby and the poor kid was Alex Anderson's tot. Blaine's medical records showed that Blaine did undergo the surgery once he was in Alex's custody. Alex saved Blaine's life. Since the operation was a successful one, Blaine was free from medications and lived a normal, active, healthy life like other kids.

Blaine remembered that he did ask his mother once about the hideous scar on his chest, just above the place where his heart was. Amelia's reply was Blaine had fallen down the stairs when he was a kid and there was some kind of sharp thing at the bottom and he hit it. She told him, he was afraid of sharp things after that. He couldn't even hold his birthday cake knife without shaking. If Blaine was not mistaken, he was around four or five years old when he noticed the ugly line. He had never considered the 'line' was a sign that there was a problem with his heart. Blaine kept in mind that he had requested to his father for the scar to be removed when he was in elementary school and Kurt made fun of him for it when he saw them. At that time, the only feeling he had for Kurt was hatred and wished he could kick Kurt for mocking him.

Kurt on the other hand only noticed the trace when he and Blaine got together for the first time. He didn't remember seeing the scar when they were kids maybe because it happened long time ago. He also remembered that he had asked Blaine about the scar and Blaine's answer was the same as what Amelia had told her son. Blaine was rapidly feeling self-doubting after the mark had been mentioned because he thought Kurt would be disgusted with him since he was not 'normal'. Kurt had assured his then boyfriend that he wasn't repulsive at all so every time they made love after that, tracing Blaine's blemish had become his fetish. Not many people had that type of scar and Kurt found that _sexy_. The imperfection was what made Blaine _special_.

Even though they had divorced in a good way, not a bad way like yelling, or cursing at each other like most divorce couples did, it was hard not just for the both of them but the children as well. Kurt had adopted Marcus Everett and Paul Tristan and they were his as much as they were Blaine's. Since Sam was married and Santana was living with his girlfriend, Kurt had moved in to Mercedes' town house while Blaine still stayed in the Anderson's mansion. Blaine and Kurt had joint custody of their sons and the boys would be with Blaine for a week and with Kurt for another week. Both of them got the opportunity to spend a week with the children to make it easier instead of four days here and three days there or one day each for every alternate day. None of them really liked the arrangement because they could see Everett and Paul for only a week at a time and they would end up lonely the week the kids were at the other's house.

Kurt also had resigned from Double A Corporation when his divorce with Blaine had been finalized. He was currently working at the same place as Santana Lopez. Blaine was devastated with Kurt's decision but he knew, working under the same roof as your ex was not a smart move. It would only open the unhealed wounds, instead of fixing them. Blaine remained as Double A Corporation's President but the position of the VP was still left unoccupied. It was stupid for Blaine to hope Kurt would be back but he couldn't appoint anyone to take Kurt's previous position as the Vice President. Sam Evans didn't want the job either and Blaine couldn't find anyone better than Sam or Kurt. Blaine would take care of everything and although it drained his energy, he knew it was the best solution. He had been doing this since he was _barely_ an adult himself and now he was matured enough to handle everything. He did _survive _from being killed and from being tortured to death.

When the media found out about what had been going on with the former Anderson-Hummels' lives, everything went crazy. Reporters would be standing outside both Blaine and Kurt's houses every single second, of every single day and night and they would follow them everywhere to get to know more. Some of them even bothered Everett at school. The five-year-old was so freaked out when they approached him; he was scared to go to school. Blaine had sued the over reactive reporters and Everett's school as well for failing to care for his first born. Blaine had to go back and forth in court when Everett's school decided to fight back. In the end, Blaine decided with the help of his ex-husband to transfer Everett to _another _private school in Ohio. The dark haired boy was grumpy as hell since he had friends in his old school and he needed to make the new ones now.

Although Burt Hummel's case of trying to kill Blaine had gone public, Kurt and Blaine were grateful the media didn't know all of it like the baby swapping case. Detective Noah Puckerman did a great job hiding it from the press or else they were doomed. People would never understand their situation and they would throw around nonsense accusations to spice things up. It was one of the bad sides of being famous. When Kurt and Blaine made a decision to get a divorce, all hell broke loose. There were so many allegations that they had heard; everything from Kurt cheated on Blaine to Blaine was doing drugs. However, most of the rumors were against Kurt instead of Blaine. People intended to gossip around and got curious when a marriage didn't work out especially when it involved well-known people and celebrities. Blaine was _the _most eligible bachelor in Ohio before he married Kurt.

The five-year-old Marcus Everett Anderson-Hummel hated being the child in a broken family and he even told his daddies about it. Some of the kids at school were bullying him and it got worse than the other kids because Everett's parents were gay. Kurt and Blaine didn't know what to do to solve the problems since the outside world was not too subtle towards homosexuals either. Other than that, Everett was turning out more like Blaine every day. From the way he looked and the way he acted and even the way he talked. He was the younger version of Blaine. As for Kurt, he _almost_ got the silent treatment from Everett when he wanted to give Everett's long curly hair a haircut. Everett's hair was more or less as long as Kurt's when Kurt wanted to cut it and that was what made Everett furious. Despite being's Blaine's son, Marcus Everett was a Papa's boy since Blaine went missing. A year of his absence caused Blaine to lose his first born's interest but he didn't mind it at all. Kurt deserved _all _the attention from Everett for being an awesome Papa for the hazel eyed boy.

The eleven-month-old Paul Tristan Anderson-Hummel was a different case. Though big brother Everett liked to throw tantrums and was a little bit hot tempered, baby Paul was a cool guy. He hardly ever cried, only asking for his Daddy and Papa _undying_ attention when he was hungry or sleepy. But when he was happy, his tiny pudgy fingers would be hoisted to the air while his stunning blue eyes would sparkle every time he saw Kurt _or_ Blaine since his daddies weren't living together anymore. His blue eyes still amazed Blaine. The similarities Paul had with Kurt touched his heart. His _own_ heart that was craving for Kurt to be there would slowly fix when he looked into his youngest eyes. Blaine _missed _Kurt and hated the fact that they were no longer together, that they weren't married anymore and Kurt was free for anyone else to take. Paul was the one Blaine would share his feeling with although the infant didn't understand anything he was saying and couldn't reply to him but Blaine felt at ease to share it with Paul Tristan, knowing whatever happened between him and Kurt, both of them were still connected by their children.

On Paul Tristan's first birthday, the former Anderson-Hummel threw a party for the young boy. It was a _grand _event and it was held at the Anderson's mansion. Many people came including Kurt who wouldn't want to miss his boy's birthday celebration. Blaine of course would invite Kurt to come over even though he knew Kurt was going to throw another party for the adorable blue eyed boy. Paul giggled all the time and he was happy to see all the presents people brought for him. Marcus Everett on the other hand, was so quiet; it scared both of his parents. They actually found the five-year-old inside the house instead of having fun with other kids in the garden. At first Kurt and Blaine thought he was feeling down because he didn't receive any presents but then, they realized their first born was cheerless because when the day ended, they would back to where they were. Papa would go back to his house while he and Paul would stay at the mansion with Daddy since it was Daddy's turn to be with them.

Marcus Everett's confession finally opened both Kurt and Blaine's eyes toward the truth. They had been stupid for letting some simple mistakes ruined their wonderful life together and never once did they think about that their choice would harm their sons. Paul might still be too young to understand the situation but Everett was beginning to be aware of everything despite his young age. The dark haired boy was more mature than the other five years olds. Both Kurt and Blaine were feeling hopeless afterward. If they thought about it again, the reason why they were divorced was unreasonable. They were separated because of their different relations to Amelia Anderson. Both Blaine and Kurt felt _weird_ with the connection although it wasn't like they were _related_. They were too angry with the fact that they were living in lies before, they actually had made their children went through the same thing that happened to them. That was why, the both of them felt dim-witted. Their divorce was totally _pointless_.

Later that night, Blaine and Kurt had a talk in the private library in Blaine's house. They talked about their life and how the divorce had changed their well-being and that night too, everything that was left unsaid was revealed. One thing lead to another and the last thing they knew, they were talking about their remaining feeling towards each other before they ended up in the bedroom. Kurt had to prepare one hell of an explanation to Everett when the boy found him having breakfast the next morning. Kurt was grateful he decided to have his morning coffee rather than stay in the bed or it would have been harder for him and Blaine to make clear to Everett why Papa was in bed with Daddy. It was the best breakfast Everett ever had since he turned five.

Two years after their original wedding day, Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson renewed their vows in front of their closest friends and families with their sons; Marcus Everett stood by Blaine's side while Kurt was holding Paul Tristan in his arm. It was a small ceremony and they did it at the Anderson's mansion. Kurt was delighted to be Blaine's husband once more and Blaine was pleased to be Kurt's again. They changed back their surnames to Anderson-Hummel and Everett was the happiest person in the crowd because of it. Although Everett was just a kid, he was a very bright one. Paul gave his parents his toothless grin and it was the same one he showed to Santana who was the photographer of the day for the wedding picture portrait while Everett gave his trademark smirk.

It was not a dream or wishful thinking. If you really put your heart and mind into it, you always find a way. For the Anderson-Hummel, wishing the four of them to be one big happy family wasn't part of the list anymore because they were already one. Their list was now a reality.

**X0x0X0x0X THE END X0x0X0x0X**

**A/N: Thanks a bunch for reading! :D**


End file.
